ALL WITH YOU
by kaisoopeach
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah seorang penerus tahta yang suka sekali berburu. Suatu hari dalam perburuannya hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, sebuah kelompok menyerang dirinya juga para pengawalnya. Tepat dihari itu juga Jongin dipertemukan oleh seseorang misterius yang menjadi awal dari semua cerita itu terjadi. Pairing Kaisoo/kaido/kadi/ bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL WITH YOU**

KAISOO VERSION

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : KIM JONGIN

DO KYNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

GENRE : DRAMA, SAEGUK, HURT

RATE : T (M?)

.

.

Kali ini aku bawa pairing KAISOO, jadi yang KAISOO HS silahkan gabung. Yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini dimohon untuk tidak meninggalkan koment yang berbau war.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Dia adalah seseorang yang begitu gemar berburu —menjelajah jauh kedalam hutan belantara dengan perlengkapan busur serta anak panah juga pedang yang Ia bawa— seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini. Dengan berpakaian hanbok khas laki-laki, dia menajamkan pengelihatannya kesegala penjuru hutan untuk mencari mangsanya. Sesekali langkah kakinya akan terhenti hanya untuk sekedar menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk yang menyapa pernafasannya. Dia terlihat begitu menikmati dengan suasana hutan saat ini. Karena sejatinya dia begitu sangat menyukai alam bebas. Menurutnya, kicauan burung, daun bergesekan karena angin, gemericik air, juga suara-suara lainnya yang diciptakan dari dalam hutan memiliki arti tersendiri baginya. Dari rangkaian suara-suara alami itulah telinganya begitu dimanjakan oleh melodi indah yang begitu menenangkan. Maka tidak heran jika dia sering sekali mencuri waktu atau kabur hanya untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri akan kecintaannya terhadap alam juga perburuan.

Tak jarang Ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam hutan ketimbang dirumah dengan berbagai kegiatan yang mudah membuatnya bosan. Terlebih jika itu dibawah pengawasan sang ibu, maka sudah dapat dipastikan jika Ia tidak akan pernah berkutik dan hanya bisa menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan pelan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ibunya saja, tapi kakak juga ayahnyapun berlaku sama padanya. Mereka cenderung membatasi gerak lingkupnya dari dunia luar, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 _Hanbok_ berwarna marun itu berkibar tertiup angin mengiringi langkah kakinya yang menerobos semak-semak belukar di dalam hutan. Begitupun juga dengan rambut hitam legamnya, seolah-olah tidak mau kalah dengan daun-daun, juga bunga yang bergoyang oleh hembusan angin yang membelainya. Kakinya terhenti diiringi oleh suara ranting yang terinjak oleh kakinya. Mata jernihnya tidak lepas memandang seekor rusa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat untuk mendaratkan anak panah kesayangannya. Merasa buruannya tidak mengetahui kehadirannya, dia langsung mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang busur serta anak panah dalam posisi siap digunakan. Dia membuat gerakan membidik dengan konsentrasi penuh tertuju pada rusa tersebut, berharap bidikannya tidak akan meleset. Walaupun sebenarnya dia belum pernah sama sekali gagal dalam hal memanah, karena setiap hari tangannya tidak bosan untuk memainkan senjata andalannya dalam berburu tersebut.

.

.

Disisi lain beberapa orang melewati jalan setapak dengan menunggangi sembilan kuda. Enam orang penunggang berada dibelakang memakai baju khas prajurit kerajaan lengkap beserta pedang mengantung di pinggangnya. Sedangkan tiga penunggang lainnya berada didepan, dengan dua diantaranya adalah Do Sehun dan Kim Jongdae. Mereka adalah pengawal pribadi sekaligus sahabat sang putra mahkota. Dan kuda terakhir yang sudah pasti ditunggangi oleh putra mahkota sendiri lengkap mengenakan baju berburu dengan ciri khas kerajaan.

Namanya adalah Kim Jongin, anak pertama dari raja Kim Junmyeon yang terkenal sangat arif dan bijaksana. Kim Jongin atau orang-orang biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _seja jeonha_ memiliki paras yang begitu tampan serta karismatik. Ia juga memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh beda dengan ayahnya yang tegas dan begitu bijak. Hanya saja Jongin memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap berbeda dari ayah dan ibunya yang cenderung memiliki kulit putih bersih begitupun juga dengan sang adik. Karena sejatinya Jongin mewarisi warna kulit dari sang nenek yang juga cenderung gelap. Namun hal itulah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi sang putra mahkota, sangat mendukung dengan wajah berahang tegas, tatapan mata tajam juga badan tegap yang begitu proporsional. Gambaran sosok sempurna untuk menggantikan sosok sang raja untuk menempati kursi kebesaran sang raja. Atau gambaran menantu sempurna dimata mereka yang menginginkan sosok pendamping bagi sang anak berkriteria tinggi. Karena tidak dipungkiri jika banyak sekali dari para pejabat juga kerajaan tetangga yang menginginkan Jongin sebagai menantu mereka.

.

.

Kuda-kuda itu terus membelah hutan dengan suara kakinya yang bersahut-sahutan dengan gemerisik angin. Baik Jongin maupun yang lainnya tidak berhenti untuk menyentak tali kekang kuda untuk menjaga sang kuda tetap berjalan. Mereka terus bergerak melewati hamparan kebun teh yang begitu luas, melewati jalan yang kanan kirinya penuh dengan pohon bambu yang berjajar rapi, juga pepohonan yang menjulang begitu asri karena belum terjamah oleh tangan-tangan jahil manusia.

Mata tajamnya melihat sekeliling dengan seksama sambil memelankan laju kudanya. Kemudian, Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda jika tempat itu begitu cocok untuk perburuannya kali ini. Jongin lalu memberhentikan kudanya yang diikuti oleh Sehun juga Jongdae.

"Sepertinya tempat ini cocok untuk berburu." Ujar Jongin, sambil menatap Sehun dan Jongdae secara bergantian.

Sehun dan Jongdaepun mengangguk mengerti, lalu memberi isyarat pada pengawal lain jika mereka harus berhenti. Satu per-satu dari mereka turun dari kudanya, kemudian mengikatkan tali hewan berkaki empat tersebut pada pohon yang disekitarnya terdapat rumput liar sebagai makanan sang kuda yang sudah melakukan perjalanan jauh dari istana hingga tempat perburuan saat ini.

Jongin mengibaskan jubah berburunya setelah turun dari kuda tunggangannya yang saat ini telah diurus oleh Jongdae. Laki-laki bermarga Kim tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mulai menjelajah, masuk kedalam hutan bersama Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya sambil membawa peralatan berburu sang putra mahkota. Raut wajah pengawal bermarga DO tersebut terlihat begitu serius dan terkesan dingin karena tidak ada ekspresi apapun disana. Namun dibalik wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi tersebut matanya sedari tadi tidak pernah berhenti untuk melihat sekeliling. Bukan mencari buruan, bukan!, melainkan untuk memantau kondisi disekitaran mereka. Memastikan jika tidak ada hal bahaya yang mengintai kegiatan mereka kali ini.

Putra mahkota itu terus melangkah semakin dalam, menjelajah. Menerobos semak belukar, tanpa meminta bantuan pada pengawal untuk melakukannya. Baginya, hal seperti itu tidak perlu mengandalkan orang lain. Meskipun hal itu adalah pekerjaan bagi pengawalnya. Namun Jongin, selalu mengatakan pada pengawalnya, jika hal kecil seperti itu dirinya akan melakukannya sendiri. Jongin juga menekankan pada pengawal pribadinya jika mereka adalah sahabat, terlepas dari hal yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan. Karena sejatinya Jongin dan kedua pengawal pribadinya telah tumbuh bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Atau bisa dikatakan jika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir tujuh per empat dari umur mereka sekarang, yang menginjak umur duapuluh lima tahun bagi Jongin dan Sehun. Sedangkan Jongdae lebih tua tiga tahun dari dua pria tersebut.

Jongin memfokuskan pandangannya pada obyek yang tidak jauh darinya, memastikan jika sesuatu yang berada dibalik semak tak jauh darinya adalah sebuah buruan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memastikannya, senyum sumringah tercetak dibibir sang putra mahkota saat manik matanya sudah pasti mengkonfirmasi jika obyek itu adalah seekor babi hutan. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Sehun juga Jongdae yang sedari tadi tidak pernah jauh dari sisi sang penerus tahta.

"Berikan aku panahnya" ucap Jongin tanpa melihat kearah yang diajak bicara. Karena matanya tidak lepas melihat gerak-gerik buruannya.

Maka tanpa bicara banyak, Sehun yang sedari tadi membawa alat buruan langsung menyiapkan busur serta anak panah seperti yang diminta oleh tuannya. Baru saja Jongin ingin menerima busur serta panah tersebut, hal yang tidak terdugapun terjadi. Sebuah panah meluncur begitu saja dari arah lain. Melihat hal itu, dengan gerakan gesit Sehun langsung membuat gerakan tubuh memutar untuk melindungi putra mahkota.

 **Kras...**

"Aarrrggghhhh..." suara erangan keluar dari bibir Sehun, tepat pada saat anak panah itu menyerempet lengan kanannya, yang kemudian anak panah tersebut berhenti menancap pada sebuah pohon.

Jongdae dan para pengawal lainnya serempak mengeluarkan pedang mereka dari tempatnya, lalu langsung membuat formasi siaga melingkari sang putra mahkota tak terkecuali Sehun dengan menghiraukan lengan kanannya yang terluka.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin menempatkan kedua manik matanya pada lengan Sehun. Ada pancaran kekhawatiran dari mata sang putra mahkota, saat melihat darah mulai merembes mengotori baju pengawal pribadinya.

"Saya baik-baik saja _jeonha_." Jawab Sehun dengan nada tanpa kesakitan sedikitpun.

Jongin terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai ada yang terluka lagi, ini perintah." Kemudian Ia berucap dengan nada tegas.

"Baik _jeonha_ " jawab mereka serempak. Mekipun tidak menampik kemungkinan jika hal itu mustahil terjadi dalam situasi seperti ini. Mereka tidak bodoh, untuk hal yang sudah pasti didepan mata. Dimanapun ada pekelahian disitu pasti ada yang terluka meski dalam sekala kecil sekalipun. Namun demi memotiasi diri sendiri sebelum gugur dalam medan tempur tidak ada salahnya menanamkan hal positif dalam diri masing-masing. Karena bagi mereka kematian bukanlah hal yang menakutkan, selama mereka gugur dalam tugas yang mereka emban.

Hanya selang beberapa menit dari, serangan panah pertama. Kini beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam juga memakai penutup wajah mulai keluar dari persembunyian meraka, lengkap dengan senjata ditangan masing-masing. Bukan hanya empat atau lima orang saja, namun orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut berjumplah puluhan. Jumlah dipihak Jongin kalah telak, karena mereka hanya berjumlaah sembilan orang saja. Meski begitu mereka tidak ada niatan untuk mundur, sejatinya para pengawal itu adalah orang-orang pilihan yang sudah dilatih dengan begitu keras. Digembleng dengan berbagai tehnik bela diri. Dari mulai menyerang hingga bertahan. Itu semua dilakukan untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Diserang secara berkelompok dan tiba-tiba tidaklah mengejutkan bagi mereka, karena ini hampir terjadi disetiap ada kesempatan putra mahkota meninggalkan istana. Jongin tidaklah buta dengan niat terselubung mereka, bahkan Ia tahu dengan sangat pasti apa tujuan dari penyerangan ini. Menelisik dari penyerangan-penyerangan yang pernah terjadi, tujuan utama para penyerang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. _ya,_ mereka semua menginginkan nyawannya untuk dilenyapkan, tapi sejauh ini Ia belum tahu pasti siapa sebenarnya dalang dibalik penyerangann tersebut.

Pancingan emosi menjadi awal bagi kedua kelompok untuk saling mengangkat senjata masing-masing. Adu mulut dari Sehun juga Jongdae dengan beberapa orang dari kelompok berjubah menjadi pelengkapnya. Mereka saling melontarkan kata-kata juga geraman yang sarat akan kebencian juga kemarahan. Dentingan pedang, suara teriakan menggema ditengah hutan yang sunyi. Peluh juga darah mulai bercampur seiring dengan intensitas dari serangan kedua belah pihak. Begitupun juga dengan sang putra mahkota, laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan lambang kerajaan itu dengan lihai mengayunkan pedangnya. Menusuk, menebas, menyayat lawannya tanpa ampun.

.

.

Orang itu menggeram jengkel saat hewan buruannya kabur tepat pada saat suara dentingan pedang terdengar. Ia mengumpat dalam hati siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya dalam berburu. Dengan hati yang dongkol dia kembali memasukkan anak panah pada tempatnya, kemudian Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tampat itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti kembali mengingat rute jalan pulang yang terdekat menuju rumahnya satu-satunya adalah arah dimana suara perkelahian itu berasal. Jika dia mau, ada saja jalan lain. Akan tetapi rute itu memutar dan memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai rumahnya. Sedangkan dirinya harus segera pulang sebelum ibunya mengetahui jika dirinya kabur lagi dari pelayannya. Dia menghela nafas pelan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Ia memilih rute terdekat, dengan harapan tidak akan terseret dalam perkelahian tersebut.

Namun rencana tinggalah rencana, saat manik mata jernihnya menangkap sosok yang begitu Ia kenal sedang kepayahan dengan peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Sosok yang Ia lihat itu sedikit limbung, tidak bisa dengan benar menjaga keseimbangannya. Sedikit tidak percaya memang, karena biasannya orang itu tidak pernah selemah itu meski tubuhnya terluka parah sekalipun. Namun Ia tidak bisa gegabah mengambil keputusan meski orang yang sangat Ia tahu itu begitu kacau. Dari pada langsung bertindak Ia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang rimbun. Bukannya takut, Ia hanya tidak ingin salah langkah yang bisa berakibat fatal. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

Matanya menjelajah mengamati situasi yang sedang terjadi. Sedetik kemudian matanya membola, saat melihat seseorang dari kelompok berjubah mengayunkan pedangnya dari arah belakang siap menyerang orang yang sedari tadi Ia perhatikan. Dengan tanpa pikir panjang Ia langsung menyiapkan panahnya sedikit tergesa takut-takut jika dirinya kalah cepat dari sang penyerang berjubah. Tali busur panah itu tertarik dengan kuat hingga membuat kuku jarinya putih memucat, matanya memincing, membidik sasaran yang saat ini tengah bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya. Hanya butuh hitungan detik dan anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat.

.

.

Jongin masih bertahan melawan kelompok berjubah tersebut, meskipun Ia sedikit kewalahan melawannya. Nafasnya memburu, dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah tampannya. Kali ini Ia tidak bisa meremehkan lawannya, karena lawannya kali ini cukup tangguh dari lawannya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan beberapa pengawalnya juga sama kepayahannya dengan dirinya, Jongdae menerima beberapa luka ditubuhnya namun masih bisa bertahan. Sedangkan yang menurutnya terlihat memprihatinkan adalah Sehun. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat berbeda, dengan wajah yang semakin memucat juga bibir yang membiru. Jongin pikir pasti ada yang salah dengan pengawal pribadinya tersebut.

Ditengah-tengah Jongin mengayunkan pedangnya, Ia melihat seseorang dari arah belakang ingin menyerang Sehun. Rasa khawatirpun semakin menjadi, dalam hatinya Jongin merampalkan kata _"andwae"_ berulang kali, berharap sang pengawal pribadi juga sahabatnya itu menyadari bahaya yang mengancam dirinya. Jongin melihat sekeliling, berharap Jongdae ataupun pengawal lainnya menyadari hal itu, namun nyatanya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Karena mereka fokus pada lawan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri, masih kerepotan melawan lima orang sekaligus.

Detak jantung Jongin semakin terpacu saat laki-laki berjubah hitam itu mengayunkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi untuk mengakhiri hidup sang sahabat. " _ANDWAE"_ teriaknya dengan begitu lantang seiring dengan tubuh seseorang yang tumbang dengan suara erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T. B . C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey... para readers, aku balik lagi dengan cerita baru, setelah sekian lama ngumpet. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang kangen gak (hhhhhhh) ... abaikan ... tapi, terimakasih buat semuannya yang masih nunggu ataupun follow akun ini. Jangan lupa kritik, saran, like, komennya ya... juga, selamat tahun baru buat semuannya, semoga tahun ini semakin baik buat semuannya, EXO juga EXO-L semoga kita bisa bersama dalam waktu yang sangat lama, satu lagi karir EXO semakin bersinar dan semakin membuat iri para antis diluaran sana kekekekeke... (aamiin nin ya...)**

 **See you next chap chu ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL WITH YOU**

KAISOO VERSION

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU** and **KIMDAERI3**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

GENRE : DRAMA. SAEGUK, HURT

RATE : T (M?)

.

.

TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

BRUK!

Sehun ambruk, setelah benda tajam itu merobek daging bahunya. Disusul oleh pria berjubah hitam —yang mengayunkan pedang— dengan anak panah yang menembus pinggang bagian kirinya. Tepat mengenai organ vital sang pria, yang membuat pria itu langsung tidak bernafas.

" _Jeoha!_ Cepat pergi!" seru seseorang yang keluar dari semak-semak. Seseorang itu mengenakan pakaian serba biru langit dengan cadar hitam menutupi wajahnya. Dan memiliki postur tubuh yang bisa dikatakan pendek.

Jongin mengeryit bingung, dengan orang yang baru saja meneriakinya tersebut. Dilihat dari pakaiannya sudah jelas jika dia bukanlah bagian dari komplotan dari kelompok pria berjubah. Tapi saat melihat mata orang itu, Jongin merasa tidak asing. Tapi siapa? Jongin langsung menepis pikirannya yang tidak fokus. Karena saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan siapa sosok dibalik penutup wajah itu.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang. Apakah pahlawan dari putra mahkota yang tidak berguna ini?" pemimpin tersebut melihat kearah orang itu dengan tatapan mata remeh.

"Apakah itu penting bagimu, aku rasa kaulah yang tidak berguna." Balasnya

Pria berjubah itu geram, mengeratkan peganggan tangannya pada pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Sial" umpatnya, sambil mengangkat pedang itu untuk menyerangnya. Namun pria itu kalah cepat, karena dia sudah lebih dulu melesakkan anak panahnya dan tepat mengenai jantung pria itu. "Bidikan yang bagus" ucapnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri diiringi oleh sebuah seringai yang muncul dari balik cadarnya seiring dengan pria berjubah yang tumbang tak bernyawa.

"Kenapa anda masih disini, pergilah." Matanya beralih pada Jongin yang berdiri diam, masih setia memegang pedangnya.

"Tap - - pi bagaimana dengan Sehun?" gumamnya, Jongin melirik kearah Sehun sekilas dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, _Jeonha_ larilah keujung hutang. Disana anda akan menemukan kuda. Gunakan itu untuk pergi keistana." Ucap orang itu dengan satu kali tarikan nafas, matanya melihat sekitar takut-takut jika ada yang menyerang kearah mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Jongin terlihat sedikit ragu, sekali lagi Ia melihat kearah Sehun juga Jongdae dan beberapa pengawalnya yang masih bisa bertahan, melawan para pemberontak.

"Cepat!" seru orang itu. Akhirnya putra mahkota memilih untuk berlari, semakin menjauh dari area pertempuran tersebut.

Sepeninggalan putra mahkota orang itu dengan panahnya membantai semua komplotan berjubah hitam dengan cepat. Bahkan tidak ada hitungan detik untuk menumbangkan satu persatu komplotan itu.

Dengan langkah cepat dan tetap membidikkan anak panahnya, Ia mendekati tubuh pengawal Sehun yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tubuhnya tertelengkup dengan darah yang mengotori pakaiannya. Orang itu menaruh busur beserta anak panahnya begitu saja. Lalu dengan pelan-pelan membalik tubuh Sehun.

"Bertahanlah _"_ orang itu menaruh kepala Sehun diatas pahanya.

"eungh... uhuk..." pengawal Sehun terbatuk hingga dari bibirnya keluar cairan merah pekat, mengotori dagu dan mengalir keperpotongan lehernya.

"Tahanlah sedikit." Orang itu merobek pakaian bagian dalamnya, lalu melilitkan kain tersebut pada bahu pengawal Sehun untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang terus mengalir dari luka yang didapatnya.

"Kau-aarrgghhh" ucap pengawal Sehun yang disertai erangan kesakitan, saat orang itu mengikat kain dibahunya dengan kencang.

"Diamlah." Ketusnya, tak peduli suara erangan, orang itu malah dengan jahil menekan luka pengawal Sehun dengan sedikit kuat. Hingga laki-laki memejamkan matanya erat dan mengerang kesakitan, tidak lupa tersemat sebuah umpatan disela-sela erangan tersebut.

Sedang yang menerima umpatan tanpa rasa berdosa malah berdecih dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Sehun, memapahnya meski sedikit kesulitan karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang begitu mencolok.

"Sehun!" seru Jongdae dengan nafas terengah, diikuti oleh dua pengawalnya yang masih tersisa. Menghampiri Sehun dan orang berpakaian biru langit tersebut.

"Tolong bawa dia ketabib istana." Pinta orang itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Jongdae yang masih sibuk mengatur irama nafasnya.

Jongdae menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tidak ikut?" memandang orang itu sekilas, lalu menggantikan tubuh pendek itu untuk memapah Sehun yang sudah memucat dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Cepat pergilah, aku rasa ada racun ditubuhnya." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar hal itu Jongdaepun meminta pada dua rekannya untuk membantu membawa Sehun ketempat dimana kuda-kuda mereka berada. Lalu melesak membelah hutan untuk kembali keistana meninggalkan orang itu sendiri.

Orang itu menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu memungut busur serta anak panahnya yang tadi Ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sebelum Ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut, Ia memeriksa salah satu mayat dari pria berjubah hitam untuk memastikan sesuatu jika dugaannya benar. Tanpa menunda waktunya, Ia menyingkap kain _hanbeok_ dibagian leher pria itu. Dan _gotcha!_ Dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumamnya diiringi dengan seringaian dari balik penutup wajahnya.

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang harus dilakukan lagi, orang itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan mayat-mayat itu begitu saja.

.

.

Sedangkan disuatu tempat pertemuan, seorang laki-laki berjenggot —sudah berumur— terlihat begitu murka. Wajahnya mengeras, tangannya memegang gelas dengan begitu kuat. Hingga tangan kriput itu memutih. Beberapa orang disana tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu seseorang datang dengan membawa kabar kurang mengenakkan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah becus." Suara beratnya mengintruksi orang-orang yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya dan kalian selalu gagal hanya untuk melenyamkannya?" lanjutnya, Ia memandang satu persatu pengikutnya.

"Maafkan saya tetua, saya..."

"Jadi siapa pengacau itu?" laki-laki berjenggot yang di panggil dengan sebutan tetua itu memotong ucapan salah satu orangnya, sebelum bawahannya tersebut berbicara terlalu banyak.

Laki-laki berjubah hitam yang bersimpuh itu menjawab. "Saya tidak tahu tetua, karena dia juga mengenakan penutup wajah." Laki-laki tetap menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Laki-laki itu adalah salah satu dari kelompok berjubah yang berhasil melarikan diri. Dan kini Ia sedang memberikan laporannya pada para orang-orang yang bisa disebut tuannya itu.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi." Ucap tetua itu singkat. Laki-laki berjubah itupun, langsung meninggalkan ruangan yang berisikan tujuh orang tersebut. Tetua itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk pelan diatas meja jamuan.

.

.

Sang raja Kim Junmyeon memijit pelipisnya dengan frustasi, saat kepala _kasimnya_ melapor jika sang anak baru saja diserang oleh kelompok tidak dikenal saat sedang berburu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyannya.

" _ye Jeonha_ , beliau baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, pengawal Sehun sedang terluka parah." Jawab kepala _kasim_ dengan begitu sopan.

Sang Raja menghela nafas pelan, "Apa kelompok itu lagi?"

Kepala _Kasim_ menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Sedang sang Raja sendiri lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pikirannya terus bekerja, mencari cara untuk menangkap dalang beserta para pengikut otak dari balik insiden yang selalu menimpa penerus tahtanya. Raja Junmyeon bukannya tidak tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang menentang kebijakkannya. Ia tahu semua. Hanya saja, Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan banyak bukti untuk bisa menyeret mereka kedalam tahanan istana. Tidak mudah memang, mengingat mereka kelompok yang begitu berambisi untuk menggantikan tahtanya dengan orang pilihan mereka. Selain itu mereka juga bermain secara rapi dan bersih, hingga membuatnya kesulitan mencari bukti-bukti penting lainnya. Akan tetapi Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, jika selama Ia masih bernafas, Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu merampas tahtanya. Bukan berarti dirinya gila akan tahta, hanya saja jika dirinya menyerahkan tahtanya pada orang-orang yang seperti itu sama saja dengan meruntuhkan hidup rakyatnya. Karena sejatinya mereka hanya memikirkan kesejahteraan juga perutnya sendiri. Tanpa peduli rakyat yang mereka pimpin sedang kelaparan atau tidak. Oleh karena itu, demi rakyatnya Ia harus melindungi apa yang dirinya punya saat ini. Tidak peduli nyawanya sebagai taruhannya.

.

.

Malam harinya, pangeran Jongin sangat gelisah dikamarnya. Sedari tadi mondar-mandir tanpa henti meskipun sudah disuruh berhenti oleh _kasim_ yang selalu menemaninya. Apa tuannya itu tidak lelah pikirnya, bahkan dirinya yang sedari tadi melihatnya saja sudah mulai pusing. Namun apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan selain berdiam diri menemani sang tuan muda yang sedang uring-uringan.

Sedangkan Jongin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. otaknya dipenuhi dengan kejadian siang tadi. Kenapa Ia memilih pergi meninggalkan Sehun, Jongdae juga yang lainnya. Kenapa juga dia bisa menurut begitu saja dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dirinya kenal sama sekali. Yang pasti, Ia sedikit menyesal denga keputusannya siang tadi. Karena hingga saat ini Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar juga keadaan Sehun. Selepas Ia sampai di istana, Ia sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Terlebih beberapa jam setelah Ia sampai, ayahnya datang untuk menemuinya.

Jongdae?

Laki-laki berwajah kotak, dengan suara cempreng itu juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal biasanya Ia akan segera mengabarinya jika terjadi sesuatu. Apakah terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun? Pikiran burukpun mulai merasuki sebagian otaknya. Karena baginya Sehun bukanlah sekedar pengawal pribadi saja.

"Aku harus ketempat Sehun sekarang." putusnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, pangeran Jongin memakai jubahnya dengan dibantu oleh _kasim_. Setelah jubah itu terpasang rapi Pangeran Jongin meninggalkan kamarnya dengan diikuti oleh _Kasim_ yang membawa lentera juga beberapa pengawal yang siap sedia didepan pintu kamarnya menuju ke kediaman pengawal Sehun.

"Katakan, aku ingin menemui pengawal Sehun." Titah pangeran Jongin pada penjaga yang berada di depan kamar pengawal Sehun.

Penjaga itupun langsung mengangguk dan dengan segera melaksanakan perintah sang putra mahkota. Namun hal itu urung terjadi, karena pintu kamar itu lebih dulu dibuka dari arah dalam oleh seseorang.

" _Jeoha"_ pekik seorang gadis sedikit terkejut saat mendapati orang yang begitu Ia dan seluruh istana hormati. Namun setelahnya gadis itu langsung membungkuk hormat pada sang putra mahkota. "Ada perlu apakah _Jeoha_ datang kemari?" tanya dengan begitu sopannya.

"Apa Sehun ada di dalam?" gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

" _Orabeoni_ sedang beristirahat _Jeoha._ " Jelas gadis itu, yang tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo adik dari pengawal Sehun.

Pangeran Jongin mengangguk mengerti kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar sang pengawal yang diekori oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi kedapur istana mengambil beberapa camilan untuk pengawal Jongdae yang sejak tadi menemani kakaknya. Sekedar informasi saja, Kyungsoo sering keluar masuk istana dengan bebas. Gadis itu memiliki akses khusus berkat ayah juga kakaknya yang menjadi bagian istana. Tapi bukan berarti Kyungsoo dengan sesuka hatinya memasuki istana, tidak!. Ia hanya akan masuk istana ketika mengantarkan baju-baju milik kakaknya yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya didalam istana dari pada dirumah sendiri. Namun begitu, hampir semua yang berada diistana mengenalnya. Selain ramah Kyungsoo juga tidak segan membantu para pelayan istana yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih sering membantu para pelayan yang berada didapur, karena gadis itu senang sekali hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bahan-bahan makanan.

"Jongdae" panggil pangeran Jongin saat melihat Jongdae juga berada dikamar Sehun.

" _Jeoha"_ Jongdae langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Maafkan hamba, lupa memberitahu anda setelah sampai diistana." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongdae _hyung_. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Berondongnya.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja Jongin-a. Hanya luka kecil, tadi sudah diobati oleh tabib." Jawabnya, dengan berbicara santai. Karena jika sang putra mahkota itu sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ itu artinya Ia harus meninggalkan kesan formal diantara mereka. Tidak hanya saat berdua saja, hal itu berlaku saat mereka sedang bersama dengan Sehun juga. Kedekatan mereka tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi hingga membuat mereka bisa berbicara santai satu sama lain.

Jongin menghela nafas lega, namun tidak lega sepenuhnya. "Syukurlah. Lalu apakah tabib juga sudah memeriksa Sehun?" pandangan matanya beralih pada Sehun yang saat ini tengah terbaring diatas ranjang dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Sudah, baru saja tabib memeriksanya lagi."

"Lalu apa katanya?"

"Tabib bilang panah yang mengenai Sehun terdapat racun, tapi syukurnya racun itu belum menyebar. Tapi luka pada punggungnya terlalu dalam, hingga membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah." Jelas Jongdae

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja _hyung_?"

Jongdae menepuk bahu laki-laki yang sudah dirinya anggap adik sendiri itu dengan pelan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Jongin, tabib sudah mengobatinya. Dia hanya perlu banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan diri."

"Aku harap dia cepat pulih." Gumamnya, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Sehun.

"Jongin-a" panggil Jongdae.

Jonginpun menoleh kearah laki-laki itu. "Ya _Hyung."_

"Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati lagi. Karena sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau." Tutur Jongdae dengan nada serius.

Jongin tersenyum kecil kearah Jongdae. "Aku akan selalu aman jika bersama _hyung_ dan juga Sehun. Jadi aku tida perlu mengkhawatirkan itu bukan?"

"Tapi Jongin, tidak selamanya aku dan Sehun bisa bersamamu." Kekeh Jongdae dengan pemikirannya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu _hyung_ , apa kau bermaksud meninggalkanku?" kini giliran Jongin yang bertanya dengan nada serius.

Jongdae cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Takut jika putra mahkota itu salah paham atas ucapannya. "Tidak! Buka seperti itu maksudku." Ia menghela nafas "Baiklah, maafkan aku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi, kau beristirahatlah _hyung."_ Jika tadi Jongdae yang menepuk bahu Jongin, kini Jonginlah yang menepuk bahu Jongdae dengan tepukan lembut.

"Ya, kau juga." Balas Jongdae, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin.

Jongin keluar dari kamar Sehun diantar oleh Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan antara Jongdae dan Jongin. "Kyungsoo, maukah kau menemaniku berjalan sebentar mencari udara segar?" pinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Ahh _ye Jeoha..."_ Kyungsoo membungkuk. Gadis itu terlihat begitu canggung.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menjauh dari kamar Sehun dengan diikuti oleh rombonga putra mahkota yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya berjalan dengan diam. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, laki-laki itu sedikit terganggu karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakangnya dengan menundukkan kepalannya. Seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu dibawahnya. Mengerti jika gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman, Jonginpun memerintahkan _kasim_ dan para pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan dengan patuh, orang-orang itu segera undur diri. Memberikan putra mahkota menikmati waktunya seperti yang dia minta.

"Soo-ya angkatlah kepalamu." Titah Jongin, dengan suara yang terdengar lebut ditelinga gadis itu.

" _Jeoha_.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Angkatlah! Ini perintah." Suara Jongin berubah menjadi tegas. Maka dengan sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan hingga mata bulat itu bisa melihat waja putra mahkota yang terkena sinar rembulan. "Hanya ada kita berdua disini." Lanjutnya, sambil berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menatap punggung tegap sang putra mahkota.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini." Tiba-tiba Jongin mengeluh sambil melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan beriringan dengannya. Kyungsoo masih diam enggan menyela. "Banyak yang terluka karena melindungiku, apa aku melepaskan status putra mahkotaku saja?" tatapan matanya menyendu, namun Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu.

"Jangan!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan lantang, membuat Jongin sedikit berjingkat kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya. Yang membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Maksud saya, anda tidak perlu malakukan itu." Kyungsoo diam sejenak. "Jika anda melepaskan status anda, sama saja anda kalah."

"Kenapa begitu?" alis Jongin bertaut heran.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, banyak yang menentang anda. Tapi yang Mulia Raja mempercayai anda untuk menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Jika anda berhenti dan melepasnya, sudah pasti Raja begitu sangat kecewa pada anda. Begitupun dengan Jongdae _oppa_ juga _Orabeoni_ dan orang-orang yang mengabdi pada anda. Jangan membuat mereka kecawa _Jeoha_. Mereka ingin anda menjadi Raja, karena mereka percaya pada anda. Anda tidak perlu takut, banyak orang-orang yang akan berada dipihak anda. Yang anda perlu lakukan hanyalah, mempercayai mereka seperti mereka mempercayai anda."

"Begitukah?" Jongin menatap dalam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " _Orabeoni_ selalu berkata jika dia akan selalu menjaga anda sampai anda menjadi Raja. Tidak! Bahkan Ia bilang akan menjaga anda sampai dia tidak bisa menjaga anda lagi." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat sekelebat ingatan tentang kakaknya yang berkata akan menjaga Putra Mahkota seperti ayahnya yang menjaga Raja Junmyeon. Bahkan jika perlu dia tidak akan menikah ucapnya waktu itu dengan begitu menggebu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pendapatmu?"

"saya?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, pendapatmu dengan Putra Mahkota." Jongin melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin dan berjalan disampingnya. "Saya tidak mengerti _Jeoha"_ ucap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Putra Mahkota, bukankah pangeran Mingyu juga pantas? Beliau sudah banyak pengalaman dalam berperang. Sedangkan aku?"

"Kenapa anda berbicara seperti itu? Hanya karena pangeran Mingyu memiliki pengalaman perang yang lebih banyak dari anda, bukan berarti Ia pantas menjadi Raja." Kyungsoo melirik sekilah kearah Jongin. "Jika memang beliau menjadi Raja, kelak hanya akan meresahkan para rakyat. Percayalah, diluaran sana para rakyat mendukung anda. Anda perlu menambah kepercayaan dalam diri anda, _Jeoha._ " Tutup Kyungsoo.

Pangeran Mingyu adalah putra tertua dari istri kedua raja. Sedangkan Putra Mahkota Jongin, dia putra pertama dari istri pertama Raja Junmyeon. Namun dia lebih muda dari Pangeran Mingyu. Seperti banyak orang tahu, kepemimpinan Pangeran Mingyu dalam berperang, juga dalam Ia mengatur strategi pertempuran tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Otaknya mampu membuat rencana-rencana brilian untuk menumbangkan musuh-musuhnya. Oleh karena itu banyak sekali yang segan juga takut padanya. Akan tetapi dibalik otak brilian strategi peperangan, Pangeran Mingyu begitu buruk dalam hal sosialnya. Laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengan Putra Mahkota Jongin itu memikili sifat yang sangat buruk. Emosinya sering meluap-luap jika apa yang dijalankannya tidak sesuai dengan instruksinya. Ia juga sering memperlakukan para pelayan, prajurit, serta bawahannya yang lain dengan semena-mena dan menggunakan kekuasaanya dalam segala hal. Maka tidak heran jika Raja Junmyeon lebih memilik Putra Mahkota Jongin untuk meneruskan tahtanya ketimbang menunjuk Pangeran Mingyu. Selain Putra Mahkota Jongin mewarisi sifat bijaksana juga wibawa dari sang Raja, Putra Mahkota Jongin juga menguasai dibeberapa aspek lainnya. Ia selalu memikirkan rakyatnya, memperlakukan orang-orang begitu baik. Tidak perduli orang-orang tersebut adalah seorang pelayan. Hati Putra Mahkota Jongin begitu hangat seperti ibunya Permaisuri Yixing.

Jongin menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang. "Kau benar, Itulah yang aku takutkan. Tapi, sekarang semakin dekat aku menjadi Raja, semakin banyak pula ancaman disekelilingku. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang sekitarku terluka.

Kyungsoo mengerti kekhawatiran itu, rasa yang membuat dirimu akan tidak tenang dalam setiap waktunya. Merasa was-was dalam hal yang belum terjadi. "Itu hal yang wajar, Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu memang harus berkorban."

"Tapi bagiku itu tidak adil. Mereka berkorban demi satu orang. Aku merasa buruk." Sanggahnya.

"Jangan merasa buruk, karena itu tidak benar. Buktinya _Orabeoni_ selalu menjadikan anda sebagai panutannya. Anda adalah laki-laki hebat _Jeoha_ , Anda selalu memikirkan kesejahteraan rakyat juga kebahagiaan orang-orang disekitar Anda. Saya yakin, _Jeoha_ mampu melindungi apa yang seharusnya anda lindungi."

"Ya, semoga saja aku bisa." Jawab Jongin lirih.

Mereka berhenti ditengah jembatan yang membelah danau. Suasana ditempat tersebut begitu menenangkan, semilir angin yang tidak terlalu kencang mampu membuat otot saraf seakan melentur akan belaiannya. Itulah mengapa tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit Jongin ketika dirinya ingin menyendiri. Atau sekedar melepas penatnya, menjadi Jongin laki-laki biasa, bukanlah Jongin sang putra Mahkota yang sedang diincar nyawanya.

Matanya menerawang kearah danau yang dihiasi oleh pias sinar bulan. "Andai saja aku tidak lahir dari istri baginda raja. Andai saja aku bukan Putra Mahkota, mungkin hidupkan akan tenang. Tidak akan ada orang yang membenciku." Jongin bermonolog dalam hati. Namun apa daya, semua yang Ia ungkapkan dalam hatinya itu hanya sebuah kata "Andai" yang tidak akan bisa dirubah. Karena pada kenyataannya kini Ia berdiri diatas tanah istana dengan status putra Mahkota yang melekat pada dirinya.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berdini disampingnya sambil menatap jauh kearah danau. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin menceritakan sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya kepada orang yang selama ini diam-diam Ia kagumi dari jauh. Dengan kenyamanan hidup diluar status yang Ia sandang ini. Dan ini juga untuk pertama kalinya dia dan adik dari sahabatnya itu berbicara panjang hanya berdua. Karena biasanya gadis cantik disampinya itu hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan bertemu mereka tidak berbicara. Itulah yang membuat Jongin benci akan statusnya, Ia tidak bisa dengan leluasa mendekati gadis pujaannya. Katakanlah dirinya pengecut karena tidak bisa mengambil inisiatif secara terbuka untuk mendekati gadis itu, tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh dengan bertindak gegabah. Untuk saat ini, biarlah seperti ini karena Ia tidak ingin menempatkan Kyungsoo dalam bahaya. Mengingat para musuhnya semakin gencar memburunya.

"Jika saja akau bisa mengutarakan semuanya padamu Soo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T. B. C.**

 _ **chapter ini adalah hasil kolaborasi dengan kak kimdaeri3. Jadi semoga kalian semua suka. Dan jangan lupa mampir keFFnya kak Kim juga. Vote, dan Koment... Kak Kim, makasih udah mau diajakin join kekekekekeke.**_

 _ **Nt : Jeoha panggilan untuk putra mahkota.**_

 _ **Jeonha panggilan untuk raja.**_

" _ **jangan lupa selalu dukung dan cintai EXO"**_

 _ **See you next chapter guys chu~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL WITH YOU**

KAISOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Gadis itu memakai _hanbeok_ dengan _jagori_ warna putih berpita biru muda, senada dengan warna _chimanya._ Dibagian pinggangnya terpasang aksesoris dengan ornamen batu berbentuk hati tiga warna berlukiskan bunga, juga benang khusus panjang bergradasi pink dan merah. Rambut panjangnya dikepang kebelakang lalu diikat dengan _daenggi_ berwarna merah. Gadis itu juga memoles wajahnya dengan riasan tipis yang terlihat begitu natural. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo, yang saat ini tengah berjalan bersama ibunya. Menyusuri jalan yang penuh dengan orang berlalu lalang melakukan aktifitas jual beli. Sebenarnya tidak hanya para pedagang dan pembeli saja, akan tetapi dijalanan pasar itu kalian juga akan menjumpai banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya yang sebaya sambil memakan jajanan tradisional. Mata Kyungsoo terlihat begitu berbinar saat melihat anak-anak itu tertawa lepas. Ingin rasanya dirinya kembali kemasa kecilnya, dan bermain layaknya anak-anak yang sedang diperhatikkannya tersebut. Karena dimasa kecilnya Kyungsoo hanya akan bermain dengan sang kakak, itupun tidak setiap hari karena kakak laki-lakinya itu lebih sering bermain bersama sang putra mahkota.

"Kyungsoo, kita mampir kepenjual obat dulu ya, Ibu kemarin memesan obat untuk kakakmu." Suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Baik Ibu." Jawab Kyungsoo, sambil mengekor dibelakang sang ibu dengan membawa keranjang yang tertutup kain berwarna abu-abu ditangannya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Ibunya akan pergi keistana untuk menjenguk keadaan sang kakak yang sejak kemarin sedang sakit. Selain itu, Ibunya juga ingin meminta ijin pada putra mahkota atau mungkin sang raja untuk merawat sang kakak dikediaman mereka.

.

.

"Menurutmu, apa yang paling cocok untuk diberikan pada seorang gadis." Tanya Jongin pada sang adik yang saat ini sedang asik menyulam.

Gadis itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dengan alis bertaut heran. Untuk pertama kalinya sang kakak yang terkenal pendiam menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seorang gadis padanya. Sedangkan biasanya kakaknya itu hanya melakukan kunjungan biasa ketempatnya, lalu berbicara santai terkadang juga bercanda layaknya kakak beradik kebanyakan.

Baekhyun, gadis itu berdeham kecil. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apa _Orabeoni_ sedang menyukai seorang gadis? Siapa?" gadis itu berubah menjadi cerewet karena penasaran.

Jongin mendengus kecil. "Jawab saja _Gongju-nim_." Laki-laki itu sedikit kesal, sepertinya meminta pendapat pada adiknya adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Baekhyun terlihat mencebikkan bibirnya karena rasa penasarannya tidak mendapat jawaban. "Pikir saja sendiri." ucapnya kemudian, setelah itu Ia mengambil jarum rajut untuk melanjutkan rajutannya kembali.

Lihat, adiknya itu sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Kini dirinya harus bertanya pada siapa, Jongdae? _Ah,_ tidak! Laki-laki itu juga tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali jika menyangkut urusan perempuan. Percayalah, laki-laki itu hanya paham tentang pedang, panah, dan sejenisnya. Sehun? Bertanya pada laki-laki itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Ingat dia sedang sakit saat ini, selain sedang sakit ada alasan lain kenapa dirinya tidak bertanya pada Sehun.

"AA... sepertinya cicin lebih cocok untuknya." Gumamnya dengan mata berbinar, merasa mendapatkan ide yang bagus.

"Tidak!" Pekik Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba diiringi oleh bunyi gedebuk yang dihasilkan dari alat merajut Baekhyun yang dilempar begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

" _Gongju-nim_ kau mengejutkanku." Jongin mengelus dadanya, karena terkejut.

Gadis itu mendekat kearah Jongin, menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat dengan mata memincing menyelidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin, jari telunjuknya mendorong kepala Baekhyun untuk menjauhkannya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" bukannya menjawab pertannyaan sang kakak, Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Elak Jongin. Putra mahkota itu dengan cepat langsung berdiri, Ia tidak mau semakin risih ditatap oleh adiknya dengan pandangan menyelidik seperti itu. Hal itu membuat Baekyun sedikit terjungkal kebelakang, karena tidak siap saat dengan tiba-tiba sang kakak membuat pergerakan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya, Jongin berjalan sambil mengibaskan jubahnya meninggalkan sang putri yang masih kesal dibuatnya.

"Siapa kira-kira gadis yang disukai oleh _Orabeoni?_ " gumamnya, "Ahhhh aku benar-benar penasaran." Pekiknya, Ia tidak berhenti menghentakkan kakinya.

.

.

"Kepala _kasim_ Song." Seru Jongin sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh para rombongan yang selalu mengekor dibelakangnya, saat laki-laki ber _hanbeok_ khas kerajaan itu pergi kemana-mana.

Kepala _kasim_ Song langsung mendekat kearah Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya. " _Ye, Jeoha."_ Jawabnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku berikan kepada seorang gadis?" Ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang dia tanyakan pada sang adik beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongin menoleh kearah sang _kasim_ , menunggu jawabannya dengan tidak sabar.

" _ye,"_ _kasim_ sedikit memekik, namun detik berikutnya Ia langsung berdeham saat melihat tuannya itu melihatnya dengan begitu intens. "Bagaimana kalau bunga? Saya rasa seorang gadis akan sangat menyukai itu _Jeoha._ " Lanjutnya kemudian.

Jongin mengusap dagunya dengan alis bertaut," Tidak... tidak, bunga pasti akan layu." Tolaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalnya cepat. "Yang lainnya."

Sang _Kasim_ terlihat berpikir sejenak, "aahhh... kalau pakaian?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu ukuran tubuhnya" jawab Jongin dengan cepat.

"Sepatu?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mengetahui ukurannya."

Dan pembicaraan itu berlanjut hingga sang _Kasim_ tidak memiliki ide lagi, tentang barang seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh putra mahkota tersebut. Padahal sudah Ia sebutkan sekiranya apa saja barang yang disukai oleh seorang gadis, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang disetujui oleh putra mahkota. Bahkan _kasim_ itu sempat memberi saran untuk memberinya emas batangan karena menurutnya tidak ada gadis yang tidak menyukai benda-benda berharga seperti itu. Lagi-lagi, bukannya idenya diterima, _Kasim_ itu malah mendapatkan sebuah bentakan kesal. Jika begitu kenapa harus tanya pada orang lain, pikir sang _kasim_ dengan wajah memberengut. Kemudian dengan langkah tergesa langsung menyusul putra mahkota yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya bersama rombongan pelayan lainya.

.

.

Beberapa orang itu melakukan pertemuan lagi. Akan tetapi jumlah orang yang berada disana berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika pertemuan terakhir mereka hanya bertujuh, kini mereka berjumlah duabelas orang. Didepannya sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan yang tertata rapi diatas meja, beserta arak beras dengan kualitas terbaik.

Terkadang mereka terlihat berbicara dengan serius, terkadang juga berbicara dengan sangat santai. Bahkan tidak jarang terdengar gelak tawa yang mengisi ruangan luas tersebut. oohhh, mereka juga sering menggoda para _gisaeng_ yang sedari tadi menemani mereka. Padahal hari masih siang tapi mereka sudah minum-minum dan bermain perempuan.

Para laki-laki paruh baya itu terlihat begitu menikmati waktu mereka. Diantara mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan menjamah tubuh para wanita penghibur itu dengan panas. Mulai dari mencium bibir, meremas payudara, mengusap paha, hingga tangan keriput itu secara nakal bermain didaerah sensitif _gisaeng_ yang membuat wanita itu mengelijang meminta lebih. Tapi sesi itu hanya sampai tahap menggoda, tidak berlanjut pada tahap yang diinginkan oleh sang wanita penghibur. Karena pertemuan para lelaki paruh baya itu belum menuntaskan inti dari pertemuan itu sendiri. Maka mau tidak mau, baik para lelaki itu maupun para _gisaeng_ harus menahan gejolak hasrat mereka hingga pertemuan itu benar-benar berakhir.

"Jadi apa rencana anda tetua?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berumur sekitaran 40-50 tahun pada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dengan pandangan serius.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil tetua itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dengan pelan. "Jika cara kasar tidak berhasil, untuk kali ini kita akan menggunakan cara halus untuk menyingkirkannya.." jawab laki-laki itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Maksud tetua?" tanya laki-laki lain yang saat ini sedang menyodorkan gelasnya pada seorang _gisaeng_ yang saat ini tengah menuangkan arak pada gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti." Jawab sang ketua singkat, kemudian meminum araknya kembali dengan seringai yang tercetak dibibirnya.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang dayang pada permaisuri.

"Suruh masuk." Balasnya.

Dayang itu berjalan menuju arah pintu lalu membukanya. Dan tidak lama, masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan _hanbeok_ berwarna unggu.

"Selamat siang _mama_." Wanita itu memberi hormat.

" _Aigoo_ lihatlah siapa yang datang." Pekiknya dengan nada gembira. "Duduklah." Lanjutnya, mempersilahkan tamunya.

Wanita paruh baya itu dengan hati-hati duduk didepan sang ratu dengan meja kecil yang menjadi pembatas diantara keduanya. Kedua wanita itu saling bertukar senyum lembut, memperlihatkan kecantikannya meski umur kedua wanita itu tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

"Dayang Choi, tolong bawakan teh juga camilan untuk tamuku ini." Perintah permaisuri pada seorang dayang yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua wanita itu.

" _ye, Mama_." Dayang Choi membungkuk sambil berjalan mundur, untuk melaksanakan perintah sang permaisuri.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, karena dengan lancang menemui anda."

Sang ratu tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang begitu cantik. "Tidak apa-apa Tao, aku senang kau mau mengunjungiku." Balasnya "Aku dengar Sehun terluka parah apa itu benar?" tanyannya.

" _Ye Mama_ , sekarang dia sedang beristirahat."

"Maaf aku baru tahu, dan belum menjenguknya."

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia." Tao yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Do bersaudara itu tersenyum tipis. "Aaa... saya hampir lupa." Tao mengambil sesuatu dari dalam keranjangnya. "Saya membawakan anda kue beras, semoga Yang Mulia suka." Ia meletakkan piring yang terbuat dari rotan itu diatas meja.

Mata ratu langsung terlihat berbinar saat melihat kue yang jarang sekali dirinya makan itu. Dan dengan begitu antusias, sang ratu mengambil satu kue beras itu. Lalu dengan begitu anggunnya menggigit kue secara pelan.

"Ini enak sekali Tao." Pekiknya. Ratu mencomot kue beras yang kedua, kemudian melahapnya dengan semangat.

Tao yang melihat itu tersenyum senang. Dia tidak pernah berubah pikirnya. Perlu diketahui, sebenarnya Tao dan juga Ratu —yang dulu selalu dia panggil dengan panggilan _eonni_ — adalah dua orang yang berasal dari negara yang sama yaitu China. Mereka tumbuh didesa yang sering terjadi perang. Hingga suatu hari, desa mereka diserang oleh para pemberontak yang ingin menguasai kerajaan China. Serangan itu sebagai ancaman pada raja china untuk turun dari tahtanya. Keadaan waktu itu begitu sangat kacau, banyak orang tua yang terbunuh. Anak-anak dijadikan tawanan. Bahkan beberapa anak perempuan dengan keji disuruh melayani nafsu bejat para pemberontak.

Saat itu usia Tao baru menginjak delapan tahun. Dia begitu sangat ketakutan, karena hari itu banyak hal menyakitkan yang dilihat oleh matanya. Kedua orang tuanya seorang pedagang palawija terbunuh tepat didepan matanya. Tidak hanya itu saja, gadis kecil itu juga melihat adegan yang tidak seharusnya dirinya lihat diusianya. Tapi apa daya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan gadis polos itu tidak bisa menghindarinya. Sejak saat itu, Tao selalu ketakutan. Takut jika akan tiba hal itu menimpa dirinya. Namun Tuhan masih menyayanginya, ditempat tawanan itulah Ia bertemu Yixing seorang anak perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Yixing pulalah yang membawanya kabur dari tempat yang menakutkan itu. Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menuju dermaga. Dan berhasil, Tao dan Yixing berhasil melarikan diri menaiki kapal yang menuju _Hanseong_ dengan cara menyelinap diantara orang dewasa hingga sampai ditempat tujuan dengan selamat.

"Tao minumlah tehnya." Suara ratu yang tidak lain Yixing memecah lamunan Tao yang sejak tadi sibuk mengenang masa sulitnya dimasa lalu. Bahkan saking sibuknya melamun Ia tidak sadar kapan cangkir teh itu sudah tersedia didepannya.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya ratu Yixing, sambil menatap lamat-lamat wanita yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Tao menggeleng kecil. "Tidak _Eonni_." Mata wanita itu langsung membulat, karena merasa ucapannya salah. "Ahhh maafkan saya Yang Mulia." Ucapnya cepat.

Ratu Yixing meraih tangan Tao dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Tao, aku sangat senang kau memanggilku seperti itu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak mendenggar panggilan itu." tuturnya.

Akhirnya kedua wanita itu melanjutkan obrolannya dengan santai. Mengenang masalalu juga menceritakan hal-hal yang selama ini tidak mereka ketahui dari masing-masing. Tao juga menceritakan tujuannya hari ini datang keistana, yang baru saja mengunjungi raja, meminta ijin pada orang nomor satu diGoryeo itu untuk membawa Sehun pulang. Oleh karena itu Ia bisa mengunjungi wanita yang dulu sudah dirinya anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati membuka perban yang membalut bahu Sehun. Membersihkan luka itu dengan air bersih, kemudian membalur luka tersebut dengan obat luar yang sudah disediakan oleh tabib istana. Setelah itu jari-jari lentik itu memasang perban untuk menutup luka itu kembali. Hal itu dia lakukan juga pada luka Sehun yang berada dilengan kanannya atau lebih tepatnya bekas anak panah.

Setelah selesai menutup semua luka sang kakak, kini Kyungsoo mengambil baskom yang sudah diisi dengan air hangat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo mencelupkan sebuah kain bersih kedalam baskom tersebut, kemudian memerasnya sebelum kain tersebut Ia gunakan untuk menyeka wajah Sehun dengan pelan.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandang lekat wajah sang adik yang begitu serius dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Salah satu kebisaan gadis itu jika tengah fokus dengan sesuatu yang sedang dia kerjakan. Sehun baru menyadari jika beberapa bulan, atau mungkin sudah menyentuh tahun, Ia dan Kyungsoo jarang sekali bertemu. Bahkan mungkin bisa dihitung jari. Jika boleh jujur Ia begitu merindukan adik satu-satunya itu. Banyaknya hal yang terjadi membuatnya tanpa sadar mengabaikan adik yang dulu begitu manja padanya. Dan hari ini Ia baru sadar, jika adiknya itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik, anggun juga tangguh. Sangat berbeda jauh dari masa kecilnya yang suka merengek meminta dirinya untuk menemani bermain dan pergi ketempat-tempat yang dia inginkan. Dan jika tidak dituruti maka gadis itu akan menangis sambil duduk ditanah tepat didepan rumah mereka, tanpa peduli ibu mereka mengomel gara-gara pakaian Kyungsoo kecil kotor.

"Sooie..." panggil Sehun dengan suara yang serak. "Kau masih melakukannya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Usapan Kyungsoo pada dada Sehun terhenti sejenak, namun detik berikutnya tangan lentik itu kembali bergerak. Gadis itu masih diam, tidak ada tanda-tanda bibirnya akan terbuka menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Bisakah kau..."

" _Orabeoni_ jangan memintaku untuk berhenti, aku tidak bisa." Potongnya, kini manik mata bulat itu menatap manik mata Sehun yang sedikit sayu.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pendek, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih memegang kain lap ditangannya. " _Orabeoni,_ hanya takut Soo." Ucapnya lembut, berharap sang adik mengerti kekawatirannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo membalas genggaman Sehun sambil mengusapnya lembut, juga memberikan senyuman tulus pada sang kakak.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, jika jawaban Kyungsoo sudah seperti itu tidak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan.

"Putra Mahkota tiba." Seseorang diluar sana berucap dengan lantang, membuat Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan genggaman mereka. Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan kain lap itu kedalam baskom lalu meletakkannya dibawah ranjang.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan masuklah Jongin yang berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Aku dengar kau sudah sadar, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Kyungsoo yang tengah memakaikan _sokgui_ pada tubuh Sehunpun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada sang putra mahkota.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik Yang Mulia." Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan suara yang bisa dibilang cukup lirih.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah kelegaan yang tergambar jelas disana. "Banyaklah beristirahat, kau tahu aku tidak punya lawan untuk bermain pedang." Guraunya, diiringi oleh kekehan yang jenaka. Tidak lupa matanya sedikit melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah membereskan peralatan yang dipakainnya untuk mengurusi Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar itupun tersenyum tipis. "Masih ada pengawal Jongdae, Yang Mulia bisa bertanding dengannya."

"Tidak, pengawal Jongdae terlalu cerewet untuk dijadikan lawan bertanding." Elaknya.

"Benarkah begitu Yang Mulia" Saut Jongdae yang tiba-tiba saja menyahut obrolan mereka.

Jongin berdeham kecil, "Benar apanya?" Jongin terlihat sedikit kikuk, karena tidak tahu kapan laki-laki yang sedang jadi bahan obrolannnya bersama Sehun itu datang.

"Pengawal Jongdae terlalu cerewet untuk dijadikan lawan bertanding." Jongdae dengan santai menirukan ucapan Jongin dengan gaya yang persis. Membuat laki-laki calon penerus tahta itu mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Kau memang cerewet." Ucapnya kemudian dengan ketus.

"Tidak, aku tidak cerewet"

"Kau iya Jongdae, SANGAT" Jongin meliat kerah Jongdae dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, akan tetapi laki-laki berwajah kotak itu sama sekali tidak takut.

"Bagian mana yang menggambarkan saya cerewet? Saya hanya mengomentari cara anda menyerang dan memainkan pedang anda, Apa itu salah?" Jongdae dengan bersungut-sungut membela dirinya sendiri.

"Lihatlah ... lihatlah (telunjung Jongin mengarah pada muka Jongdae) kau mengakuinya. Asal kau tau, selama ini Sehun tidak pernah mengomentari gaya permainan pedangku. Kau saja yang sangat cerewet melebihi dayang Ong." Ejeknya dengan begitu semangat.

Jongdae mendengus. "Itu karena Sehun saja yang bodoh." Balasnya.

"YAAaaa" Sehun berteriak dengan suara seraknya hingga membuat laki-laki itu terbatuk. Kyungsoo yang berada didekatnya langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung sang kakak dengan begitu pelan. Juga seutas senyum terpatri dibibir hatinya kala mendengar perdebatan antara tiga orang laki-laki itu.

"Cantik." Gumam Jongin tiba-tiba saat tidak sengaya melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Siapa yang cantik?" Jongdae yang tidak sengaja mendegar, dengan penasaran bertanya.

"Rahasia!" Jongin membuat gaya imut, yang seketika merubah mimik wajah Jongdae seolah-olah jijik.

"Saya tahu siapa yang anda maksud Yang Mulia, haruskah saya memberi tahunya?" Jongdae menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda sang putra Mahkota dengan seringai dibibinya.

"Jangan coba-coba..." Jongin memperingatkan, Namun Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya santai sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "EEEEUUUUUUHHHHH sudah kubilang jangan lakukan." Lanjut Jongin, suaranya memelan, matanya melihat kearah Kyungsoo sekilas takut-takut jika gadis itu mengengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Jongdae. Jongin merasa sedikit lega karena gadis itu masih sibuk membantu Sehun meredakan batuknya. Yang harus Jongin lakukan sekarang adalah membungkam mulut rombeng Jongdae.

"Kyu..." Jongin cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Jongdae menggunkan tangannya sebelum dia berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Kyungsooo-yaaaa" suara lengkingan menggema diseluruh ruangan bertepatan dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Empat orang yang ada disanapun berjingkat kaget dengan kedatangan gadis yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Astaga" Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas ditangannya karena terlalu kaget.

Sedang gadis yang hampir membuat semua orang jantungan itu dengan santai berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, kedua tangannya mengangkat _chima_ nya yang sedikit membuat langkahnya terganggu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya didepan Jongin dan Jongdae "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyannya "kalian mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya?" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah menatap aneh pada dua laki-laki yang saat ini dalam posisi yang bisa dikatakan sedikit intim.

Jongin yang menyadari itu langsung mendorong tubuh Jongdae untuk menjauh darinya, kemudian Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada _Jeogori_ nya dengan bibir yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Sedang Jongdae sendiri hanya bisa mendengus saat dorongan pada tubuhnya itu hampir saja membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Sungguh tidak elit pikirnya.

"Ya jangan salah paham." Jongin dengan sewot berteriak pada adiknya itu. Namun Baekhyun hanya tak acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan muka yang berseri-seri. Jangan salah paham bukan karena Ia menyukai Kyunsoo dalam tanda kutip. Ia hanya terlalu senang bisa melihat sahabatnya kembali, karena sudah agak lama gadis bermata bulat itu tidak berkunjung keistana.

"Aku pinjam Kyungsooku sebentar ya, pengawal Sehun." Tutur gadis itu dengan tangan yang sudah mengapit lengan Kyungsoo secara posesif. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun gadis itu langsung menarik Kyungsoo dengan sedikit paksa, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menghakiminya. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan pekikan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Demi Tuhan beberapa kali gadis itu bahkan terlihat akan terjatuh karena _chima_ yang dipakainya terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Mau dibawa kemana Kyungsoo-ku" tanpa sadar Jongin mengutarakan kata-kata tersebut dari bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo-ku?" Tanya Sehun dengan heran.

"Kau tidak tahu Sehun?" Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti pada Jongin sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yang Mulai menyukai adikmu." Jongdae mengucapkannya dengan penuh kemenangan, saat melihat Jongin gagal mencegahnya.

" _Ye!_ " Sehun memekik terkejut.

"Waahhh... kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya?"

"Hentikan, atau aku akan memecatmu pengawal Jongdae!"

"aaahhh benarkah? waaahhhh aku tidak sabar mencari para gadis cantik untuk kukencani."

"Aaiisshhttt.." Jongin mengibaskan _jeogori_ nya kemudian meninggalkan dua pengawalnya itu dengan wajah bersungut-sungut kesal. "Awas saja kau Kim Jongdae" gerutunya, dilanjutkan dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang tidak jelas, yang Ia tujukan pada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apakah itu benar Jongdae _Hyung?"_ Sehun bertanya setelah kepergian Jongin. Jongdae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh keyakinan yang begitu tinggi.

.

.

Disudut lain istana, Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun yang begitu cepat. Nafasnya sudah terengah lelah, namun Ia sudah tidak lagi memekik meminta untuk dilepaskan. Kyungsoo sudah menyerah untuk itu, tenggorokannya terasa kering karena sedari tadi gadis itu bernafas melalui mulutnya.

"Kau tau?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal kedepan jika saja Ia tidak langsung memegangi lututnya. Gadis itu langsung meraup udara dengan rakus sambil mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali. " _Orabeoni_ sepertinya sedang menyukai seorang gadis." Lanjutnya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tapi aku tidak rela Kyungsoo." gadis itu terus berceloteh, merajuk karena mengetahui jika sang kakak menyukai gadis yang mungkin saja tidak dikenalnya. "Kyungsoo, kamu mendengarku tidak sih?" pekiknya sambil berbalik, setelah Baekhyun merasa tidak ada respon dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Kyungsoopun terlonjak kaget, gadis bermata bulat itu buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya kembali meskipun nafasnya belum sepenuhnya normal. Namun Ia tidak ingin membuat putri didepannya ini semakin kesal, karena bisa sangat merepotkan jika hal itu terjadi. "Sa-ya men-dengar-nya _Gongju-nim_." Dengan sedikit terbata Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ceritaku?" Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan lamat-lamat.

"Me-menurut sa-ya i-itu ka-kabar yang mem-ba-hagiakan _Gongju-nim"_ entah kenapa bibirnya sedikit tidak rela untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Tapi, apa haknya untuk bersikap seperti itu. Kyungsoo kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seharusnya anda mendukung putra mahkota." Kini Kyungsoo berucap dengan sedikit santai.

"Tapi aku tidak suka Kyungsoo, aku menolaknya." Dengan nada bersungut-sungut Baekhyun membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, bahkan Ia juga membuat tanda silang menggunakan kedua tanganya yang melambangkan jika gadis itu benar-benar menentang hal itu.

"Apa anda takut putra mahkota tidak perhatian lagi dengan anda?" tebak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak"

"Apa anda takut putra mahkota tidak akan mengunjungi anda lagi?"

"Tidak"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya pelan, namun sedetik kemudian pemikiran yang tak terduga muncul dikepalanya. Hingga membuat mata bulat itu semakin membulat karena merasa terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lalu dengan begitu intens Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya, lalu berhenti pada mata sipit yang lebih mirip mata anak anjing. Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit menyelidik.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus, merasa risih dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya sedikit takut itu.

Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka mulutnya. " _Gongju-nim,_ apa anda menyukai putra mahkota?" Kyungsoo berkata sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Maksud saya, menyukainya sebagai seorang gadis pada seorang laki-laki." Lanjutnya, kemudian Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya merasa telah lancang karena menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"APA?" Baekhyun memekik dengan lantang, matanya yang sipit melotot kearah Kyungsoo dengan begitu horor. "Astaga apa yang kau katakan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan Kyungsoo dengan brutal hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Kau pikir aku sudah gila ya, ooohhh?" Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara kasar. Kejengkelannya semakin bertambah saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis yang sudah lama dekat dengannya itu memiliki pikiran sesempit itu. Kemana perginya otak cerdas gadis itu pikir Baekhyun.

"Ma-maafka sa-sa-ya _Gongju-nim."_ Cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya, ketika Baekhyun tidak lagi memukulinya. Jujur saja tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal. Meskipun tubuh Baekhyun, kecil seperti dirinya namun pukullannya tidak kalah dengan pukulan ibunya yang menguasai jurus wushu.

"Aiihhhh kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja diikuti oleh rombongan yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kau memang bodoh Do Kyungsoo." Grutunya, sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi gadis terbodoh sekarang ini. "AAAHHHHH" Kyungsoo mengela nafas kasar sebelum Ia berlari menyusul Baekhyun, sambil memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu, juga tidak lupa kata-kata maaf yang meluncur beberapa kali dari bibir hatinya.

.

.

Malam dengan bulan cantik yang bersinar diatas langit yang gelap dikelilingi oleh jutaan bintang disekelilingnya. Malam yang indah, yang sayang untuk dilewatkan bagi seseorang yang begitu mencintai pemandangan langit malam. Namun dibalik keindahan tersebut, bayangan-bayangan hitam berseliweran diatas atap. Meloncat dengan lincah dari atap satu keatap yang lain. Mereka bukanlah hantu, melainkan beberapa orang berpakaian gelap dan serba tertutup dengan pedang dimasing-masing pinggang. Tujuan mereka hanya satu yaitu _Chungung (istana musim semi)_ dimana putra mahkota saat ini tinggal.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo —gadis itu— baru saja keluar dari kediaman sang putri yang sedari tadi melarangnya untuk pergi. Maka dari itu, gadis bermata bulat itu dengan terpaksa harus menemani sang putri hingga dia tertidur, sebagai hukuman karena dirinya telah membuat Baekhyun kesal dengan kata-katanya tadi siang. Dan sebagai gantinya itu semua, Ia harus rela ditinggal oleh ibunya yang lebih dulu pulang bersama kakaknya, yang ternyata diperbolehkan untuk dirawat ibunya dirumah mereka.

Bukan tanpa sebab jika dirinya terjebak dikediaman sang putri. Percayalah jika Kyungsoo sudah bersama Baekhyun yang sedang marajuk, Ia merasa seperti layaknya ibu bagi gadis yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya tersebut. Namun dalam hal sifat Kyungsoo jauh lebih dewasa dari pada Baekhyun. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana repotnya Kyungsoo siang, sore hingga beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia harus menuruti semua perintah Baekhyun, mulai dari menjadikannya boneka riasannya, hingga sampai hal tidak terduga lainya yaitu mandi berdua. Eits, jangan salah paham, mereka berdua mandi berbeda bak mandi. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga harus menyuapi gadis itu makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh para pelayan istana. Tidak hanya itu, Kyungsoo juga harus mengusap kepala Baekhyun saat dengan manjanya dia tiduran dipangkuannya. Baekhyun selalu bilang jika usapan yang Kyungsoo berikan begitu menenangkan dan menghangatkan hatinya. Hingga Baekhyun ingin merasakan terus dan terus bahkan jika perlu setiap hari saat menjelang tidur dia ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa memaklumi itu, Ia sangat tahu bagaimana bisa tuan putrinya itu bersikap manja pada orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Karena sedari kecil bisa dibilang dia jarang sekali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibu ratu. Bukan berarti ibu ratu membenci Baekhyun, Tidak! Itu karena keharusan yang harus diterima Baekhyun dan keturuan kerajaan lainnya.

Sebuah kerajaan memiliki peraturan sendiri, jika panggeran atau tuan putri sudah menginjak usia tujuh tahun maka mereka harus menempati kediamannya sendiri-sendiri. Yang memang sudah dikhususkan untuk mereka. Maka mau tidak mau mereka yang diusia itu masih sangat membutuhkan perhatian ibu ratu maupun raja harus merelakan itu semua. Sebagai gantinya mereka ditemani oleh dayang pilihan yang benar-benar sudah dilatih dan dipercaya untuk mengurusi semua kebutuhan mereka. Atau secara tidak langsung para dayang itu bisa disebut sebagai pengasuh. Meski begitu baik ratu dan raja tidak lepas tangan begitu saja kepada anak-anak mereka, pasangan suami istri itu akan mengunjungi anak-anak mereka diwaktu-waktu tertentu yang lagi-lagi sudah ditentukan. Rumit memang, tapi itulah segelintir kisah yang terjadi didalam istana.

 **Kembali pada masa sekarang.**

Kyungsoo menyusuri lorong-lorong bagian istana yang begitu sepi, hanya ada beberapa penjanga ditempat-tampat tertentu yang memang disiagakan. Kaki mungilnya berjalan dengan cepat, bukan karena takut bukan, hanya saja Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika hampir selarut ini masih berkeliaran didalam istana yang sesungguhnya tidak diperbolehkan. Sebenarnya tadi salah satu _kasim_ ingin megantarnya pulang namun Ia menolak, karena Ia tahu jika _kasim_ tersebut juga memerlukan waktu mereka untuk istirahat sebelum hari esok memulai rutinitas yang sama kembali.

 **Duk**

Kyungsoo mendengar suara dari arah yang tidak jauh darinya. Secara was-was, gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat sadar jika itu adalah lorong yang menuju kediaman putra mahkota. Merasa khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Kyungsoo dengan segera menambah kecepatan langkahnya sambil mengangkat _Chimanya_ agar tidak membuat kakinya kesusahan saat melangkah.

Perasaannya semakin tidak enak, saat didepan sana matanya melihat beberapa pengawal sudah tergeletak ditanah bersimbah darah dan tidak lagi bernyawa.

Di lorong lainnya, para orang berpakaian merah gelap itu, menerobos masuk kekediaman putra mahkota setelah berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa pengawal penjaga. Kedua orang diantaranya saling menganggukkan kepalanya memberi kode untuk melanjutkan misi yang saat ini sedang mereka kerjakan. Setelah mengerti satu sama lain, kedua orang itu langsung meninggalkan lorong —dimana beberapa dari mereka masih mengurus beberapa pengawal yang berusaha melawan mereka— menuju sebuah kamar, dimana saat ini putra mahkota Jongin tengah bersitirahat.

Didalam kamar, putra mahkota Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya saat mendengar kegaduhan. Dengan sedikit berat Ia membuka matanya, namun Ia begitu terkejut saat sebuah benda tajam sudah berada dilehernya. Benda itu terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya, namun dari sana Ia juga bisa mencium bau anyir yang sudah pasti bau darah. Astaga apa lagi ini , apa sekarang orang-orang itu sudah mulai bertindak secara terang-terangan untuk menyingkirkannya hingga mereka nekad memasuki istana?pikir Jongin.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya, meskipun sudah pasti tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat dari orang-orang dihadapannya saat ini.

Laki-laki yang menodongkan pedangnya itu terkekeh "Apa anda takut yang mulia?" bukan menjawab laki-laki itu bertanya dengan nada remeh.

"cih ... aku tidak pernah takut pada kalian." Balas Jongin dengan penuh ketegasan, matanya mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk melihat siapa orang dibalik topeng itu, namun gagal karena sialnya mereka saat ini telah mematikan penerangan yang ada dikamarnya. Namun jika dilihat dari pakaian juga topeng yang mereka pakai, Jongin sudah tau pasti jika meraka berbeda dari orang-orang yang kemarin pagi menyerangnya, lalu siapa lagi ini?

"Benarkah?" laki-laki itu mengarahkan pedangnya pada pipi Jongin. " Jangan terlalu percaya diri yang mulia, malam ini tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu, para penjaga didepan sudah mati. Lalu pengawal yang selalu gagah berani menjadi tamengmu itu sedang sekarat, aahhh pengawalmu satunya mungkin sedang menikmati alam mimpinya." Lanjut laki-laki itu dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa? apa kau sekarang takut yang mulia?" dia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Jongin. "Tenang saja ini tidak akan sakit." bisiknya diiringi oleh seringai dari balik topengnya. Laki-laki itu menepuk pipi Jongin dua kali dengan sedikit kasar, sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan perasaan marah. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa melawan hanya saja, saat ini dirinya tengah dalam keadaan terpojok. Ingin sekali tangannya mengapai pedang yang tidak jauh darinya namun gerakan itu ternyata terbaca oleh laki-laki satunya yang lebih dulu menyingkirkan pedang Jongin.

"Woow ... sayang sekali, anda kurang cepat yang mulia" Lagi-lagi, laki-laki itu mengejeknya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera mengakhiri ini." Laki-laki itu mulai mengarahkan kembali pedangnya pada leher Jongin.

Namun baru saja laki-laki itu akan melancarkan aksinya, seseorang masuk dengan membawa pedang yang juga sudah berlumur darah, bahkan darah tersebut sebagian menetes mengotori lantai. Tanpa basa-basi lagi orang itu langsung menyerang dua orang bertopeng yang ingin menyelakai Jongin.

"SIAL!" pekik salah satu dari mereka, lalu maju untuk melawan orang yang baru datang tersebut. "Jadi kau perempuan?" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menahan pedang orang tersebut dengan pedangnya.

Orang itu menyeringai. "Kenapa? apa kau terkejut?" orang yang diketahuinya adalah seorang perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada laki-laki bertopeng. "Jika kau takut kau boleh meletakkan pedangmu dan dengan senang hati aku akan memenggal kepalamu." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar lembut namun menyeramkan.

"Cih, hanya karena kau perempuan, jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu untuk memenggal kepalaku dengan mudah. Karena akulah yang akan memenggal kepalamu lebih dulu." Balas laki-laki itu dengan tidak kalah tajam

"Aahhhh benarkah, baiklah kalau begitu."

Perempuan itu langsung membebaskan pedangnya, dan mulai mengayunkan pedang tersebut dengan begitu lihainya. Beberapa kali bahkan dengan apik tubuh itu mampu menghindar dari serangan brutal laki-laki bertopeng tersebut yang membuat laki-laki itu menggeram kesal. Meskipun dia seorang perempuan namun, pergerakan dan juga jurus pedang yang digunakannya bukanlah main-main. Orang awampun sudah pasti tahu jika perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang begitu terlatih.

 **Srak...**

"aarrggghhhkkk Sialan!"

Perempuan itu berhasil melukai pinggang laki-laki bertopeng hingga darah menguncur dari sana. "Sasaran yang bagus." Ucapnya berbangga diri, dan dengan pergerakan cepat —memanfaatkan lawan yang sedang lengah— perempuan itu langsung meghunuskan pedangnya begitu saja pada perut laki-laki bertopeng. Dia memutar pedangnya seolah-olah sedang mengaduk isi perut laki-laki itu, kemudia setelah merasa cukup, dengan begitu sadis perempuan itu menarik begitu saja pedangnya. Hingga terdengar suara dentuman mengiringi tubuh laki-laki yang tidak bernyawa itu menyentuh lantai.

Laki-laki lain yang saai ini sedang menahan Jonginpun merasa marah karena temannya terbunuh begitu saja. Dengan amarah yang sudah berada diujung umbun-umbun laki-laki itu memilih menjauh dari Jongin dan menyerang seseorang yang sudah membuat temannya tidak bernyawa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup." Laki-laki itu berucap dengan begitu ambisius, menatap nyalang pada perempuan yang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku." Tantangnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jongin segera beranjak dari ranjang kemudian mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh. Baru saja Ia akan melangkah, seseorang lebih menabrak tubuhnya yang membuat Jongin secara reflek menangkap tubuh tersebut. "Perempuan?" batin Jongin saat tangannya berhasil menyentuh pinggang itu dan mengenali bentuk pakaian yang dipakainya.

Mata Jongin melirik sekilas pada lengan perempuan itu saat telinganya mendengar suara desisan dari bibirnya. Ada darah disana, sudah pasti Ia sedang terluka.

"Hyyaaaa" Suara teriakan itu membuyarkan fokus Jongin, hingga membuat sang penerus tahta itu menoleh kearah laki-laki yang beberapa langkah berada didepannya sambil mengangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi.

Perempuan itu berusaha membebaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin, namun dengan cepat Jongin mencegahnya. Laki-laki itu malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang sang perempuan. Lalu tangan lainnya yang sedang memegang pedang terangkat lurus kedepan, sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar erangan dari laki-laki bertopeng.

Jongin memang diam, namun otaknya bekerja dengan cepat. Memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi. Memanfaatkan ruang gelap juga kecerobohan laki-laki bertopeng itu, Jongin berhasil membuat laki-laki bertopeng itu tidak bernyawa tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Setelah mendengar bunyi dentuman, kini mata Jongin memilih fokus pada perempuan yang saat ini masih berada didekapnnya. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang satu sama lain ditengah minimnya penerangan untuk bisa mengenali wajah masing-masing. Atau mungkin hanya Jongin yang membutuhkan sebuah penerangan. Karena pada kenyataannya perempuan itu, kini tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri kerena tengah terjebak dalam suasana yang sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri masih memandang intens mata yang saat ini tengah berkedip-kedip didepannya dengan kepala penuh dengan pikiran.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C.**

 **Note. Hanbeok = Pakaian tradisional khas korea selatan**

 **Jeogori = bagian atas hanbeok yang berbentuk seprti rompi (untuk wanita) sedangkan untuk laki-laki bentuk jeogori lebih besar dan panjang sampai menutupi bagian tubuh atas sampai pinggang bahkan bisa lebih.**

 **Chima = bagian rok dari hanbok (lapisan rok ini ada yang tunggal ada yang berlapis)**

 **Daenggi = pita yang digunakan untuk mengikat rambut panjang.**

 **Gongju = sebutan untuk putri dari hubungan resmi raja dengan permaisuri.**

 **Kasim = pelayan istana laki-laki (yang sudah dikebiri)**

 **Gisaeng = wanita yang berprofesi sebagai penghibur di Korea pada zaman dinasti Goryeo dan dinasti Joseon.**

 **Orabeoni = adalah bentuk formal dari 'oppa'.**

 **Jeonha = panggilan untuk seorang raja**

 **Jeoha = panggilan untuk seorang putra mahkota atau penerus tahta.**

 **Sokgui = bagian dalam Jeogori (berwarna putih)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau banyak banget typo. Menurut kalian gimana sih ff ini, membosankan kah atau tidak menarik sama sekali. Cos aku liat minatnya sediit banget, atau faktor kelamaan hiatus hhhhh Cuma tanya gays. Kalau baca jangan lupa komen dan suka ya. Kritik jika memang ff ini jelek.**

 **Btw makasih buat semua yg udah mau baca, komen, follow, n favorite ff ini. Tolong selalu dukung ff yang aku buat hehehe.**

 **See you next chap chu~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL WITH YOU**

KAISOO VERSION

.

.

CAST : KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

RATE : T (M?)

.

.

TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Barisan para prajurit berlarian cepat namun teratur di lorong-lorong istana dengan pakaian perang lengkap, serta tombak dan pedang di tangan masing-masing pajurit. Mereka dibagi beberapa kelompok, menyebar kebeberapa penjuru istana. Terlebih ke tempat-tempat yang begitu penting seperti kediaman ibu suri, ibu ratu, selir raja, kediaman putri Baekhyun, kediaman pangeran Mingyu, dan yang paling utama adalah kediaman raja juga kediaman putra mahkota yang saat ini tengah diserang oleh para penyusup.

Bahkan dibeberapa tempat para dayang dan _kasim_ terlihat begitu panik saat mendengar jika ada penyusup masuk kedalam istana. Dengan cekatan tanpa ada perintah secara lisan, mereka buru-buru masuk kedalam kediaman para tuan mereka masing-masing. Menutup pintu dan jendela dengan rapat, merapatkan barisan membuat sebuah tameng perlindungan untuk orang yang berada didalam kediaman tersebut. Sebuah tugas bagi siapa saja yang menjadi bagian dari istana, karena sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang prajurit, dayang, _kasim_ , serta para pengabdi istana, mereka terlebih dahulu melakukan sebuah sumpah dimana sumpah tersebut berisikan penyerahan diri mereka sebagai abdi istana. Menyerahkan setiap nafas, darah, detak jantung dan semua yang ada pada tubuh mereka untuk istana ( _yang bisa diartikan untuk negara mereka)_ , yang artinya mereka rela mati untuk melindungi keluarga kerajaan demi tetap berlangsungnya sistem kepimimpinan yang berjalan. Mati demi melindungi orang-orang penting di kerajaan sama dengan mereka mati dengan terhormat. Selain itu mereka mendapatkan gelar pahlawan.

Namun berbeda jika orang-orang yang telah disumpah tersebut melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap kerajaan, sudah pasti mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal tergantung bentuk pengkhianatan yang orang itu lakukan. Hukuman teringan adalah diasingkan di tempat pengasingan dimana tempat tersebuh jauh dari hiruk pikuk penduduk desa, bisa dikatakan tempat pengasingan tersebuh hanya dihuni oleh yang melakukan kesalahan. Tanpa teman, saudara, juga kerabat, kecuali jika memiliki pasangan maka orang itu bisa menempati tempat pengasingan tersebut bersama pasangannya dengan catatan hal itu sudah mendapat persetujuan dari sang raja juga para menteri kerajaan. Hukuman ini biasanya diberikan pada seseorang yang ikut andil dalam sebuah pengkhianatan namun tidak sepenuhnya mengambil bagian, atau bisa jadi orang itu masih punya kekerabatan dari dalam istana. Akan tetapi kembali pada pedoman tergantung tingkatan pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya. Dan hukuman yang peling berat adalah hukum mati, hukuman jenis ini biasanya diperuntukkan oleh para pengkhianat kelas atas yang sudah jelas maksud dan tujuannya, atau diperuntukkan pada pembunuh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Bisa juga pada pengkhianat tingkatan atas. Maka orang-orang seperti itu akan dijatuhi hukuman mati, bisa hukum gantung bisa juga hukum pancung tergantung pada keputusan raja juga para menteri-menterinya.

Ada juga hukuman budak, hukum dimana seorang pelaku kejahatan akan dicabut semua gelar yang sudah melekat pada dirinya. Hukum budak ini sebenarnya yang menerima adalah keluarga dari si pelaku, dimana baik pasangan, juga anaknya akan dijadikan budak. Bisa menjadi budak dalam istana bisa juga diluar istana. Sedangka si pelaku sendiri biasanya akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Hukum ini bisa dijatuhkan pada orang-orang yang melakukan korupsi atau kejahatan lain yang merugikan rakyat juga mengganggu keseimbangan kerajaan. (Maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan fakta, karena ini hanya sedikit pengetahuanku saja).

.

.

 **_back to story_**

Semua menempati kediaman masing-masing dengan rasa gelisah yang menggelayut. Pikiran mereka sama-sama tertuju pada satu kediaman, dimana putra mahkota tinggal atau bisa dikatakan tampat terjadinya penyerangan. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain memanjatkan doa agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Ratu Yixing adalah orang yang paling gelisah diantara yang lainnya. Naluri seorang ibu yang begitu takut akan keselamatan sang anak, yang mungkin saat ini tengah berjuang melindungi diri. Rasa takut yang mendominan dalam hatinya membuat wanita yang memasuki umur empat puluh tahun itu semakin tidak tenang, tanpa sadar lelehan air itu mengalir dengan sendirinya dari matanya lalu membasahi kedua pipi yang polos tanpa riasan. Hingga sesekali membuatnya tidak bisa menahan isakan lolos dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

"Oh Tuhan, lindungilah putraku." Sebuah doa terpanjat disela-sela isakannya. Sedangkan disebelahnya, dayang Choi berusaha menenangkannya mengusap bahu bergetar ibu ratu dengan begitu lembut.

Malam semakin larut, namun ketegangan didalam istana belum juga reda. Karena sejak beberapa jam setelah penyerangan itu terjadi, belum ada informasi tertentu yang mereka terima. Baik ibu ratu maupun juga sang raja sendiri. Rasa kantuk yang sempat bergelayutpun hilang tanpa sisa, yang ada setiap mata penghuni istana itu memancarkan kegelisahan, ketakutan, dan juga harapan. Semua orang bahkan menajamkan pendengaran mereka ditengah heningnya ruangan yang mereka tempati. Bersiaga was-was dan takut, jika tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang mengancam keselamatan.

.

.

Dua pasang mata itu masih tetap berpandangan ditengah minimnya cahaya yang menerangi kamar sang putra mahkota. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan kamar tersebut yang sudah begitu berantakan akibat perkelahian beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak peduli juga jika diantara mereka ada dua tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Yang mereka tahu sekarang hanya menyelami lebih dalam lagi kedalam tatapan mata masing-masing. Dengan satu diantaranya tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok yang saat ini menyedot tatapan intensnya.

Suara derap langkah itu menggema di sepanjang lorong menuju kediaman putra mahkota. Semakin jelas dan jelas saat langkah serempak para pasukan prajurit mendekati tempat tujuan, dan hal itulah yang menyadarkan salah satu dari dua orang yang masih setia saling tatap. Dengan sedikit tergesa dia —orang yang diketahui seorang perempuan— melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin. Setelah berhasil menjauh dari tubuh laki-laki penerus tahta itu, dengan mata yang memincing dia melihat kesegala penjuru ruangan mencari jalan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Karena sudah pasti tidak memungkinkan bagi dirinya untuk keluar lewat pintu keluar sebagaimana semestinya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, matanya tertuju pada jendela terbuka yang sedikit rendah dari jendela lainnya. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, terlebih suara derap langkah para pasukan prajurit itu sudah sangat dekat. Maka dengan gerakan gesit perempuan itu berlari kemudian meloncat keluar begitu saja lewat jendela tersebut. Tidak memperdulikan sosok laki-laki yang berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi. Selain itu, dia juga tidak menyadari jika telah menjatuhkan sesuatu miliknya yang mungkin saja bisa membuat seseorang mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

" _Jeonha!_ " pekik seorang laki-laki, mampu menyadarkan Jongin yang masih sibuk menatap benda yang berada di tangannya. Dimana benda tersebut Ia pungut beberapa saat setelah orang itu pergi. Jongin langsung memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku _baji_ nya (celana pria), tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinnya. Lalu setelahnya, laki-laki berkulit tan itu barulah mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Didepan sana terlihat Jongdae _berjalan menghampirinya dengan tubuh yang sedikit sempoyongan._

 _"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongdae yang kini sudah berdiri didepan putra mahkota._

 _Putra mahkota menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa Jongdae." Jawabnya._

 _"Syukurlah." Jongdae terlihat begitu lega, mendapati jika sang penerus tahta itu baik-baik saja tanpa ada luka yang bersarang pada tubuhnya, hanya saja terlihat ada noda darah di pakaian juga tangannya._

 _Setelah menatap lega pada sang putra mahkota, kini Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekacauan yang ada diruangan tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada kedua mayat yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, sama seperti beberapa orang yang dia temui di lorong yang tidak jauh dari kediaman putra mahkota. Pikirannya sedikit berkecamuk, merasa janggal dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dibanding terfokus dengan siapa sebenarnya para penyusup itu, otak Jongdae malah dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan siapa sebenarnya yang menghabisi para penyusup itu sendiri. Karena tidak mungkin para pasukan istana, sudah jelas mereka hanya ada beberapa orang yang disiagakan. Terlebih melihat orang-orang yang dihadapi sudah pasti adalah orang terlatih, maka pasukan istana tidak mungkin mampu mengalahkan mereka. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan kekuatan para pasukan istana hanya saja faktanya memang begitu adanya._

 _Apakah putra mahkota?_

 _Itu jelas juga tidak mungkin, karena Jongdae yakin jika penerus tahta itu tidak sempat untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Terlebih saat Ia masuk Jongin sedang berada didalam kamarnya, menambah ketidak mungkinan jika putra mahkota sendiri yang menghabisi para penyusup tersebut._

 _Jongdae berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menghampiri salah satu mayat yang ada disana. Tangannya terulur menyibak pakaian yang dikenakan oleh penyusup tersebut. Kemudian memeriksa luka yang ada ditubuhnya, laki-laki itu semakinn yakin jika bukan orang istana yang melakukannya. Luka itulah yang menjadi buktinya, jadi kini Ia bisa menyimpulkan jika ada orang lain yang berada disini selain pasukan istana, penyusup, dan putra mahkota. Tugasnya kini bertambah lagi, selain mencari siapa para penyusup itu, Ia juga harus mencari siapa orang lain itu juga._

 _Jongdae berdiri dengan pelan, memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya. "_ _Jeonha,_ _apa ada orang lain selain para penyusup itu?" tanyanya, untuk sedikit mencari informasi._

 _"Ya" jawab Jongin singkat._

 _"Apa anda melihat wajahnya?"_

 _"Tidak." Jawabnya, karena memang dia tidak melihat wajahnya secara jelas. "Tapi aku sangat yakin jika dia bukan bagian dari para penyusup itu." Lanjutnya lagi._

 _Jongdae mengangguk mengerti, "Apa ada ciri-ciri lain yang ada ingat tentang orang itu?"_

 _Jongin sedikit melirik kearah Jongdae, sedikit berpikir apakah dirinya harus memberi tahu jika yang menghabisi para penyusup itu adalah seorang perempuan. Jongin membuka bibirnya kemudian menutupnya lagi karena masih belum yakin ingin memberi tahu pada pengawal pribadinya tersebut._

 _Hal itu tidak luput dari pengelihatan Jongdae, "Apa ada yang ingin anda katakan yang mulia?" tanyanya kemudian._

 _Jongin membuang nafasnya, mungkin dia memang harus memberi tahu pengawal pribadinya itu. Mungkin dengan begitu juga, Ia bisa menemukan siapa perempuan itu. "_ _Hyung_ _," Jongin merubah gaya bicaranya, "Dia seorang perempuan." Lanjutnya._

 _"APA?" pekik Jongdae dengan lantang hingga membuat beberapa prajurit yang sedang membereskan para mayat di lorong depan berlari menghampiri kamar Jongin._

 _"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pengawal Jongdae?" tanya pemimpin pasukan tersebut._

 _Jongdae menoleh keasal suara, "Tidak ada, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian." Jawabnya, beberapa prajurit itu menjawab dengan anggukan, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu yang kembali hanya menyisakan dirinya dan juga Jongin._

 _"Kau yakin dia seorang perempuan?" Jongdae kembali bertanya pada Jongin setelah memastikan jika para prajurit juga pemimpin pasukan itu pergi._

 _Jongin mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan, "Aku eeemmm... ak -aku sem-"_

 _Jongdae mengeryitkan keningnya melihat cara bicara Jongin yang sedikit aneh. "Astaga Jongin, bicaralah yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan." Potongnya, karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh orang yang seharusnya sangat Ia hormati itu._

 _Jongin berdeham untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak biasa. "Aku sempat memeluknya dan, yah... dia benar-benar seorang perempuan." Kini Jongin berbicara dengan lancar, namun masalah lainnya adalah kini wajahnya terasa menghangat begitu saja._

 _Jongdae yang samar-samar melihat itu ingin sekali tertawa namun dengan susah payah Ia tahan agar penerus tahta itu tidak tersinggung. Asal kalian tahu saja, dibalik sikap dan sifatnya yang begitu bijaksana, menawan, cuek, dan juga dermawan, Jongin memiliki sifat pemalu yang hanya orang-orang terdekatnya sajalah yang mengetahuinya termasuk Jongdae sendiri. Maka tidak heran jika Jongin akan bereaksi seperti saat ini, karena ini baru pertama kalinya laki-laki itu dekat dengan perempuan sedikit intim._

 _._

 _._

 _"SIAL!" umpat laki-laki itu dengan kesal, setelah meneguk araknya dengan sekali teguk. Kemudian Ia meletakkan cangkir itu diatas meja dengan begitu kasar hingga cangkir yang terbuat dari bahan porselen itu pecah. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu sangat marah, terbaca dari raut wajahnya yang mengeras, tatapan mata tajam penuh kebencian, dan juga nafas yang memburu kasar._

 _Disisi lain, ditengah gelapnya malam, gadis itu berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Tangan kanannya tidak pernah lepas dari lengan kirinya yang saat ini sedang terluka. Darah terus merembes dari sana hingga membuat pakaiannya kotor akan darahnya sendiri. Sesekali gadis itu mendesis, tidak jarang juga Ia mengumpat karena sial._

 _Dengan tenaga yang masih Ia miliki, Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya. Meski tubuhnya sedikit melemah namun tidak membuat dirinya lengah. Sesekali Ia akan melihat sekeliling memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Setelah memastikan semua aman, gadis itu memilih untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya. Karena tempat tujuannya sudah tidak jauh lagi, hanya memerlukan beberapa langkah dan Ia akan sampai._

 _Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu dengan ukiran khas didepannya. Sambil menunggu pintu itu terbuka, sesekali Ia menekan lengannya yang terluka berusaha untuk menghentikan darah yang sialnya masih mengalir itu. Kegiatan itu berulang hingga beberapa kali, sebelum pintu itu terbuka oleh seseorang dari arah dalam._

 _"Siapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut dengan suara serak ciri khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Wanita itu terlihat begitu sangat mengantuk, terlihat dari matanya yang masih sedikit terpejam tidak benar-benar fokus dengan tamu yang baru saja mengetuk pintu._

 _"Bibi." Cicit gadis itu dengan lirih._

 _Wanita itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah mendengar suara yang Ia kenal. "Soo..." ucapnya, wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu baru saja ingin bertanya, namun hal itu urung saat manik matanya melebar terkejut melihat keadaan sang gadis yang tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Astaga!." Pekiknya, dengan sigap wanita langsung menghampiri sang gadis, merengkuhnya kedalam dekapannya, lalu membawanya kedalam rumah. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, matanya mengawasi sekitar rumahnya memastikan jika tidak ada yang mengawasinya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Soo-ya?" tanya wanita itu, setelah berhasil membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam rumah dan mendudukkannya diatas dipan._

 _"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti Bibi." Ucap gadis yang tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo, dengan sedikit terengah._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti. "Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksa lukamu." Dengan patuh Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya dengan dibantu oleh wanita itu, karena tidak dapat dipungkiri jika tubuhnya benar-benar melemah saat ini. Bahkan tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama gadis itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia juga tidak merasa terganggu ketika wanita itu mulai melucuti_ _hanbok_ _(pakaian tradisional korea) hingga menyisakan_ _sokchima_ _(dalaman_ _chima_ _(bagian rok hanbok) yang berwarna putih) untuk memeriksa luka yang ada dilengan Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya itu, wanita itu juga mengobati luka Kyungsoo dengan ramuan balur sebelum membalutnya dengan kain putih agar ramuan balur tersebut bisa menutup luka dan menghentikan pendarahan._

 _Setelah semua selesai, wanita itu menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo hingga bahunya. Lalu mengusap surai Kyungsoo dengan sayang, mencium dahinya sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam tidur nyenyaknya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongdae memijat pelipisnya yang masih terasa pening akibat perbuatan seseorang yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri beberapa jam yang lalu. Seseorang itu telah menaruh_ _mandragora_ _kedalam tehnya, Ia baru saja mengetahuinya setelah tabib istana memeriksa bekas tempat minumnya._ _Mandragora_ _itu sendiri adalah tumbuhan yang bisa membuat orang tidak sadarkan diri. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berada disisi putra mahkota ketika sang penerus tahta itu dalam situasi bahaya._

 _"Jongdae_ _hyung_ _.." seorang laki-laki memasuki ruangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat istirahat oleh para pengawal pribadi putra mahkota._

 _"Ya, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"_

 _Laki-laki itu meletakkan sebuah pedang dan topeng diatas meja yang ada didepan Jongdae. "Ini adalah milik para penyusup itu_ _hyung_ _."_

 _Jongdae mengambil topeng berwarna hitam yang bentuknya hanya separuh wajah, mengamatinya sekilas. Kemudian Ia beralih pada pedang yang Ia yakini sudah dibersihkan dari noda darah yang mengotorinya, karena terbukti dari penampilan pedang tersebut yang terlihat begitu bersih. Setelah beberapa saat mengamatinya dengan cermat, kini matanya sedikit tertarik dengan sebuah ukiran yang terdapat pada pangkal pedang. Ukiran yang begitu khas dan langka. "Taeyong-a, apa menurutmu ini adalah sebuah simbol dari kelompok tertentu?" tanya Jongdae pada laki-laki muda yang sedari tadi bersamanya, sambil menunjuk pada ukiran pedang tersebut._

 _Taeyong mengambil alih pedang tersebut, lalu mengamati sisi pedang yang tadi Jongdae tunjukkan padanya. "Aku rasa begitu_ _Hyung_ _, karena jarang sekali sebuah pedang ada ukiran seperti ini jika tidak dibuat secara khusus untuk suatu kelompok tertentu." Jelas Taeyong, yang mendapat anggukan dari Jongdae. "Tapi tunggu!" Taeyong terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae heran._

 _"Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya"_

 _"Dimana?"_

 _"Entahlah_ _Hyung_ _, aku tidak mengingatnya."_

 _Jongdae menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak perlu bilang kalau tidak ingat." Cibir Jongdae dengan sedikit kesal. Sedangkan Taeyong sendiri hanya bisa cemberut._

 _"Aku hanya memberi tahumu_ _Hyung,_ _bukan berarti aku ingat. Kalau aku ingat kupastikan kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu."_

 _"Ya ... Ya ... terserahmu, jadi berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu itu Kim Taeyong, kau seperti anak gadis jika seperti itu." Jongdae terkekeh lirih._

 _"Kau menyebalkan_ _Hyung ..._ _aahhhh aku jadi merindukan Sehun_ _Hyung_ _" Taeyong berucap sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ketempat investigasi, tidak lupa juga Ia membawa serta pedang dan topeng milik penyusup istana._

 _"Dasar anak tidak tau diri."_

 _"Aku mendengarnya_ _Hyung,_ _" saut Taeyong dengan teriakan._

 _"Terbuat dari apa telinganya itu?" Gerutu Jongdae, lalu Ia berjalan mendekat kearah ranjangnya memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Mengisi energi sebelum beberapa jam kedepan kembali pada rutinitas yang semakin sibuk dari hari sebelumnya. Ingat pekerjaannya sudah bertambah lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya dengan suara desisan yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun matanya masih tetap terpejam. Mungkin Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kodisi tubuhnya yang tidak baik-baik saja._

 _"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa seorang gadis yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang di tempati oleh Kyungsoo._

 _Kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak, lalu secara perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka hingga menampilkan mata bulat yang masih terlihat sedikit sayu. Kyungsoo, mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya yang masih buram._

 _"_ _Eonni_ _.." ucapnya dengan lirih, tenggorokannya terasa kering, membuatnya sedikit sakit. Gadis itu mencoba untuk bangkit dari berbaringnya, namun baru saja Ia ingin menegakkan tubuhnya Kyungsoo sudah mengerang terlebih dahulu._

 _Melihat hal itu gadis lain yang oleh Kyungsoo dipanggil dengan sebutan_ _Eonni_ _tersebut dengan cekatan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berbaring kembali. "Jangan banyak bergerak, lukamu masih basah." Tuturnya._

 _"Tapi aku haus," Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit manja._

 _Gadis itu terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu dengan secara perlahan Ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk seperti yang gadis bermata bulat itu inginkan. Setelah selesai membantu Kyungsoo, kini gadis itu beralih mengambil cangkir diatas meja yang sudah dia isi dengan air putih. Kemudian memberikannya pada gadis itu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga cangkir itu kembali padanya dengan keadaan kosong._

 _"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman yang tipis._

 _"Syukurlah, aku sangat takut saat melihatmu terluka seperti ini." Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. "Aku takut kehilangan gadis manisku yang begitu menggemaskan ini." Lanjutnya , dengan tangan yang mengusap pipi gembul Kyungsoo._

 _Bukannya merasa marah, Kyungsoo malah menggidik ngeri dengan ucapan gadis bernama Luhan yang satu tahun lebih tua drinya itu. "_ _Eonni,_ _aku masih normal" ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut, tangannya dengan pelan menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang masih mengusap pipinya._

 _Luhan langsung melotot mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang secara tidak langsung mengatainya tidak normal tersebut. Lalu dengan begitu kesal Ia menyentil dahi Kyungsoo sedikit keras, membuat gadis itu berteriak. "Aku juga masih normal nona Do Kyungsoo, bahkan aku menyukai ka..." Luhan buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri, karena merasa hampir saja membuka rahasianya sendiri._

 _"Kau menyukai kakakku kan?" mata bulat itu memincing penuh selidik kearah Luhan yang saat ini sedang dilanda gugup. Decakkanpun keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, ketika melihat gerak-gerik Luhan. "Tidak perlu kau tutup-tutupi aku sudah tahu itu." Ejeknya._

 _Luhan berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Aku akan membantumu, lalu mengantarkanmu pulang." Gadis bermata mirip rusa itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun hal itu malah semakin membuat Kyungsoo gencar untuk menggodanya._

 _"Bilang saja_ _eonni_ _ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan_ _Orabeoni_ _, iya kan?" Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan, "Tidak perlu menggunakan diriku sebagai alasan."_

 _"A—aku ti—tidak meng—gu—nakan—mu se—sebagai alasan," elaknya._

 _Kyungsoo tertawa dengan lantang membuat matanya tenggelam tidak terlihat. "_ _Eonni,_ _kenapa kau jadi gagap seperti ini?"_

 _"Aku..."_

 _"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali?" ucapakn Luhan terpotong oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa baskom juga beberapa kain._

 _"_ _Eonni_ _bilang sedang merindukan kakakku, bibi." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat._

 _"Ya,,, aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu" bentak Luhan dengan jengkel._

 _"Ooh benarkah? tapi_ _Eonni_ _menyukai kakakku kan?"_

 _"I—Itu,..."_

 _Mendengar pertengkaran mereka, wanita baruh baya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis yang mengiringinya. "Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, dan Kyungsoo berhentilah menggoda Luhan. Lihatlah pipinya sudah sangat merah."_

 _"Bibi..." pekik Luhan, karena kini wanita paruh baya itu ikut-ikutan menggodanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri masih tertawa senang karena merasa mendapatkan dukungan dari sang bibi._

 _._

 _._

 _Pagi itu, Jongin masih termenung didalam kamarnya sambil melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Entah kenapa, sejak kejadian semalam Ia tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sosok perempuan yang sudah menyelamatkannya tersebut. Hatinya berkata jika pemilik benda itu adalah orang yang sangat Ia kenal, namun hingga saat ini Ia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban akan siapa sebenarnya sosok perempuan itu. Semakin gencar otak nya berpikir, semakin gencar pula otak nya membuntu membuat Ia harus puas dengan fakta jika sebenarnya dirinya memang tidak tahu akan jawaban yang dirinya sendiri inginkan._

 _"_ _Orabeoni_ _, kau tidak apa-apa?" pekik Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Jongin dengan tergesa, tidak peduli jika caranya menyapa kakaknya sang penerus tahta itu tidak sopan._

 _Jongin terlonjak kaget dibuatnya, kemudian buru-buru menyimpan benda itu pada laci meja didepannya. "Bersikaplah sopan_ _Gongju-nim"_ _tegur Jongin dengan nada tegas._

 _Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalannya, "Maafkan saya_ _Jeonha_ _" cicitnya dengan suara lirih._

 _"Jangan diulangi lagi, aku tidak mau orang-orang memandangmu sebagai gadis urakan."_

 _Baekhyun semakin menunduk dibuatnya sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada sang kakak._

 _Sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu pada adiknya, hanya saja Ia tidak ingin jika adiknya itu selalu menjadi bahan gunjingan oleh para dayang yang tidak menyukai sikap Baekhyun yang kelewat aktif tersebut. "Duduklah." Perintahnya kemudian dengan nada lembut._

 _Dan dengan patuh, Baekhyun duduk didepan Jongin, membuat gerakan anggun layaknya putri kerajaan yang sebenarnya. Bukan berarti Baekhyun bukanlah putri yang sebenarnya, hanya saja Ia bersikap anggun pada hari-hari atau pertemuan tertentu yang mengharuskan dirinya bersikap anggun. Karena sejujurnya gadis itu termasuk gadis yang tidak suka dengan aturan-aturan yang dibuat oleh pihak istana. Bisa dikatakan Ia hanya terpaksa bersikap seperti itu, namun bukan berarti Baekhyun adalah gadis pemberontak. Ia hanya lebih suka dan nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri yang aktif dan suka melalukan sesuatu sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Namun masih dalam batas sopan dan tidak menyalahi aturan itu sendiri._

 _"Maaf jika_ _Orabeoni_ _bicara seperti itu Baek," Kini Jongin memilih berbicara santai pada adiknya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa yang mulia, saya memang salah." Jawabnya._

 _"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, bukan bermaksud bertindak seperti yang lain. Hanya saja, ini demi kebaikanmu." Jelas Jongin, karena merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun yang kini sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana formal diantara mereka._

 _"Saya mengerti_ _Jeonha_ _." Sebenarnya Baekhyun mengerti dan tahu akan semua orang yang membicarakan tentang dirinya yang mereka anggap tidak sopan. Namun Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, selama hal itu tidak membahayakan orang lain. Tapi, mendengar kakaknya yang berbicara seperti itu Ia merasa sedikit bersalah dibuatnya._

 _"Jadi, ada apa kau berkunjung kemari?" tanya Jongin._

 _"Saya..."_

 _"Berbicaralah dengan santai Hyuni-ya" potong Jongin, karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang begitu kaku karena tegurannya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, dan menghembuskan nafas leganya. Menciptakan lengkungan tipis pada bibir sang putra mahkota. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan_ _Oraebeoni_ _, jika_ _Orabeoni_ _baik-baik saja."_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja." Tangan Jongin terulur mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Mereka tidak datang ke kamarmu kan?" lanjutnya._

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalannya sebagai jawaban._

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu."_

 _._

 _._

 _Didalam_ _geunjeogjeon_ _(ruang tahta raja), Raja Junmyeon terlihat serius membaca petisi-petisi yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Dan petisi-petisi itu semua berisikan sebuah permintaan untuk mengganti penerus tahta. Petisi-petisi itu berasal dari sebagian penduduk, pelajar dan juga berbagai kalangan lainnya. Mereka, mengutarakan satu suara mereka untuk menunjuk pangeran Mingyu sebagai penggantinya. Dengan alasan, jika pangeran Mingyu lebih pantas menjadi penerus tahta. Dan lagi, mereka beranggapan jika kehidupan rakyat serta kehidupan dalam istana tidak akan meresahkan seperti yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi._

 _Mereka berpikir jika pangeran Mingyu lebih cekatan dalam hal keamanan istana juga negara. Maka hal-hal yang berbau penyusup dan pengkhianatan tidak akan terjadi. Karena sudah pasti pangeran Mingyu akan menanganinya terlebih dahulu sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi._

 _"Saya harap anda mempertimbangkan isi dari petisi-petisi itu_ _Jeoha."_ _Ucap salah satu menteri yang memakai_ _hanbok_ _indentitas berwarna merah marun sambil membungkukkan badannya._

 _Dan hal itupun diikuti oleh hampir keseluruhan para mentri yang menghadiri pertemuan tersebut. Bisa dikatakan jika para mentri itu lebih pro pada orang-orang yang membenci dan menginginkan Jongin tidak menjadi penerus tahta._

 _Raja Junmyeon mengertakan jari-jarinya pada pegangan petisi tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan amarahnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang alasan mengapa Ia lebih memilih Jongin dari pada Mingyu. Mereka pikir Junmyeon bertindak tidak adil dalam memperlakukan anak-anaknya, atau lebih condong pada Jongin. Namun nyatanya mereka semua salah, Junmyeon melakukan itu semua dengan penuh pertimbangan dan penilaian yang matang. Bahkan sebelum dirinya mengambil keputusan tersebut Ia meminta nasehat pada orang-orang yang begitu berpengaruh dalam istana._

 _Junmyeon selalu bersikap adil entah itu pada anak-anaknya, istri serta selirnya, dan juga pada rakyatnya sekalipun Ia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan. Mana yang harus Ia lebih sayang, atau mana yang harus lebih Ia perhatikan. Karena persentase dalam hal itu sama-sama seimbang. Ia menempatkan Mingyu sebagai pemimpin perang bukan berarti Ia menginginkan anak dari selirnya tersebut meninggal dalam medan perang._

 _Bukan!_

 _Ia bahkan sering merasa was-was jika anaknya itu turun tangan langsung dalam satu misi yang berbahaya. Hanya saja itulah salah satu alasan Ia memilih Mingyu sebagai pemimpin perang. Mingyu lebih mahir dalam hal kepemimpinan perang, namun tidak dengan yang lain. Bisa saja Ia memilih Mingyu sebagai penerusnya namun, Ia tidak ingin negaranya hancur karenanya. Karena Mingyu memiliki sifat yang keras dan tidak mudah puas dalam sesuatu yang diinginkannya._

 _Sedangkan alasan kenapa Ia lebih memilih Jongin, anaknya itu memang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang arif dan bijaksana layaknya dirinya. Jongin selalu bertindak adil dalam hal apapun. Hanya saja dalam hal perang, Ia berada jauh dibawah Mingyu. Hal itulah yang membuat banyak orang memandang sebelah mata pada Jongin. Menurut mereka seorang penerus tahta haruslah orang yang juga memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dalam perang. Bahkan bagi mereka jiwa kepemimpinan perang adalah syarat mutlak untuk menjadi penerus tahta._

 _Namun menurut Jumnyeon tidaklah seperti itu, karena Ia menempatkan Mingyu dan juga Jongin sesuai dengan tempatnya agar mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan menjadikan negeri yang mereka tempati samakin makmur terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Akan tetapi Junmyeon tidak tahu jika semua itu tidaklah sesempurna dalam rencananya. Ada saatnya gesekan itu terjadi, dan saat itu tiba Junmyeon harus memilih sebuah keputusan yang begitu sulit baginya._

 _._

 _._

 _Pintu gerbang sebuah rumah itu terbuka secara perlahan, seiring dengan seorang gadis yang memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut. Ia terlihat sedikit ragu saat melangkah namun, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari tidak Ia temui. Jujur saja, menurutnya ini lebih menegangkan dari pada saat Ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk melawan beberapa orang sekaligus. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini, padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Ia datang ke rumah itu. Namun meskipun sering berkunjung, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Ia datang kerumah itu dengan tujuan yang berbeda._

 _Luhan, gadis itu mengatur nafasnya untuk meredakan sedikit rasa gugup yang menghinggapinya. Ini adalah hal ternekat yang pernah Ia lakukan sejauh ini._

 _"Nona Luhan," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah seorang pelayan di rumah tersebut._

 _"Astaga Bibi" Pekik Luhan sambil berjingkat kaget, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikaran yang berseliweran dalam kepalanya._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kemudian meminta maaf karena telah membuat teman nona mudanya itu terkejut. "Anda ingin menemui nona muda?" Tanyanya._

 _Gadis itu terdiam, Ia bingung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena Ia tahu jika nona muda di rumah itu sebenarnya tidak sedang berada di kediamannya. Sekarang Ia baru merasa bodoh karena tidak memikirkan dengan benar alasan yang tepat mengapa Ia berkunjung disaat nona muda mereka tidak ada._

 _"Bibi tolong..." seorang wanita baruh baya lainnya memanggil wanita yang ada didepan Luhan dengan sedikit berteriak, namun Ia tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya saat tahu jika disana ada Luhan yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa sebuah keranjang._

 _"Oohh Luhan, kenapa tidak masuk? Mau menemui Sehun?" tanya wanita itu secara beruntun._

 _"_ _Eo—eonim"_ _Luhan gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari DO bersaudara tersebut. Hingga hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya sambil membungkuk hormat._

 _Tao terkekeh halus melihatnya. "Masuklah, Sehun ada didalam kamarnya. Tidak perlu malu." Tao mendekat kearah Luhan, kemudian berbisik. "Aku tau kau datang untuk menemuinnya kan, calon menantu." Mendengar hal itu, tanpa perlu dikomando lagi pipi Luhan terlihat begitu merah karena malu digoda secara terang-terangan oleh wanita yang sudah Ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri._

 _Luhanpun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, lalu pamit pada kedua wanita paruh baya itu untuk menuju kamar Sehun. Sebelum itu Ia menyerahkan lebih dulu keranjang yang Ia bawa pada bibi pelayan._

 _"_ _Aaiigooo,_ _Apakah sebentar lagi aku akan menyiapkan pesta pernikahan untuk mereka, bibi?" tanya Tao pada pelayannya sambil melihat tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya._

 _Pelayan itu tersenyum tipis. "Semoga saja Nyonya, bukankah anda sudah sangat menginginkan tangisan bayi di rumah ini?"_

 _Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Kau benar, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki cucu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak mendengar tangisan dan juga menggendong bayi." Membayangkan ada kehadiran seorang bayi dalam rumahnya membuat senyum Tao tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Ia juga sedikit mengenang bagaimana dulu saat Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo masih bayi, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Oleh karena itu Ia ingin sekali anak pertamanya itu segera menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan._

 _Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan pelan, meminta ijin pada sang pemilik kamar untuk masuk. Jujur saja rasanya kini jantungnya akan copot dari tempatnya jika terus-terusan berdetak dengan cara yang brutal. Meskipun begitu Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi, karena Ia sudah bertindak sejauh ini maka dengan senang hati (?) Ia akan meneruskannya. Tidak peduli jika jantungnya akan benar-benar loncat dari tempatnya._

 _"Masuk." Saut Sehun dari arah dalam._

 _Pintu kamar Sehun digeser oleh seorang pelayan, sedangkan Luhan kini berdiri membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Sehun. Karena sebelum dia benar-benar pergi ke kamar Sehun tadi, Tao menyuruhnya untuk sekalian membawakan makanan untuk Sehun._

 _Gadis itu melangkah dengan begitu pelan memasuki kamar Sehun, takut-takut jika rasa gugupnya membuat kekacauan._

 _"Luhan..." ucap Sehun setelah mengetahui jika yang memasuki kamarnya adalah gadis yang begitu Ia rindukan._

 _Luhan menghela nafas, membuang jauh-jauh rasa gugupnya, lalu Ia tersenyum manis kearah Sehun yang saat ini masih terbaring. "Bagaimana keadan anda_ _naeri_ _(tuan)?" tanyannya sambil meletakkan nampan makanan yang Ia bawa diatas meja yang berada diruangan tersebut. Setelahnya gadis itu dengan sedikit canggung duduk didekat tempat Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya._

 _Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Sudah merasa lebih baik, karena kedatanganmu." Jawab Sehun sambil sedikit menggoda gadis yang menjadi sahabat adiknya itu._

 _"_ _Naeri..."_ _tanpa sadar, Luhan berucap dengan nada sedikit manja. Membuat sebuah kekehan halus keluar dari bibir laki-laki yang terkenal begitu dingin itu._

 _Tangan Sehun terulur meraih tangan Luhan yang berada diatas pangkuannya sendiri. "Kau cantik saat memakai pakaian seperti ini." Mata sayu itu menelisik pakaian yang digunakan oleh Luhan, sangat terlihat berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Apa kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?" lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri._

 _Pipi Luhan memanas namun gadis itu memilih mengelak dari pada mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. "Lebih baik anda makan, karena ini sudah waktunya anda untuk makan." Gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, bukannya tidak suka dengan pujian yang dilontankan Sehun. Hanya saja Ia merasa sangat malu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menggeser meja agar lebih dekat pada tempat tidur Sehun. Lalu setelahnya dengan keberanian penuh, Luhan membantu laki-laki itu bangun._

 _Tubuh mereka saling menghimpit hingga terlihat begitu sangat intim. Gesekan kulit yang saling bersentuhan menciptakan getaran aneh pada keduannya. Sahutan detak jantung yang saling bertalu menambah kesan kecanggungan diantara Luhan dan Sehun. Laki-laki itu menatap begitu lekat wajah gadis yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri, membuat matanya melihat dengan jelas setiap pahatan indah yang diciptakan Tuhan pada wajah gadis yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya tertarik tersebut._

 _"Luhan.." Sehun berucap tepat di depan telingga Luhan, yang membuat gadis itu bisa merasakan udara hangat yang dihasilkan dari nafas Sehun._

 _Layaknya gerakan_ _slow motion_ _Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya kearah Sehun, namun sepertinya keputasan yang dia ambil adalah keputasan yang salah. Karena saat ini Ia merasakan jika sesuatu telah menyatu dengan tidak sengaja. Membuat mata sipitnya melebar, Oh astaga bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Luhan yang menyadarinya lebih dulu berusaha untuk menjauh, namun Ia kalah cepat dengan pergerakan Sehun yang lebih dulu memperdalam ciuman mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Di bawah teriknya matahari yang berada tepat pada puncaknya, Kyungsoo memainkan pedangnya dengan begitu lihai dan terlatih. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari, melakukan gerakan seolah-olah sedang menyerang lawannya. Sesekali Ia akan melompat, menendang, juga berjongkok memeragakan sebuah gerakan pertahanan atau gerakan menghindar dari musuh._

 _Sudah hampir satu jam Ia melakukan hal itu tanpa peduli jika peluh sudah membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Bahkan helaian rambut yang menjuntai di dahi serta lehernya terlihat begitu lepek tampak tidak membuatnya risih sama sekali. Ia malah semakin menggila dengan gerakan-gerakan apik layaknya prajurit perang yang benar-benar terlatih._

 _Darah di lengan kirinya terlihat merembes hingga mengotori pakaian luarnya. Sudah bisa ditebak jika kain pembalut lukanya tidak mampu lagi menahan darah yang keluar dari lukannya. Itu karena luka baru di lengannya sudah dipaksa untuk melakukan banyak pergerakan, yang sejujurnya sangat tidak boleh dilakukan. Namun hal itu tidak membuat gadis itu menyudahi kegiatannya dalam memainkan pedangnya. Ia juga tidak menggubris beberapa orang yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Yang ada orang-orang itu malah terdiam takut saat gadis itu menyuruh mereka melanjutkan latihan dengan nada bicara yang begitu tegas._

 _"Astaga Soo, tidak bisakah kau berhenti?" wanita paruh baya itu memekik jengkel, kakinya melangkah dengan begitu cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebuah tongkat kecil di tanganya._

 _ **Trak**_

 _Ia menghalau gerakan pedang Kyungsoo menggunakan tongkat yang Ia bawa, membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau menghentikan pergerakannya. "Ada apa bibi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang memburu._

 _Wanita itu mendelik, "Ada apa kau bilang? Lihat (menunjuk lengan Kyungsoo yang terluka) lukamu berdarah lagi."_

 _Kyungsoo menurunkan pedangnya, "Lalu?" tanyanya santai, sambil memasukkan pedang kedalam tempatnya._

 _Merasa cara halus tidak berhasil, wanita itu langsung menjewer telinga Kyungsoo. Menyeret gadis itu secara paksa, membuat Kyungsoo berteriak meminta telinganya untuk dilepas. Seperti balas dendam, wanita itu juga tidak mengindahkan permohonan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih terus melanjutkan langkahnya membawa pergi Kyungsoo dari area latihan._

 _Hal itu tidak luput dari berpasang-pasang mata yang sejak tadi menghentika latihannya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka memegang telingannya sendiri-sendiri sambil menggidik takut. Karena tau bagaimana rasanya telinga mereka dijewer dan ditarik dengan tidak elitnya. Hal sepele namun itu adalah salah satu hukuman yang paling mereka takuti. Kalian akan berpikiran sama jika sudah merasakan bagaimana jeweran maut dari bibi Lee yang tidak lain adalah guru mereka._

 _"Istirahatlah dulu, jangan dipaksakan untuk berlatih." Titah wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain bibi Lee pada Kyungsoo, sambil membalut luka gadis itu menggunakan kain baru._

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak bisa bi, aku harus segera pulih." Ia melirik sekilas pada bibi Lee. "Dan yang lain juga harus dipersiapkan dengan matang. Karena mereka sudah memulainya."_

 _Gerakan tangan bibi Lee terhenti, lalu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. "Luka ini adalah ulah mereka. Untuk itu, kita harus segera bergegas sebelum mereka melancarkan rencana mereka. Ingat bi, bukan hanya mereka tapi pihak bandot tua itu juga. " jelasnya._

 _"Kau harus istirahat sampai lukamu benar-benar sembuh, tidak ada latihan dan tidak ada bantahan." Bibi Lee berucap tegas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membalut luka Kyungsoo._

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Apa kau pikir dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, kau akan menang melawan mereka? Tidak Kyungsoo, Tidak. Jangan terlalu berambisi, karena ayunan pedang yang penuh ambisi akan melukaimu. Selain itu, kita juga memerlukan rencana, memerlukan otak tidak hanya otot. Terlebih lawan kita tidak bisa dipandang remeh." Bibi Lee mulai merapikan peralatannya. "Istirahatlah." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Gadis itu masih tetap diam mencerna setiap kata yang diucapakan oleh bibi Lee._

 _._

 _._

 _Ibu suri berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai jenis tumbuhan dengan iring-iringan para pelayan istana. Wanita yang sudah terlihat berumur itu, memasang wajah hangatnya. Terlihat mengesankan dibalik gurat-gurat wajah yang semakin menua oleh faktor umur. Selain itu, wanita yang telah melahirkan raja Junmyeon beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu itu masih terlihat begitu sehat, meski umurnya sudah memasuki usia kepala tujuh._

 _Setelah melakukan perjalanan singkatnya, kini rombongan ibu suri berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.  
"_ _DAEBI MAMA_ _(yang mulia ibu suri) DATANG!" seru seorang kasim dengan begitu lantang sebelum membuka pintu di hadapannya._

 _"Suruh semua orang menjauh, dan jangan biarkan ada yang mendekat sebelum aku keluar." Titah ibu suri dengan tegas._

 _"_ _Ye Mama..."_ _sang kasim menunggu di depan pintu hingga ibu suri masuk, lalu setelahnya Ia menutup pintu itu kembali dan menyuruh semua dayang untuk pergi hingga hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri._

 _Sedang di balik pintu itu, seorang laki-laki muda langsung beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan._

 _"Daebi mama!"_ _laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada ibu suri._

 _Wanita tua ber_ _hanbok_ _ungu muda itu berjalan semakin mendekat kearah laki-laki yang saat ini masih membungkuk padanya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Ia mendudukkan diri ditempat yang tadi di duduki oleh laki-laki tersebut._

 _"Duduklah" perintahnya._

 _Laki-laki itu dengan sopan mengambil duduk di depan ibu ratu._

 _"Aku akan langsung pada intinya saja pangeran Mingyu." Ibu suri menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk membenarkan_ _jeogori_ _yang Ia kenakan. "Kau sudah mulai bergerak?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan penuh arti pada anak pertama Junmyeon tersebut._

 _Pangeran Mingyu membalas tatapan ibu suri dengan senyum tipis yang begitu menawan. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Ibu suripun ikut tersenyum. "Aku harap kau bisa mengatasinya pangeran Mingyu"_

 _"Anda tidak perlu khawatir yang mulia." Mingyu menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir, lalu memberikannya kepada ibu suri._

 _Mereka meneguk teh dari cangkir masing-masing, dengan senyuman yang memiliki arti terselubung di dalamnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **_**_ _To be continue_ _ **_**_

 _Maafkan daku yang begitu telat buat update. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, jika diantara kalian semua memiliki ide konflik diluar kaisoo (konflik tentang cara menjatuhkan raja, pangeran jongin) bisa dibagiin atau bisa juga DM lewat ig Leecha_d12. Atau kalian juga bisa rekomen drama saeguk yang penuh konflik. Karena jujur aja, aku bingung nyari plot konflik diluar kaisoo. Engga ada ide sama sekali. Tenang, nanti yang nyumbang ide bakal aku sebutin nama kok anggap aja kollab gitu hehehe._

 _ **O_O see you next chap n thank you O_O**_

 _ **Chu~~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL WITH YOU**

KAISOO VERSION

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

TYPO

.

.

 **Happy reading**

 _Malam yang sunyi, ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur tanah Joseon dan sekitarnya, terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita berjalan begitu tergesa-gesa dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup . Sesekali pria itu melihat kearah belakang dan sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada_ _yang mengikuti mereka. Tangannya terus menggandeng sang wanita dengan erat. Sedangkan sang wanita sendiri mengikutinya sambil sesekali memastikan jika bayi didalam gendongannya baik-baik saja._

 _Bayi mungil itu terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya, hanya terkadang menggeliat mencari kenyamanan didalam dekapan ibunya tanpa merasa sedikitpun terusik oleh suara hujan dan petir yang saling bersahutan._

" _Ayah, aku ingin istirahat dulu." Wanita itu berucap dengan sedikit tersenggal karena lelah, lalu menghentikan langkahnya._

 _Laki-laki yang dipanggil ayah itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak Taemin-a, kita harus bergegas. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Ia berucap dengan sedikit meninggikan suarannya, sesekali menggusap wajahnya yang terkena air hujan. "Demi anakmu dan suamimu." Lanjutnya, tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan sebuah dorongan semangat dan meyakinkan sang anak. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, mereka sudah menunggu" tanggan itu menepuk halus bahu anaknya._

 _Wanita itu menggangguk setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat sang ayah. Benar! Ini demi anak dan juga suamimu, kau tidak boleh menyerah Taemin-na, ucapnya dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil menatap wajah mungil yang begitu Ia sangat sayangi itu._

" _Bersabarlah sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ia mengecup dahi anaknya dengan penuh sayang._

 _Setelah obrolan singkat itu selesai, kini sepasang ayah dan anak itu mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Menembus derasnya hujan dengan tubuh basah dan menggigil kedingginan._

 _Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang wanita cantik tengah berjuang, mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan buah hatinya ke dunia. Ia mengerang, menjerit dengan keras menahan sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa. Wajah ayunya terlihat letih dibasahi oleh peluh, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal saat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengedan lagi. Tubuhnya mulai melemah namun Ia tidak boleh menyerah demi sang anak yang sudah lama Ia dan suaminya dambakan. Dengan intruksi seorang tabib, wanita itu menyemangi dirinya untuk terus berjuang sampai akhir._

 _Di ruangan itu hanya ada tiga orang, seorang tabib, wanita yang melahirkan, dan satu lagi seorang wanita yang sedari tadi menyeka keringat wanita yang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan. Sesekali wanita itu melihat kearah bawah dimana bayi itu akan keluar. Memastikan apakah sudah ada tanda-tanda bayi itu akan keluar atau belum. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah, dan tidak tenang._

" _Nyonya jangan berhenti, kepalanya sudah keluar." pekik sang tabib saat merasa wanita yang melahirkan itu berhenti mengedan._

" _Aku tidak kuat lagi." jawab wanita itu dengan sangat lemah._

" _Tidak! Anda harus kuat, sedikit lagi nyonya demi bayi anda." Tabib itu memberi semangat pada sang wanita._

 _Kata-kata penyemangatpun terlontar dari bibir sang tabib tiada henti sambil terus memantau kondisi sang jabang bayi yang sudah mulai keluar._

 _Ditengah-tengah proses persalinan yang menengangkan itu tiba-tiba seorang wanita lain masuk secara hati-hati. Dengan langkah pelan wanita itu menghampiri wanita penyeka keringat, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya dan wanita penyeka keringat itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu memberikan kain itu pada wanita yang satunya agar mengantikannya._

 _Wanita tadi berjalan tergesa-gesa, menyusuri lorong yang sepi dan gelap. Matanya bergerak-gerak dengan licah memeriksa situasi yang ada. Memastikan jika semua aman terkendali. Tidak berapa lama, wanita itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kecil yang terlihat tidak begitu terawat karena jarang sekali orang orang melewati pintu tersebut. Dengan gerakan hati-hati Ia membuka pintu itu hingga terdengar suara deritan lirih yang terkalahkan oleh derasnya hujan. Pelan tapi pasti, pintu itu mulai terbuka lebar. Disana, di depan berdiri seorang laki-laki dan wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi, mereka yang tidak lain adalah sepasang ayah dan anak yang tadi berjalan membelah hujan._

" _Kalian sudah datang?" sapa wanita itu pada sepasang ayah dan anak itu._

 _Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan karena baru menyadari jika pintu itu sudah dibuka. Lalu kemudia mereka mengangguk kecil._

" _Baru saja" laki-laki itu yang menjawab._

" _Baiklah kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bisakah aku bawa dia sekarang?" pintanya sambil melihat kearah gendongan wanita itu._

 _Dengan sedikit ragu wanita yang menggendong bayi itu mengganguk. "Maafkan ibu sayang, ibu tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipi tirusnya yang menyatu dengan air hujan. "Ibu sangat mencintaimu, tumbuhlah dengan baik, jadilah anak yang tangguh dan berguna. Ibu sangat mencintaimu sayang, sangat mencintaimu." Air matanya semakin turun dengan deras saat manik mata mungil itu terbuka, mata jernihnya melihat wajah sang ibu dengan begitu polos tanpa tau jika itu adalah hari terakhirnya berada di dekapan hangat ibu kandungnya._

 _Ayah dari wanita itu terlihat sesekali menyeka air matanya, merasa sakit dan tidak rela memisahkan anaknya dari cucu yang baru lahir satu hari. Namun bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan. Karena itu mungkin sudah menjadi takdir cucu tercintanya. Selain itu, ini demi kebaikan cucunya sendiri._

 _Wanita itu menyerahkan bayinya dengan tangan bergetar setelah menciumi pipi gebil sang anak. "Tolong jaga dia." Hatinya begitu sakit, ketika bayinya sudah berpindah tangan. Oh ibu mana yang tidak sakit ketika kau baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi namun sehari kemudian kau tidak bisa lagi mendekap anakmu layaknya ibu-ibu diluar sana. Jika saja Ia bisa seperti mereka, alangkah bahagianya Ia. Namun mengingat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan hal itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi yang tidak pernah menjadi nyata._

" _Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindunginya." Wanita tadi melihat bayi mungil dengan senyum tipis. "Dia begitu mirip dirimu." Gumam wanita itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan sosok ayah dan anak yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dibawah guyuran hujan._

 _Disisi lain wanita yang sedari tadi berjuang dalam persalinannya itu kini tengah berbaring dengan lemah. Matanya terpejam dengan rapat serta nafasnya naik turun secara teratur. Disampingnya seorang laki-laki tampan tengah menungguinya dengan bayi mungil berada didekapannya. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya, matanya berbinar, bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti mengucap syukur atas kehadiran bayi mungil nan tampan hasil buah cintanya bersama sang wanita pinangan yang sudah sejak lama ditunggu-tunggu._

" _Ayo kita pergi." Laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh basah anaknya dari samping, sesekali mengusap bahunya untuk memberi kekuatan pada sang anak._

 _Dengan langkah ragu wanita itu mengikuti langkah sang ayah. Beberapa kali Ia menonggok kebelakang dengan wajah sendu penuh dengan kesedihan matapun masih tidak bisa berhenti menitihkan air matanya. Langkah kakinya semakin menjauh dan menjauh hingga tempat itu tidak terlihat lagi. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menguatkan hatinya jika berpisah dengan anaknya bukan berarti tidak bisa melihatnya. Karena mereka masih ada dibawah langit, tempat dan menghirup udara yang sama. Bukankah Ia masih bisa melihatnya dari jauh? Dan jika waktunya tiba Ia pasti bisa melihatnya dari dekat, bahkan mungkin bisa memeluknya. Dan sampai hari itu tiba, Ia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Demi bertemu dengan anaknya._

 _Kini wanita itu bisa tersenyum tipis, tapi tidak bertahan lama karena matanya kini terpaku pada sosok bayi mungil yang ada digendonggannya, gendongan yang sama namun dengan bayi yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda, karena pada kenyataanya bayi yang ada di gendongan wanita bernama Taemin saat ini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

.

.

Udara pagi begitu menyejukkan, menyegarkan setiap sudut ruang dalam tubuh ketika menghirupnya secara perlahan. Menikmati setiap tarikan nafas yang membuat pikiran serta saraf otak kembali segar. Kicauan burung serta gesekan daun tertepa angin seperti melodi indah ditengah sunyinya hutan yang begitu asri. Bau tanah yang khas dan juga bunga yang mekar lakyaknya wewangian yang ditebar sepanjang jalan. Air sungai yang mengalir begitu jernihnya akan membuat siap saja yang melihatnya akan merasa haus dan ingin meminumnya. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dengan perpaduan warna daun yang cantik serta bukit-bukit tanah kapur dihiasi oleh bebatuan terlihat begitu indah dan menakjupkan.

Hal itulah yang kini sedang dinikmati oleh empat orang dengan _gender_ yang berbeda. Ditengah pagi yang masih berkabut dan udara yang sedikit membuat tubuh menggigil, empat orang tersebut dengan diam menjajaki tanah basah dijalan setapak yang mengarah kedalam hutan.

Dua diantaranya terlihat begitu menikmati suasana tersebut, berbagi cerita, tawa dan juga sedikit kehangatan dari sebuah tindakan kecil layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Sedangkan dua pasang lainnya hanya diam dengan kecanggungan yang begitu ketera, mesti tidak berjalan secara berdampingan. Sang laki-laki berjalan lebih dulu dengan tangan menggenggam satu sama lain dibalik punggungnya. Sedang sang wanita berjalan mengekor dibelakang dengan wajah yang sudah ditekuk dengan ekspresi yang membuat siapa saja gemas.

Empat orang tersebut adalah Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka pergi bersama tanpa tujuan yang pasti, tidak ada gambaran tempat mana yang ingin mereka singgahi. Karena tujuan awal mereka hanya ingin berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama di pagi hari.

Sebenarnya itu adalah rencana Jongin dari jauh-jauh hari, namun menginggat Sehun belum sembuh total akhirnya rencana itu dibatalkan dan baru bisa terlaksana selang dua minggu ini. Itupun dengan paksaan Jongin. Ingat beberapa kali ketika Jongin keluar selalu ada penyerangan, hal itulah yang membuat Junmyeon, Chen, dan Sehun tidak mengijinkannya pergi. Namun entah jurus apa yang digunakan oleh laki-laki berkulit tan itu hingga membuat ketiga orang terdekatnya tersebut luluh dan mengijinkannya pergi. Dan disinilah sakarang, berjalan dengan orang yang Ia sukai secara diam-diam meski tidak ada interaksi yang berarti diantaranya.

Rencana awal Jongin hanya ingin pergi bertiga bersama dengan Jongdae dan Sehun, namun Jongdae lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk, yang hingga saat ini masih belum menemukan titik temu tentang penyerangan yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Padahal Jongin sudah menyuruh Jongdae untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Namun, laki-laki itu menolak mentah-mentah usulan Jongin dengan alasan lebih cepat selesai lebih baik agar pelaku segera tertangkap dan tidak akan ada lagi yang membahayakan nyawa Jongin. Bukan hanya itu saja, Jongdae pikir Sehunlah yang lebih membutuhkan udara segar karena sudah terlalu lama hanya terkurung didalam rumah.

Akhirnya Jonginpun menerima keputusan Jongdae, meskipun dalam hatinya sedikit prihatin dengan kondisi Jongdae yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Ia juga tidak masalah jika pergi hanya berdua bersama Sehun, _toh_ itu sudah sering mereka lakukan ketika Jongdae enggan ikut keluar bersama mereka.

Namun siapa sangka, pagi harinya Ia mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak terduga. Malam hari sebelumnya, setelah berunding dengan Jongdae, Sehun mengajukan permintaan untuk mengajak serta seseorang dalam perjalanan mereka. Saat Jongin bertanya tentang siapa seseorang tersebut, Sehun hanya menjawab jika Ia pasti akan senang saat mereka sudah bertemu esok hari.

Dan keesokan harinya Jongin benar-benart terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang Sehun maksud. Bahkan menurutnya untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini, kata senangpun tidak akan cukup. Perasaan Jongin sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan melalui untaian kata-kata meskipun sang penulis adalah seorang penyair handal.

Haruskah Ia memberikan hadiah untuk calon kakak iparnya itu? _oohh_ tunggu, calon kakak ipar? Mungkin ini sedikit lucu, Jongin menganggap Sehun sebagai calon kakak iparnya. Faktanya memang seperti itu, Jongin selalu menganggap pengawal pribadinya tersebut sebagai calon kakak iparnya, mengingat gadis yang dicintainya secara diam-diam adalah adik dari sang pengawal juga sabahatnya tersebut.

Dalam setiap anggannya Jongin memiliki sebuah harapan, Ia berharap jika suatu hari nanti gadis yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya saat ini adalah orang yang bersanding dengannya di pelaminan. Gadis yang akan menemaninya menapaki jalan berliku dalam memipin kerajaan, gadis yang akan menemaninya hingga hari tua, dan juga menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Apakah semua harapan Jongin itu terdengar berlebihan? _Yah_ , mungkin itu memang sedikit berlebihan jika Ia sudah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu, sedangkan sampai saat ini Ia masih takut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo —nama gadis yang dicintainya secara sepihak yangmana tidak lain adik dari pengawal Do Sehun— layaknya bayi kucing yang meringkuk pada sang induk saat merasa malu atau takut pada sesuatu asing yang mendekatinya.

Sebut saja Jongin pengecut jika sudah menyangkut tentang gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. Akan tetapi, ada alasan sendiri kenapa hingga detik ini Ia masih enggan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo meskipun baik Sehun maupun Jongdae sudah mendesaknya untuk melakukannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo, sepanjang perjalanan hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hatinya. Ia sungguhmerasa kesal pada gadis yang saat ini tengah memadu kasih bersama kakaknya di belakang sana. _Ooh_ dan sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi kekasih kakaknya, bahkan hal sebesar itu Ia sampai tidak tau. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk mencekik dua sejoli itu nanti saat mereka sudah pulang ke rumah.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat jengkel pada Luhan, gadis yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kakaknya sedari tadi. Sahabat karibnya yang begitu beringas dan menakutkan, namun akan langsung berubah menjadi gadis manis ketika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Menggelikan bukan? _Aahh_... akan tetapi sifat itu tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya sendiri, karena sejatinya mereka layaknya seseorang yang memiliki dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Dan hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang tahu akan hal itu.

Kembali dengan kekesalan Kyungsoo pada Luhan!

Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi saat semua orang masih mengarungi mimpi indah Luhan sudah membangunkannya. Tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana gadis itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya disaat mataharipun masih bersembunyi, sudah pasti gadis itu akan meloncati pagar tembok rumahnya. Karena itu adalah salah satu hobinya, yang tak lain menjadi seorang penyusup.

Luhan dengan tidak tahu diri memonopoli Kyungsoo, dengan alasan klasik yang diucapkan padanya yaitu ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama dengannya. Yang benar saja, sedangkan hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu di rumah bibi Lee bahkan tidak jarang juga Luhan tidur di rumahnya jika Sehun sedang berada di rumah tentu saja, karena itu salah satu modus Luhan untuk bertemu dengan sang pangeran hati Do Sehun yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya.

Kyungsoo yang masih mengantukpun enggan sekali untuk pergi bersama Luhan, apalagi di pagi buta yang udaranya begitu dingin menusuk tulang. Bahkan Ia sudah berusaha menolak dengan berbagai alasan dari yang masuk akal hingga tidak masuk akal sekalipun sudah Ia sebutkan, namun Luhan tetap menyeretnya untuk pergi. Dan setelah apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, kini dengan santainya dia malah mengacuhkannya, mencampakkan dirinya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ohh... ini sungguh sangat menjengkelkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Bibir Kyungsoo terus menggerutu tidak jelas, sedangkan otaknya sibuk menyusun rencana untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Luhan hingga membuat gadis itu menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar sambil berjalan menunduk menghentakkan kakinya persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kesal.

"Aarrgghhhh" tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memekik sambil mengelus dahinya yang terasa sakit karena menubruk sesuatu yang keras di depannya.

Kyungsoo pikir dirinya adalah orang yang berjalan paling depan, meninggalkan dua orang yang sejak tadi membuatnya jengkel. Namun faktanya Kyungsoo melupakan sesuatu hal, jika sedari awal di depannya ada orang lain. Jongin, seseorang yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiran Kyungsoo akan berada ditengah-tengah meraka saat ini. Tanpa _kasim_ nya, tanpa pengawal istana, bahkan yang lebih gila tanpa pengawal pribadinya. Pengawal pribadi selain kakaknya tentu saja, bahkan apa sekarang Sehun layak disebut sebagai pengawal pribadi putra mahkota jika nyatanya laki-laki itu lebih asyik memadu kasih bersama Luhan dari pada menjaga orang calon nomor satu di negeri ini. Memalukan sekali pikir Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung berbalik dan mengusap dahi Kyungsoo secara reflek. "Maaf aku berhenti secara tiba-tiba, apa masih sakit?" laki-laki itu mengamati lamat-lamat dahi Kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah. Sedikit merasa bersalah, karenanya gadis itu terluka. Bukan bermaksud sengaja, hanya saja Ia tiba-tiba kepikiran suatu tempat yang ingin Ia datangi. Dan ingin menyampaikannya pada yang lain, makanya Ia secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya karena Ia juga lupa jika ada Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Gadis itu terlihat membatu saat sebuah tangan mengusap dahinya dengan begitu lembut. Detak jantungnya semakin menggila saat sadar jika, wajah laki-laki penerus tahta itu begitu dekat, hingga Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Aliran darahpun berubah begitu cepat, bertumpuk pada dua buah pipi gembil, menampilkan warna cantik secara alami.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berkedip tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, seluruh sendinya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakan. Untuk sekedar sedikit membuat pergerakanpun Ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa dipantek agar menyatu kuat dengan tanah.

"Sebaiknya kita duluan saja." Sehun berbisik lirih pada Luhan, dan gadis itupun mengangguk setuju untuk memberi sedikit ruang pada dua orang yang mungkin sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan tidak mereka sadari tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tetap bergandengan tangan, lalu saat melewati Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit jahil Sehun menyenggol bahu sang adik sedikit kasar sehingga membuat tubuh gadis mungil itu sedikit oleng. Jika ditanya apakah dirinya mendukung sang putra mahkota bersama sang adik? Entahlah, mungkin untuk sekarang bisa diperhitungkan mengingat sejauh pemantauanya adiknya itu terlihat juga memiliki ketertarikan dengan sang penerus tahta yang juga sahabatnya tersebut.

Melihat sang pujaan hati oleng, membuat Jongin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjerembab pada tanah yang sedikit basah. Seperti _dejavu,_ Jongin mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Rasanya sama seperti saat Ia memegang pinggang sosok perempuan malam itu. Sebersit pemikiranpun sempat lewat dalam kepalanya jika perempuan yang waktu itu adalah Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin dengan cepat menepis pikiran-pikiran itu, karena sejauh Ia mengenal Kyungsoo, gadis itu bukanlah tipe yang suka dengan kekerasan dan ahli dalam bermain pedang serta berkelahi. Gadis itu begitu manis, malah terkadang terlihat begitu manja pada Sehun meskipun tidak jarang mereka sering berdebat hal-hal kecil yang sejujurnya tidak penting. Tapi, dibalik perdebatan mereka ada keuntungan tersendiri bagi Jongin karena Ia bisa melihat secara cuma-cuma berbagai macam ekspresi Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan. Yang terkadang membuat dirinya harus dengan susah payah menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi gadis itu.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo sendiri lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya. Namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ada secercah sinar terang yang membuatnya begitu senang. Perutnya tergelitik lembut oleh kupu-kupu yang berlarian merayakan sebuah pencapaian kecil. Serta jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak secara cepat, dan itu selalu terjadi ketika Ia berada didekat laki-laki yang saat ini tengah berada di depannya. Rasanya menyenangkan namun menggila disaat bersamaan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berharap jika sang penerus tahta tidak akan mendengar suara debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras.

Jongin mengamati manik mata bulat yang jernih itu dengan lamat-lamat. Menikmati pancaran mata polos yang selama ini sangat begitu dirinya sukai. Selain mata, bagian lain dari Kyungsoo yang Ia kagumi dan ingin selalu Ia lihat adalah bibirnya. Jongin berbendapat jika bibir gadis itu begitu cantik, karena ketika Kyungsoo tertawa lepas bibirnya akan berbentuk hati. Dan senyum itulah yang mampu memikat hati seorang penerus tahta selain kepribadian dan juga paras ayu sang gadis.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" suara teguran Sehun membuat dua insan itu tersadar.

Kyungsoopun dengan sedikit kasar mendorong dada Jongin, lalu setelah berhasil terlepas, dengan langkah cepat Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu. Bahkan Ia melewati pasangan Sehun-Luhan begitu saja tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalnya secara serempak sambil tertawa geli, kemudian menyusul gadis itu sebelum terlalu jauh.

Sedangkan Jongin berdeham berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang berkobar dalam dirinya setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan.

Merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri?

oh tentu saja. Ia pikir, tidak seharusnya Ia memanfaatkan situasi untuk melihat pahatan indah di wajah sang gadis pujaan. Namun apa daya, hal itu terjadi begitu saja, yang mana membuat dirinya sedikit lupa akan keberadaan orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Yang mulia, apakah anda akan tetap berdiri disana?" teriak Sehun, sambil menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Sehun saat ini berteriak.

"aaa _—_ aku datang." Dengan langkah tergesa Jonginpun menyusul mereka bertiga.

.

.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalan di tengah pasar yang ramai dengan wajah yang begitu bersinar, di temani oleh beberapa pengawal istana dan juga pelayan pribadinya. Seperti yang sudah direncanakannya jika hari ini Ia akan membeli beberapa kain juga beberapa kebutuhan untuk menyulam, yang kebetulah telah habis. Maka dengan langkah kakinya yang mungil, putri bungsu sang raja itu menghampiri beberapa penjual kebutuhan menyulamnya. Mulai dari benang, jarum baru hingga pernik-pernik lainnya yang Ia butuhkan untuk pemanis rajutannya agar berbeda dari rajutan orang lain.

Pemuda itu begitu tampan, kulitnya terlihat begitu cerah tanpa noda dan juga bekas luka. Pakaian rapi berkelas yang membalut tubuh gagahnya menambah nilai plus bagi sosok tersebut. Maka tidak heran jika menghadirkan pekikkan histeris dari beberapa gadis yang lewat bersimpangan dengannya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pemuda yang akan dengan senang hati memberi respon pada perkumpulan sang gadis, pemuda itu malah terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan malah memilih terus melanjutkan langkahnya ditengah ramainya orang-orang pejalan kaki.

Sedang disisi lain, Baekhyun dengan bersemangat memilih beberapa warna kain. Terkadang Ia akan meminta pendapat pada si penjual atau pada sang pelayan pribadinya yang sejak tadi dengan setia menemaninya sambil membawa barang-barang yang sudah Ia beli.

Sesudah mendapatkan semua barang yang dia perlukan, Baekhyun beserta pelayan dan beberapa pengawal istana bermaksud untuk meninggalkan keramiaan pasar karena sang ibu melarangnya untuk tidak terlalu lama berada di luar istana mengingat di luar istana sangat tidak aman untuk Baekhyun selaku putri dari seorang raja. Meski yang selalu menjadi incaran para pemborontak adalah putra mahkota, tidak menampik kemungkinan keselamatan Baekhyun juga terancam. Maka dari itu, untuk mencegah hal-hal tidak diingin menimpa Baekhyun, raja Junmyeon membatasi ruang gerak Baekhyun dan sangat melarang putrinya itu untuk keluar istana dalam waktu yang lama.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika Ia tidak sedikit melanggar peraturan, karena kini langkah kaki gadis itu tidak sedang menuju ke arah istana, melainkan ke tempat lain. Para pengawalnyapun dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang, begitupun juga dengan laki-laki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Kedua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda itu kini tengah berbincang sambil meminum teh kerisan dari cangkirnya masing-masing. Menyesap dengan pelan untuk menikmati setiap tetes yang mengaliri kerongkongan. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma teh tersebut membiarkan merasuk kedalam setiap saraf pembau mengalir menjelajah menuju otak menghantarkan energi penenang.

"Sampai kapan anda akan bersembunyi disini?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan nada serius kepada sang wanita yang saat ini masih dengan santai menghirup aroma teh kerisan.

Lalu dengan santai wanita itu menjawab "entahlah, tapi aku rasa ini belum waktunya aku keluar."

Laki-laki di sampingnya terdengar menghela nafas menanggapi jawaban sang wanita. "saya rasa ini sudah saatnya anda keluar, mengingat beberapa kekacauan tengah terjadi." Ia menoleh kearah sang wanita. "Bahkan beberapa hari ini semakin parah, saya rasa anda sudah mengetahui perihal itu." lanjutnya.

Wanita tersebut meletakkan cangkirnya dengan pelan, lalu melihat kearah depan, memandangi anak-anak didiknya yang kini tengah berlatih dengan senyum simpul terpatri di bibirnya. "Ya, kau benar, aku memang telah mengetahui semuanya, tapi aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku sekarang. Aku masih ingin melihat sejauh mana mereka akan bertindak. Walaupun terkadang aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan diri, namun aku sadar untuk saat ini aku belum boleh melakukannya. Aku akan menahan diri, menahan untuk melihatnya dari jarak dekat, menahan untuk memeluknya, dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan semuanya," Menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Meskipun rasanya begitu sakit, tapi sejauh ini aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Maka menahan sedikit lagipun tidak akan masalah bagiku asalkan semua yang sudah terencana berjalan dengan baik." Ia tersenyum miris.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas kembali. "Anda adalah orang yang begitu kuat, saya yakin anda pasti bisa. Dan apapun keputusan anda, saya hanya ingin berpesan agar anda selalu berhati-hati. Anda juga harus selalu ingat, jika saya akan selalu berada di belakang anda."

Wanita itu memandang laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan senyum tulus. "Terimakasih tuan DO, kau dan anak-anakmu begitu sangat membantu. Apa lagi anak gadismu itu, dia begitu tangguh, terlihat garang, cantik juga menggemaskan disaat bersamaan. Aku sangat menyukainya, jika kesempatan itu ada, bolehkah aku menjadikan putrimu itu menantuku?"

Laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah tuan DO itu sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan sang lawan bicara, akan tetapi Ia dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan yang begitu besar jika anda mau menjadikan anak saya menantu anda Nyonya." Jawabnya diiringi oleh senyuman hangat khas seorang DO Yifan.

.

.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan kini tengah mengistirahatkan diri di tepian sungai yang begitu jernih airnya. Dua diantaranya sedang sibuk tertawa di tengah sungai, sedangkan dua yang lainnya sibuk menyalakan api. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya mereka seperti itu. Hanya saja, mereka terpaksa melakukannya karena tidak membawa makanan sedangkan hari sudah siang dan mereka kelaparan. Oleh karena itu, mereka berinisiatif untuk mencari ikan di sungai lalu memanggangnya untuk sekedar mengganjal perut mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan kebagian tugas untuk mencari ikan di sungai, itu modusnya Sehun. Karena laki-laki berwajah datar itu yang meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin kebagian untuk menyalakan api.

Suasana canggung diantara Kyungsoo dan Jonginpun begitu sangat ketara. Mereka pura-pura begitu sibuk, padahal yang mereka berdua kerjakan hanya itu-itu saja. Sesekali sentuhan tidak sengaja terjadi membuat keduanya akan berdeham lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali, yang tanpa disadari suasana canggung menguap begitu saja tanpa jejak.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelah Jongin berhasil menyalakan api menggunakan batu. Dan untuk mencegah api itu padam, dengan gerakan perhalan dan hati-hati Kyungsoo meletakkan ranting-ranting kecil diatas api yang menyalanya belum seberapa. Matanya bulatnya begitu fokus, bahkan tanpa sadar Ia menahan nafas hingga bibirnya mengerucut hanya karena takut membuat apinya padam. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan sang penerus tahta yang sejak tadi memperhatika Kyungsoo dengan diam. Matanya tidak pernah lepas mengikuti setiap gerak gadis yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya Jongin tidak bisa menahan kekehannya, saat melihat Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dan meninggalkan noda hitam yang membentuk layaknya kumis.

Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung saat mendengar kekehan Jongin. "Yang mulia ada apa?" tanyannya dengan ragu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah merubah kekehannya menjadi tawa lepas yang sedikit nyaring. Hal itu pun semakin membuat Kyungsoo heran dan sedikit penasaran tentang apa yang bisa membuat laki-laki menawan di depannya itu tertawa hingga sedemikian rupa.

Jongin berdeham, menetralkan nafasnya yang lelah karena tawanya sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Lalu Ia melihat kearah gadis yang saat ini tengah megerucutkan bibirnya, mungkin merasa terabaikan karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh dirinya.

Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu. _aahhh,_ lebih tepatnya pada noda hitam yang membentuk kumis di bawah hidung. Tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun, Jongin mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Ada noda disini, bentuknya seperti kumis. Jadi kau terlihat semakin lucu." Jongin terkekeh sambil terus melakukan usapan itu tanpa memperdulikan jika gadis yang saat ini tengah diperlakukan dengan manis tersebut, dengan mati-matian sedang menahan suara degup jantunganya agar tidak terdengar dan menahan kegugupannya agar tidak terlihat meski nyatanya hal itu hanya sia-sia dan membuat kakinya semakin lemas akibat sensasi yang kini tengah mendera tubuhnya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Kyungsoo begitu sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba meremang, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak menggila, aliran darahnya mengalir begitu cepat, begitupun juga dengan pipinya yang terasa memanas ketika jari-jari Jongin beberapa kali tidak sengaja mengusap bibir atasnya. Suasanya ini benar-benat membuatnya gila bagaimana tidak, Jongin —laki-laki yang secara diam-diam Ia kagumi dan telah mencuri sebagian besar hatinya— secara tiba-tiba memperlakukan dirinya dengan begitu manis. Apalagi ini adalah posisi terintim yang pernah mereka lakukan terlepas dari insiden beberapa malam yang lalu.

Kyungsoo langsung berdeham, berusaha mencairkan suasana kikuk yang sebenarnya hanya dirinya sendirilah yang merasakannya. "Ya-yang mu-muli-a sa-saya, bisa melakukan sendiri." Dengan gerakan perlahan, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Jongin, Kyungsoo membawa kakinya untuk membuat sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"Emm baiklah.." Jongin tersenyum dengan begitu hangat. Ada rasa sedikit kecewa sebenarnya, akan tetapi Ia sadar jika Kyungsoo terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya barusan. Tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok, Jongin terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kyungsoo yang berusaha membersihakan noda, yang sejatinya sudah hilang. Hatinya terasa senang, kupu-kupu di dalam perutnyapun ikut berpesta pora ketika manik mata sang penerus tahta melihat rona merah yang berada di pipi sang gadis pujaan. Begitu terlihat cantik dan imut secara bersamaan. Jika diperbolehkan, Jongin ingin melihat wajah merona itu setiap hari. Atau bahkan jika bisa Ia ingin melihat senyum manis itu, pipi tembam itu, mata bulat itu, dan segala hal yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo mulai detik pertama ketika dirinya membuka mata di pagi hari. _Oohhhh_ alangkah bahagianya dirinya jika hal itu bisa terwujud dikemudian hari.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta —Sehun dan Luhan— terlihat terbahak melihat momen Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menurut mereka terlihat begitu manis. Meskipun di mata mereka berdua Kyungsoo terlihat begitu canggung.

"Mereka manis sekali." Gumam Luhan sambil memeganggi ikan yang baru saja Ia dapatkan.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mendekat kearah sang kekasih. "Kita juga tidak kalah manis kan?." Bisiknya di telingga Luhan sambil mencium tengkuk gadis itu, yang sontak saja membuat Luhan berjingkat kaget dan merona malu dan memukul lengan Sehun menggunakn ikan yang ada digenggamannya.

" _Orabeoni..._ lebih baik kita kesana, ikannya sudah cukup untuk kita ber-empat." Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan keluar dari sungai. Dengan degupan jantung yang bertalu dan wajah memerah Luhan meninggalkan begitu saja Sehun yang masih tersenyum melihat tingkah sang pemilik hati. Tolong diingat! seorang pengawal putra mahkota yang minim akan ekspresi kini tengah tersenyum manis hanya karena seorang gadis yang bernama Luhan. Sungguh jatuh cinta bisa membuat seseorang berubah dengan sekedip mata.

"Kenapa dia manis sekali, aku tidak sabar untuk mempersungtinya" Sehun berbicara sendiri sambil berjalan keluar dari sungai dengan pakaian yang setengah basah. Lalu Ia mengambil serenteng ikan yang sudah dibersihkan di atas batu, setelahnya menyusul sang kekasih untuk bergabung bersama adik dan juga mungkin calon adik iparnya.

.

.

.

Laki-laki tampan itu berdiri di pinggiran bukit dengan pemandangan sekelilingnya yang menampilkan tebing-tebing tinggi menjulang. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, laki-laki itu membawa pandangan matanya terfokus kearah depan. _Hanbok_ biru tuanya terlihat berkibar-kibar tersapu oleh angin, sehingga menciptakan gelombang-gelombang halus pada pakaian tersebut. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan pias sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah tegasnya. Akan tetapi, ketampanannya tersebut tidak mampu menyembunyikan kesombongan serta kecongkakan yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Tuan!." Seorang laki-laki lain menyapa sambil menundukkan kepala memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka menemukan sesuatu?" laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam berdiri itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya kepada seseorang yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada Tuan."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Terus awasi mereka, jika mereka menemukan sesuatu segera musnahkan buktinya. Kau mengerti?" Ia berbalik dan memandang laki-laki yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Ya, saya mengerti Tuan, Kalau begitu saya permisi." Setelah berpamitan, laki-laki itu langsung undur diri dari tampat tersebut dengan mata melihat sekeliling dengan was-was.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan itu kembali memandangi sebuah tebing yang menjulang di depannya dengan senyum puas. Dan jika saja seseorang memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana raut wajah laki-laki itu, maka dia akan menemukan sebuah kebencian, kelicikan dan juga kebengisan yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya

.

.

.

Mengemban sebuah tahta bagaikan memegang sebilah pedang bermata dua, kau akan tetap terluka meski memegangnya dari satu ujung dan berganti ke ujung yang lainnya. Meski begitu kau tidak akan bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Kau akan mempertahankannya walaupun tanganmu akan tersakiti. Bukan karena kau ingin memilikinya, akan tetapi karena tanggung jawab yang harusnya kau jaga. Dan demi itu semua kau rela mengorbankan tanganmu untuk terluka.

Sama seperti yang tengah dialami oleh raja negeri _Joseon_ saat ini. Pilihan yang begitu sulit baginya, Ia ingin tetap dengan pilihan awalnya namun, akan semakin jatuh banyak korban serta kekacauan yang terjadi seiring dengan keputusan yang Ia pilih. Dan jika Ia mengabaikan pilihan awalnyapun akan tetap sama, bahkan tidak menampik kemungkinan akan jatuh lebih banyak korban lagi. Mengingat orang-orang yang sedang merebutkan tahtanya adalah orang-orang yang begitu tamak dan gila akan kekuasaan.

Sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak masalah jika keadaan mengharuskan dirinya menurunkan tahtanya kepada Mingyu seperti yang orang-orang luar ributkan. _Toh_ , Mingyu juga darah dagingnya. Selain itu, Ia yakin Jongin pasti tidak akan keberatan jika dia gagal menjadi penerus tahta. Karena Junmyeon tahu dihati kecil Jongin sebenarnya sedikit engga untuk menggantikan dirinya. Hanya saja saat ini Junmyeon benar-benar tidak bisa menurunkan tahtanya pada Mingyu dengan alasan yang masih harus dirinya pastikan kebenarannya.

Sang raja menghela nafas dengan begitu berat, entah sudah berapa kali Ia melakukan kegiatan itu. Sampai-sampai Ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi diperhatikan begitu intens oleh sang ratu.

"Jangan terlalu sering menghela nafas Yang Mulai, itu akan membuat umur anda menjadi pendek." Ratu membuka pembicaraan dengan sebuah lelucon, bermaksud untuk sedikit menghibur sang Raja.

Senyum hangat terpatri di bibir sang Ratu, saat leluconnya berhasil menyita perhatian orang nomor satu di negeri _Joseon_ tersebut.

"Sudah saya bilang, jangan terlalu sering menghela nafas."

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar melakukannya." Ratu Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Raja Junmyeon hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. "Kapan kau datang Ratu, aku tidak melihatmu masuk," tanyanya kemudian.

Ratu Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di depan Raja dengan begitu anggunnya. "sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Yang Mulia, saat anda masih sibuk dengan dunia anda sendiri." sindirnya secara halus.

Kekehan terdengar kembali mengalun dari bibir Raja Junmyeon, matanya menelisik wajah Ratunya yang begitu ayu. Sedikit terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi merajuk yang dibuat-buatnya. Tidak pernah berubah, ya... menurutnya semua yang ada pada diri istri sahnya itu tidak ada yang berubah. Baik itu sifat maupun sikapnya, hanya saja wanita itu terlihat semakin matang dengan kerutan-kerutan halus yang mulai menghiasi wajah ayunya. Akan tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak melunturkan kecantikkan dari orang terkasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa anda memperhatikan saya seperti itu?" ujar Ratu Yixing sambil mengusap pelipisnya salah tingkah dengan kedua pipi yang sudah merona layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang disukainya secara diam-diam.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh memperhatikan wajah cantik Ratuku sendiri, hem?" Raja Junmyeon menaik turunkan alisnya, semakin gencar untuk menggoda sang istri. Terang saja hal itu semakin membuat Ratu Yixing salah tingkah sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti, persis seperti seorang gadis yang sedang merajuk pada kekasih hatinya.

Meskipun sudah memasuki usia pernikahan hampir dua puluh enam tahun, keduanya masih saja terlihat layaknya pasangan kekasih yang baru saja menjalin hubungan. Yang tidak segan-segan mengumbar kemesraan dan saling menggoda satu sama lain, atau mungkin hanya Raja Junmyeon saja yang lebih gencar melakukannya demi melihat wajah sang istri dengan semu merah di kedua pipinya.

"Dasar perayu ulung"

" _hey,_ aku berbicara yang sebenarnya sayang, kau memang wanita tercantik di negeri ini."

Ratu Yixing menghela nafasnya begitu dalam, raut wajahnya yang tadinya tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah kini berubah dengan raut wajah kesal karena terus-terusan digoda oleh sang suami. Bukannya Ratu Yixing tidak menyukai hal itu, hanya saja terkadang suaminya itu terlalu banyak berkata manis padanya hingga terkesan jika kata-kata yang diucapkannya hanya sebuah bualan belaka.

"Ck, terserah" jika sudah dalam suasana seperti ini Ratu Yixing akan membuang jauh-jauh keformalannya pada sang raja. Toh di ruangan itu hanya ada Ratu Yixing dan suaminya saja, karena setiap Ratu Yixing berkunjung maka semua pelayan dan juga _kasim_ akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut seperti yang diperintahkan raja Junmyeon sebelumnya. Dan mereka hanya berjaga di lorong ruangan pribadi raja, itupun sedikit menjauh. Hal itu mereka lakukan untuk menghormati prevasi sang raja dan juga ratu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ratu Yixing, Raja Junmyeon tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat pujaan hatinya tersebut kesal. Dia memang sengaja melakukan itu, sudah dibilang! jika orang nomor satu di _Joseon_ begitu gemar menggoda istrinya. Karena dengan begitu, Ia bisa menikmati ekspresi menggemaskan sang istri.

Raja Junmyeo berdeham, "kemarilah sayang," Ia memerintah sang istri sambil menepuk tempat kosong yang persis berada disampingnya.

Ratu Yixing bergeming, Ia tetap duduk di tempatnya tanpa ada niatan pindah ketempat yang suaminya inginkan. Bahkan matanya tidak sedikitpun melihat kearah Raja Junmyeon. Ratu Yixing lebih memilih melihat kearah lukisan yang mungkin saja lebih menari dari wajah sang suamin yang saat ini tengan tersenyum dengan begitu menawan.

Melihat hal itu, dengan gerakan pelan Raja Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Ratu Yixing. Dan tanpa permisi serta rasa sungkan, Raja Junmyeon dengan begitu saja merebahkan dirinya serta menjadikan paha Ratu Yixing sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Ratu Yixing sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Raja Junmyeon. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena detik berikutnya jari-jari lentik itu mengusap kepala Raja Junmyeon dengan begitu lembut hingga membuat sang empunya terbuai dan merasa begitu nyaman. Wanita ibu dari dua anak itu memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah suaminya yang tengah memejamkan matanya tersebut. Tatapannya berubah sendu, melihat wajah tampan sang suami yang sarat akan rasa lelah. Bawah matanya terlihat menghitam menandakan jika orang terkasihnya itu kurang tidur, bahkan pipinya semakin menirus dari terakhir kali Ia melihatnya. Ratu Yixing tahu jika akhir-akhir ini suaminya itu memiliki waktu yang begitu sulit,yang disebabkan oleh tekanan-tekanan dari berbagai pihak. Namun apa daya, Ia tidak memiliki kekuasaan untuk membantunya, yang bisa Ia lakukan saat ini hanya mendukung suaminya secara moril berharap apa yang dirinya lakukan itu bisa meringankan beban pikiran sang suami.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Yeobo_." Ucap Raja Junmyeon tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tidurlah, aku tau kau pasti sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini" balasnya dengan suara lembut yang mengalun dari bibir tipisnya.

"aku hanya..."

"ssshhhttt.." Ratu Yixing memotong uncapan Raja Junmyeon dengan meletakkan jari telunjukkan dibibir raja. "saat ini kau hanya butuh istirahat sayang, kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan melawan mereka jika kau tidak memiliki energi. _Chhaaa_ tidurlah, aku akan membagi energiku untukmu." Ratu Yixing memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir Raja Junmyeon hal itupun mampu membuat sang empunya mengulas senyum lebar yang beberapa hari ini jarang sekali terlihat atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah, karena keadaan yang memaksanya untuk selalu berpikir serius.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini aku akan mematuhi perintah ratuku yang cantik ini, tapi sebelum itu... " Senyumnya semakin mengembang, lalu dengan gerakan cepat Ia menarik tengkuk sang ratu dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, namun berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ratu Yixing tadi, Kini ciuman itu diiringi oleh lumatan-lumatan kecil sebagai tanda penyaluran kasih sayang diantara keduanya. Hati keduanya begitu menghangat, meskipun ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, akan tetapi rasa dan sensasinya masih begitu sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka di malam pertama setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

Dia terlihat begitu bahagia terbukti dengan tawa yang berderai merdu. Pipinya terangkat seiring dengan kedua bibir tipisnya yang melengkung keatas dengan begitu indah, hingga membuat mata yang sudah sipit itu semakin menyipit dan menenggelamkan bola mata jernihnya. Tak jarang suara teriakan melengking akan Ia alunkan tatkala ayunan besar yang di pijaknya bergerak kecang berkat beberapa pengawal yang dengan sukarela melaukannya.

Baekhyun, saat ini, Ia begitu sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan. Menaiki ayunan raksasa yang berdiri di pinggiran pasar. Sudah sejak kecil Ia ingin melakukan hal ini, akan tetapi selalu saja di halang-halangi entah itu oleh ibunya, ayahnya, kakaknya, bahkan juga oleh para pelayan sekalipun. Dengan alasan yang sama yaitu menyangkut keselamatannya. Dulu Ia adalah anak yang begitu polos dan penurut, maka Ia begitu patuh dengan larangan tersebut. Namun sekarang jangan harap akan seperti itu lagi. Karena semenjak tumbuh dewasa Baekhyun begitu merasa terkekang oleh peraturan-peraturan kerajaan yang terasa mencekiknya. Maka tidak heran jika Ia sering kabur. Walaupun pada akhirnya orang-orang suruhan ayahnya akan menemukannya di kediaman keluarga DO. Karena memang hanya ke tempat itulah yang selalu menjadi tujuannya untuk melepas penat sebagai seorang putri kerajaan. Menghabiskan waktu di rumah keluarga Kyungsoo, untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup dan terlahir di keluarga yang tidak ada garis darah keluarga kerajaan di dalamnya. Meskipun hanya sehari, akan tetapi Baekhyun selalu menikmatinya. Tak jarang pula, Ia akan mengutarakan secara terang-terangan kepada Kyungsoo atau kepada keluarga DO lainnya untuk bertukar tempat dengan gadis bermata bulat, sahabatnya tersebut. Yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka terlebih lagi Kyungsoo sendiri, karena menurut gadis itu rumahnya dalah tempat ternyaman untuk hidup dari pada tempat lain untuk sekarang tidak tahu jika takdir berkata lain.

Setelah bernegosiasi dengan para pengawal dan pelayannya, Baekhyun berhasil menaiki ayunan tersebut, meskipun dengan waktu lima belas menit seperti yang sudah disepakatinya dari awal. Atau mungkin hanya para pengawal dan pelayan saja. Karena sejatinya, bagi Baekhyun itu terlalu singkat untuk dirinya bermain dengan sepuasnya. Namun apa boleh buat, dari pada tidak sama sekali lebih baik memanfaatkan waktu lima belas menit tersebut dengan sebaik mungkin. _Toh_ setiap kali dirinya pergi ke pasar akan selalu memainkan itu lagi tanpa merasa bosan sekalipun.

Kakinya bergerak melayang secara bergantian, bahkan terkadang Ia mengkangkat kedua kakinya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dengan memegang kain ayunan. Tidak hanya itu, Ia juga melalukan lompatan-lompatan kecil di tengah ayunan yang terus bergoyang. Sungguh hal itu membuat Baekhyun begitu senang, akan tetapi beda dengan para pengawal dan pelayan yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan tuang putri tersebut dengan sesekali menahan nafas tegang, karena begitu takut dengan hal yang dilakukan tuannya tersebut akan melukainya.

Disisi lain, hal itu justru menarik perhatian orang-orang yang saat ini berada disekitarnya. Baik yang tua, muda, laki-laki, perembuan maupub anak-anak, berbondong-bondong untuk melihat dari dekat pertunjukan kecil yang tengah dilakukan oleh salah satu keluarga kerajaan tersebut. Hal itu membuat para pengawal yag jumlahnya hanya sedikit, berusaha untuk membuat barikade penjagaan untuk melindungi sang tuan putri. Meskipun begitu, adanya para pengawal kerajaan sama sekali tidak menyurutkan antusias orang-orang untuk melihat dari dekat. Karena jarang sekali mereka bisa melihat anggota kerajaan diluar istana secara dekat seperti ini.

Keseruan masih tetap berlanjut, hingga yang paling mendebarkan adalah ketika sang putri raja tersebut melepaskan kedua tanganya dari kain penyangga, lalu meloncat setinggi yang Ia bisa. Kemudian mendaratkan kakinya kembali pada papan ayunan yang tengah bergerak, dengan tepat dan akurat. Tak pelak, menciptakan pekikan histeris juga riuh tepuk tangan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan begitu senang dengan pendaratan mulusnya, hatinya pun memekik senang mendapati orang-orang disekitannya bersorak gembira. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekali lagi sebelum pulang. Karena para pengawal dan pelayannya sejak tadi sudah memperingatkannya untuk segera pulang, mengingat matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala.

"Tolong ayunkan lebih cepat." Perintahnya pada empat pengawal yang tiada henti mendorong ayunan sedari tadi.

"Tapi Yang Mulia itu sangat berbahaya untuk anda." Salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk menolak secara halus, mengingat ini semua menyangkutkut keselamatan sang putri raja tersebut.

"Lakukan saja, atau perjanjian kita batal, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Hingga kalian akan di hukum oleh ayah." Ancamnya dengan nada tegas dan juga tatapan tajam.

Para pengawal dan pelayan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk diam, mereka tahu jika putri Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa ke empat pengawal itupun menyanggupi permintaan sang putri raja tersebut meskipun dengan perasaan was-was.

Lain dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh para pengawal dan pelayan, Baekhyun terlihat bersorak senang karena ancamannya

Baekhyun berdiri di atas ayunan dengan posisi yang sama, kakinya berpijak di atas papan sedang kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kain yang menjadi tali ayunan itu sendiri. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melakukan loncatan lebih tinggi dari loncatan yang pertama. Suara gemuruh dari para penduduk desa segera menyambutnya, mereka tidak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat tuan putri mereka melakukan gerakan akrobatik yang begitu cantik. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika saat mendebarkan itu datang lagi. Suananya berubah begitu hening, yang terdengar samar hanya hembusan nafas tegang dari berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

" _Tenanglah Baek, kau pasti bisa"_ rampalan penguat diri Baekhyun ucapkan dalam hatinya. Tidak dapat dibungkiri jika Ia saat ini sedikit gugup. Apalagi saat pergerakan ayunan itu semakin cepat dan cepat hingga matanya tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas papan yang harus Ia gunanan untuk pendaratan.

Lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, dan menutup matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tolong pelankan ayunannya." Teriak Baekhyun, namun sayangnya para pengawal itu tidak mendengarnya karena teredam oleh riuh suara penonton yang mulai bergemuruh lagi setelah menanti Baekhyun tidak kunjung melakukan pendaratan. Baekhyun semakin panik, terlebih pegangan tangannya pada kain ayunan mulai terasa panas dan pegal. Ohhh, Ia telah salah mengambil langkah kali ini. Tidak seharusnya Ia berbuat nekat hanya untuk menuruti nafsunya menggebu. Sekarang Ia harus bagaimana? Berdiam diri seperti ini hingga Ia akan jatuh dengan sendirinya, atau memilih untuk loncat dengan resiko yang mungkin akan jauh lebih parah. Entahalah, otaknya kini terasa kosong hanya untuk sekedar berpikir. Ditambah suara penonton yang semakin riuh membuatnya malah semakin gugup.

"Siapapun tolong aku.." gumamnya lirih, matanya sudah mulai memerah menahan tangis dan takut. Setiap ayunan bergoyang maju-mundur pegangan pada kedua tangannya merosot, dan itu membuat telapak tangan Baekhyun sangat panas dan perih karena sudah pasti terluka.

"BERHENTI!" Suara berat seoarang laki-laki menarik atensi para penonton dan juga para pengawal kerajaan. "AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" Bentaknya dengan suara lantang dan raut wajah mengeras.

Para pengawal yang sedang mengayunkan ayunan saling bertukar pandang meminta persetujuan satu sama lain. Akan tetapi, mereka semua bimbang terlebih apa yang sedang mereka lakukan adalah perintah tuan putri. Tapi ketika mereka melihat ke arah orang yang berteriak tadi, nyali mereka berubah menciut.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU JIKA TUAN PUTRI KALIAN KETAKUTAN HAH?" laki-laki itu semakin geram.

Para pengawalpun segera melihat kearah atas, dan benar saja, mereka melihat posisi Baekhyun sudah tidak setinggi tadi. Bahkan gadis itu terlihat sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh. Melihat hal itu, para pengawal segera menghentikan kegitan mereka untuk mengayukkan ayunan tersebut. Gemuruh penonton berubah dengan pekikan kepanikan, dan suasanapun mulai tidak kondusif. Para pengawal yang sebagian sedari tadi berjaga-jagapun langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk membubarkan para penonton tersebut. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memberontak ingin tetap tinggal, memastikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri jika tuan putri turun dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun dengan desakan dari para pengawal akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka harus menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Kembali pada kondisi Baekhyun, ayunan itu masih bergerak cepat. Membuat para pengawal dan Chanyeol belum bisa menurunkan gadis itu dari atas ayunan tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kau mendengarku?" teriak laki-laki itu dengan begitu lantang.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Chan-chanyeol" gumamnya lirih, namun ada rasa sedikit lega saat mendengar suara laki-laki itu. "Chanyeol! Chanyeol... tolong aku" teriaknya kemudian, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Tahan sedikit, aku akan menyelamatkanmu" balas laki-laki jangkung bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

"Ta-tapi aku takut"

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit frustasi, ayunan itu belum juga melambat jadi terlalu sulit baginya untuk menggapai tali ayunan dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun. "Aku mohon tahan sedikit lagi Baek" otaknya terus berputar, matanya melihat sekeliling berusaha menyusun rencana yang tepat. Namun nihil, tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa Ia gunanakan untuk membawa gadis itu turun.

Chanyeol sekali lagi melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan pemikiran yang matang, maka Ia memilih cara yang begitu beresiko. Ayunan itu sedikit melambat memang namun masih sulit untuk digunakan mendaratkan kaki dengan pas. Mata elangnya memperhatikan dengan jeli gerak ayunan, dengan _timing_ yang pas Chanyeol dengan sigap melompat dan syukurnya Ia mendapatkan pijakan yang sempurna.

Laki-laki itu bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Tubuh jangkungnya kini sudah bisa mendapatkan keseimbangan yang apik, lalu dengan pelan-pelan Ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

"Chanyeol aku takut." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sstttt, tidak perlu takut, aku sudah ada disini." Ucapnya dengan lembut, sebagian tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan sebagian lagi Ia gunakan untuk berbegangan pada tali, karena tidak mungkin Ia hanya menggukanan satu tangan saja untuk menahan keseimbangan tubuh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

 **. T. B. C.**

" _Maaf lama engga update, sekalinya update malah mengecewakan kayak gini. Aku sedikit kehilangan alur dan ide cerita, makanya sulit sekali untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini meskipun hanya satu chapter. Aku tidak bisa berjanji bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai akhir atau tidak, tapi aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi agar tidak mengecewakan kalian yang masih setia menunggu lanjutan cerita ini."_

 _See you next chaper.. chu~_


	6. Chapter 6

**All WITH YOU**

KAISOO VER

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

.

TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu selalu giat berlatih. Mengasah lagi dan lagi kemampuan pedangnya, yang sesungguhnya sudah diatas rata-rata bagi seorang gadis seumuran dirinya, bahkan melampaui kata sempurna. Namun karena gadis itu begitu gigih, tidak sekalipun Ia akan meninggalkan sesi latihannya kecuali memang ada urusan mendesak yang tidak bisa Ia lewatkan atau keterpaksaan tidak bisa berlatih walaupun Ia sangat ingin berlatih. Semisal saat dirinya dikurung oleh ibunya di rumah, itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk kabur yang membuat Kyungsoo harus rela melewatkan waktu berlatihnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya berlatih saja, Kyungsoo sesekali juga akan mengajari anak-anak pemula yang baru saja beberapa bulan ini bergabung. Tempat pelatihan itu mungkin terselubung, namun tidak membuat orang-orang akan sulit mencarinya terlebih bagi mereka yang sudah memiliki koneksi di dalamnya.

"Huuuwaaa _Nunnim_! Jinyoung memukulku dengan keras." Adu Jihoon anak laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun pada Kyungsoo sambil merengek di tengah-tengah wanita mungil itu sedang serius berlatih.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat berlatih" Bela Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri, Ia tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja oleh Jihoon yang menurutnya adalah si tukang pengadu.

Jihoon cemberut dibuatnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memberi reaksi gelengan kepala atas ulah dua bocah tersebut. Ia tidak perlu melerai karena hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi, terlebih pada dua anak laki-laki yang saat ini masih berdebat dengan hal-hal sepele.

"Jinyoung, berhenti memukulku! Kau tidak tahu, itu sakit" Jihoon kembali berteriak, kini nada suaranya begitu melengking dan keras.

"Berhentilah merengek dan segera berlatih, kau sedari tadi hanya bermain-main saja" saut Jinyoung tidak kalah kerasnya.

Jihoon menekuk wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut beberapa senti. "Aku tidak merengek, aku hanya meminta untuk beristirahat, aku lelah, tapi kau malah terus memukulku." rajuknya.

"Ck, dasar lemah.. baru juga berlatih seperti itu sudah merengek lelah. Huuuuh Jihoon lemah, Jihoon banci!" kata-kata ledekan terus keluar dari bibir Jinyoung membuat Jihoon merasa kesal dan berujung tangisan yang menggelegar memenuhi tempat pelatihan.

Kyungsoo yang berada di tempat terdekat dari mereka menghentikan gerakan mengayunkan tongkatnya, sambil mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya Iapun mendekati kedua anak tersebut. "Sudah jangan bertengkar, ayo saling bermaafan." Lerainya, tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Jihoon dan Jinyoung dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Jihoon tidak mau, Jinyoung jahat padaku _Nunnim_ " Tolaknya Jihoon, Iapun langsung memalingkan muka dari Jinyoung yang terlihat mendengus tidak suka.

"Kan sudah aku bilang jika itu salahmu, aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau serius berlatih"

"Aku ju-"

"Jihoon, Jinyoung" nada suara Kyungsoo berubah tegas, yang berhasil membuat dua bocah itu mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat. " _Nunna_ , tidak pernah mengajari kalian untuk saling menyalahkan, benar kan?" Jihoon dan Jinyoung mengangguk bersama dengan kompak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya kini memegang sisi bahu dari masing-masing. "Jinyoung-a, kau tidak boleh memukul Jihoon seperti itu, apalagi hanya karena Jihoon tidak menuruti perkataanmu." Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Dan kau Jihoon, jika sedang latihan tidak boleh sambil bermain-main, itu berbahaya kau bisa terluka." Jihoon mengangguk kecil. " _chaaaa..._ ayo sekarang berbaikan."

Jihoon dan Jinyoung saling lirik sesaat, lalu mereka berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan permintaan maaf. "ingat kata-kata _Nunna_ jangan diulangi lagi, jika kalian lelah langsung beristirahat dan jangan saling menyalahkan." Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Jihoon dan Jinyoung. "Aaaahhh... satu lagi, kalian harus saling menyayangi, mengerti?" kedua anak itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengangguk patuh. "Bagus... itu baru adik-adiknya _Nunna_ , _CHAAAA_... lebih baik sekarang kalian beristirahat, latihannya bisa dilanjut nanti"

"Baik _Nunnim_ " Jihoon dan Jinyoung berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa serta bercanda, seperti sudah lupa jika beberapa saat yang lalu mereka tengah bertengkar.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itupun ikut senang, matanya tidak pernah teralihkan dari kedua bocah yang saat ini sedang saling menggelitik. "Mereka lucu sekali, aku harap kalian selalu seperti itu hingga dewasa nanti." Gumam Kyungsoo, pancaran matanya terlihat Ia begitu menyayangi Jihoon dan Jinyoung. _Ya,_ Ia memang sangat menyayangi keduanya. Jihoon dan Jinyoung sudah seperti adik sendiri bagi Kyungsoo, sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Kyungsoo sangat ingat momen dimana Ia dan kedua anak itu dipertemukan. Saat itu, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melewati tempat kumuh yang penuh orang-orang yang terlihat seperti memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang sengaja dibuang oleh sanak keluarganya. Sungguh miris memang, akan tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan lebih miris lagi, tempat itu tidak semua orang mengetahuinya. Mungkin jika Kyungsoo tidak tersesat, Ia tidak akan mengetahui sudut gelap dari negerinya yang terbilang subur dan makmur ini.

Singkat cerita, Kyungsoo terus berjalan sambil membawa hewan buruannya. Melewati jalan setapak penuh lumpur dan bau menyengat dari campuran kotoran manusia serta hewan yang sengaja dibiarkan begitu saja, yang membuat siapapun akan langsung mual dibuatnya. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo, Ia sebisa mungkin menutup hidungnya dengan lengan tangannya walaupun itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Kaki mungilnya terus berjalan, mata bulatnya terus menjelajah. Sejauh matanya menelisik, hanya gambaran mirislah yang terlihat. Orang-orang tiduran dan duduk-duduk dikubangan lumpur, terlihat sangat nyaman untuk mereka. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak menggunakan busana, atau bisa dikatakan seluruh tubuhnya tidak tertutup kain sehelaipun. Kyungsoo meringis, membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang itu bertahan hidup disaat cuaca dingin menyerang mereka. Sungguh ironis, terlebih penghuni yang menempati tempat tersebut adalah orang tua lanjut usia.

Namun ditempat itulah Kyungoo menemukan Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Kedua anak laki-laki itu terlihat begitu memprihatinkan. Tidur meringkuk di bawah pohon dengan baju compang-camping dan tubuh kotor sambil merintih kesakitan. Hati nurani Kyungsoo terketuk untuk menolongnya, meskipun ada sedikit rasa takut. Akan tetapi Ia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk lebih berani lagi. Maka dengan kemurahan hatinya, kedua anak itu Kyungsoo bawa ke kediaman bibi Lee setelah sebelumnya kedua anak itu bercerita Ia telah dibuang oleh orang yang tidak mereka kenal. Mereka tidak tahu harus pulang kemana, karena tempat itu terletak jauh di dalam hutan. Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo begitu menyayangi Jihoo dan Jiyoung, Ia juga berjanji akan mempertemukan kedua anak itu dengan orang tuanya kembali. Selain itu, orang-orang yang berada di tempat kumuh tersebut sudah mereka pindahkan ke tempat yang lebih layak. Dan dari situlah Kyungsoo tahu, jika orang-orang tersebut tidak sepenuhnya memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang pikun yang terbuang.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" usik Luhan yang baru saja menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hanya sedikit mengingat kenangan." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Entah kenapa, mata Luhan terlihat berbinar saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. " _aaa_... apa itu kenangan tentang semalam?" tanyanya penuh antusias.

"Tentang semalam?" Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung.

"Heeyyyyy jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Gadis bermata sipit itu menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo dengan mimik wajah menggoda. "Ceritakan padaku, tentang semalam saat kau diantar oleh pangeran Jongin." Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo tersentak, tubuhnya sedikit menengang. _Sialan_! Padahal Ia sudah setengah mati melupakan kejadian tadi malam, dan setelah berhasil malah Luhan mengingatkannya lagi. "Ti-tidak ada yang perlu di ceritakan Lu" kilahnya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Luhan. Namun dengan gesit pula gadis itu mengekori Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Soo." Luhan terkikik geli melihat pipi Kyungsoo sudah merona, dan itu membuat dirinya semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara pangeran Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi malam. "Jadi, ayo ceritakan padaku.. apa dia mengutarakan perasaannya padamu? Oohh atau dia sudah menciummu?" tebaknya dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. "Jadi benar ya tebakanku?" godanya lagi "Waaahhh aku tidak menyangka secepat itu."

"Yyaaakkk! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.. ka-kami hanya.. yah pokoknya tidak ada yang terjadi. Jadi berhentilah menebak-nebak sesuka hatimu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gugup namun penuh dengan kekesalan.

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh dibuatnya. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Aku cukup tahu saja jika bibirmu itu sudah tidak perawan lagi." Luhan berjalan mendekat, memposisikan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu dari orang tampan seperti pangeran Jongin hmm... hmmm?" bisiknya, tidak lupa juga Ia menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ba-bagaiman kau tahu?" cicit Kyungsoo dengan lirih, bahkan pipinya sudah semakin memerah. Namun pada akhirnya Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena secara tidak langsung Ia telah membongkar rahasianya sediri dengan cara cuma-cuma.

"Rahasia" jawab Luhan dengan begitu santai, lalu dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dan berdosa Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Bahkan bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti terkikik meskipun kini Ia sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa-tertawa sendiri seperti itu? Bibi semakin takut denganmu Luhan." Tegur bibi Lee yang sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk anak didiknya.

Luhan nyengir tanpa dosa. "Si belo sudah dewasa bi." Jawabnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum anehnya.

"Dia memang sudah dewasa Luhan, hanya tubuhnya saja yang pendek." Bibi Lee ikut terkekeh setelah berucap seperti itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak... bukan itu bi, maksud Luhan, Kyungsoo sudah berani berpacaran."

"Eehhhhh... apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" alis Bibi Lee berkerut, terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan. Buka apa-apa, hanya saja selama Ia kenal dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu terlihat begitu cuek. Bahkan tak jarang murid-murid di pelatihan yang menyatakan cinta secara terang-terangan gadis itu tolak. Maka dari itu saat Luhan menjawab jika Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih, itu sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

"Jangan percaya bi, Luhan hanya membual" potong Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan bergabung dengan mereka di dapur rumah utama dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak membual, semalam aku melihatmu.. kau dan pangeran Jongin berci—mmmpphtt" Buru-buru Kyungsoo membungkam mulut Luhan dengan tanganya yang kotor. Ohh Tuhan, dosa apa dirinya memiliki teman yang mulutnya ember seperti Luhan. Tapi tunggu! Jadi semalam, Luhan mengetahuinya... kubur sada dirimu hidup-hidup Kyungsoo.

Bibi Lee yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan lebih memilih meninggalkan dua gadis itu lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

 _ **-flasback-**_

 _Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyusuri jalanan pedesaan yang sudah sangat sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat beraktifitas di luar rumah. Bahkan pintu-pintu rumah tertutup dengan begitu rapat. Padahal matahari baru saja meninggalkan peraduannya, namun sepertinya kebanyakan penduduk desa lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam rumah setelah matahari tenggelam._

" _Te-terimakasih Yang Mulia" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan terbata setelah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya._

 _Jongin ikut menghentikan langkahnya, dan kini merekapun berdiri dengan saling berhadapan. "Hmmm.. yah, tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat." Jawab Jongin, matanya tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memuja dan penuh cinta._

 _Suasana hening sesaat membuat mereka berdua terlihat canggung dan salah tingkah. Masing-masing mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya, dalam hati terdalam enggan untuk berpisah akan tetapi terlalu malu untuk meminta masing-masing untuk tinggal._

 _Kyungsoo menggerak-nggerakkan kakinya random mencoba untuk menepis kegugupannya yang datang lagi. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk menyusun kata dalam kepalanya sebagai kata pamitan pada Kyungsoo, namun selalu gagal karena konsentrasinya buyar tatkala matanya terpaku oleh hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, yang menurutnya saat ini gadis itu terlihat begitu lucu._

" _Yang Mulia tidak pulang?" Kyungsoo berinisiatif membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Ia bertanya dengan pelan, takut-takut jika Jongin tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya yang terkesan mengusir._

" _Apa, kau keberatan jika aku disini lebih lama lagi?"_

 _Kyungsoo langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat-cepat, bola matanya semakin melebar hal itu membuat Jongin ingin sekali tertawa tapi sekuat tenaga Ia tahan. "Tidak... tidak sama sekali Yang mulia" Jawabnya, terkesan buru-buru. "Maksud saya, anda pasti lelah dan butuh segera untuk beristirahat" lanjutnya, kini nada suara Kyungsoo sudah berubah melembut. Bahkan tanpa sadar adik Sehun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Astaga, Jongin benar-benar sungguh diuji. Jika Ia tidak mengontrol dirinya mungkin sudah sedari tadi Ia berlari dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, atau bahkan sudah meraup bibir mengerucut itu menggunakan bibirnya. Oohh Jongin, berhenti berpikiran mesum jika mengutarakan perasaanmu saja hingga saat ini tidak berani._

 _Jongin berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya dan membuang kegugupan. "Aku bahkan tidak merasa lelah sama sekali Soo, asal menghabiskan waktu bersamamu rasa lelah tidak akan pernah sekalipun akan berani menghampiriku." Jongin tercekat, Ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu menggelikan seperti itu. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sudah mematung dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat, degup jantungnya lagi-lagi menggila dan semakin menggila lagi hingga membuatnya takut jantung itu akan secara tiba-tiba keluar dari sarangnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani melihat kearah Jongin karena saking malunya._

 _Jongin membawa kakinya semakin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo.." Panggilnya dengan selembut mungkin, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberi respos atas panggilannya. Dia masih bertahan pada posisi awal dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Sooie.." ucapnya lagi, kali ini sambil mengusap lebut pipi Kyungsoo._

 _Gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan terkejut. "Ohh Tuhan... apalagi sekarang. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti ini, huhuhuhu ini sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku. Bahkan kakiku sudah terasa lemas." Ucapnya dalam hati, matanya memandang jauh kedalam hazel coklat gelap milik Jongin yang selalu berhasil memikatnya._

" _Sooie.. ayo kita berkencan"_

 _Bagai mendapat seragan bom, perutnya meletup-letup tidak karuan. "Eomma, Abeoji, Orabaeni, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpiku" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa berucap dalam hatinya. Ia masih terkejut dengan yah, —bisa disebut mungkin ini sebuah pernyataan cinta Jongin yang secara tiba-tiba. Belum cukup sampai disitu serangan bom yang diciptakan oleh Jongin, bahkan laki-laki itu kini memberikan serangan lebih besar lagi pada kinerja jantung Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin secara tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Kyungsoo, menatap manik bulat itu dengan begitu teduh dan lembut. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, setelah acara ajakan berkencan yang belum mendapatkan jawaban, kini Jongin dengan berani memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Kyungsoo. Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan dari nafas satu sama lain. Pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan yang menghadirkan sensasi meremang pada tubuh masing-masing. Dan yang terakhir, pada akhirnya bibir itu kini saling menempel._

 _Ini benar-benar gila untuk Kyungsoo. Haruskah Ia merasa senang atau bagaimana ketika ciuman pertamananya telah direngut oleh orang yang sejak dulu telah mencuri hatinya pula. Namun entah disadari atau tidak, kini Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciuman Jongin dengan gerakan amatir._

 _Ciuman itu berlangsung tidak terlalu lama, namun efeknya begitu menggila entah itu untuk Jongin maupun Kyungsoo. "Masuklah dan istirahat" ucap Jongin masih dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit basah._

 _Merasa canggung, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger dengan apik disana._

" _Ya-yang mulia" cicit Kyungsoo dengan suara gugup._

" _Aku sudah bilang bukan? Jika hanya kita berdua, panggilah aku Jongin, karena aku tidak ingin memiliki sekat diantara kita." Seulas senyum menawan menghiasi bibir sang putra mahkota._

 _Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "Yang- aahh maksudku Jongin, ak-aku.."_

" _Tidak perlu di jawab sekarang Soo" potong Jongin seperti bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo, lalu Ia membawa tubuh gadis mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta. "Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kau siap menjawab, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru" lanjutnya._

" _Ta-tapi aku ingin menjawabnya sekarang." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, meresapi perlakuan Jongin yang terasa begitu nyaman dan membuatnya ingin selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini setiap harinya._

" _Lalu?" tanya Jongin tanpa melepaskan pelukan._

 _Gadis itu berdeham, menghela nafas pelan untuk menyiapkan keberaniannya. "Ya, mari kita berkencan Jongin" ucapnya begitu lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin._

 _Mendengar hal itu, Jongin buru-buru melonggarkan pelukannya. "Apa kau serius Soo?" tanyanya kemudian. Gadis itupun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Oohh Tuhan, terimakasih, terimakasih Soo" Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo kembali dengan begitu senang. Ucapan terimakasih tidak berhenti keluar dari bibirnya, tidak lupa Ia juga menghujami wajah Kyungsoo dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang mebuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Yang mulia, permisi Yang mulia" tegur guru pembimbing pada Jongin yang saat ini tengah mempelajari ilmu-ilmu geografi di pavilliun dekat kolam. Bukannya menjawab teguran sang guru, Jongin malah asyik mengulas senyum sambil sesekali membolak-mbalikkan kertas buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" bisik Jongdae yang tengah berdiri disisi kiri Sehun. "Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu hal yang aku lewatkan?" lanjutnya dengan penuh penasaran, matanya melirik Sehun meminta penjelasan.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Sedikit drama picisan" jawabnya singkat.

Dahi Jongdae mengeryit. "Kau ada main dengan Putra Mahkota?" tebak Jongdae asal.

Sehunpun memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada laki-laki itu. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, kau ingin mati ya?" hardiknya.

"Heeii,, santai. Kalau bukan dengan dirimu lalu dengan siapa? Kalian kan hanya pergi berdua?" Jongdae sedari awal memang tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo dan Luhan ikut dalam perjalananya kemarin pagi.

"Tidak perlu aku kasih tahu, pasti kau sendiri sudah tahu"

"Sialan, aku bukan cenayang Sehun.." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tunggu, jangan bilang kau mengajak Kyungsoo."

"Tepat." Setelah menjawab singkat Sehun meninggalkan Jongdae lalu menghampiri Jongin yang masih tetap tidak bergeming dengan teguran sang guru yang tentu saja mulai memasang wajah masam.

"Yang Mulia," Sehun menepuk bahu Putra Mahkota, dan itu berhasil menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Ya Sehun ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit linglung. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun hanya memberi kode dengan lirikan mata yang mengarah pada guru yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Mengerti dengan apa maksud Sehun, Jongin langsung berdeham kikuk. Merasa malu dan sedikit tidak enak hati pada laki-laki paruh baya yang sangat Ia hormati tersebut. "Maafkan saya Hyeok _seonsaengnim"_ kepalanya menunduk kecil.

"Kita akhiri saja untuk hari ini Yang Mulia, karena sepertinya pikiran anda tengah tidak berada pada tempatnya" Guru pribadi Jongin berucap dengan tegas. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi" Ia kemudian undur diri meninggalkan pavilliun begitu saja.

Jongin menghela nafas sambil menutup buku yang Ia pelajari, kemudian Ia meneguk teh kerisan yang sudah pelayan sediakan dengan tenang. Kepergian guru pengajarnya seolah-olah tidak berarti apa-apa padahal biasanya hal yang paling menakutkan untuk Jongin adalah marahnya sang guru yang tidak lain adalah pamannya sendiri —adik tiri dari pihak ayahnya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, Jongin ingin bersikap santai terlebih suasana hatinya sedang dalam keadaan begitu baik. Namun, Ia juga memiliki rencana sendiri, mungkin nanti malam Ia akan berkunjung ke kediaman sang paman dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi, apakah _Wangseja_ kita ini sedang dimabuk asmara?" Goda Jongdae.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Apakah begitu kelihatan?" Ia menatap Jongdae dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Sangat" balas Sehun dan Jongdae secara serempak.

Jonginpun terkekeh dibuatnya. "Kalau begitu,apa kalian memiliki rekomendasi tempat untuk kencan pertama?"

Kedua pengawal pribadi itu saling menatap. "Sepertinya, festival lampion tidak terlalu buruk untuk kencan pertama." Usul Jongdae dengan cepat. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sehun, "Bagaimana menurutmu Sehun, Kyungsoo pasti suka kan dengan tempat-tempat seperti itu?"

"Aku rasa dia akan menyukainya"

Mendegar hal itu, senyum Jongin mengembang dengan sangat lebar. "Baiklah, kencan pertama aku akan mengikuti usulan kalian. Membayangkan saja aku sudah sangat tidak sabar. Oohhh... ngomong-ngomong terimakasih"Jongin bergegas berdiri, tanpa merasa canggung Ia langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya tersebut dengan begitu erat. Tak pelak hal itu membuat Sehun dan Jongdae sedikit menggidik ngeri, apa orang jatuh cinta memang berperilaku sedikit aneh seperti ini. Sehun jadi memikirkan dirinya sendiri, apakah Ia juga bertingkah konyol seperti Jongin saat baru jadian dengan Luhan. Tapi seingatnya, Ia tidak seperti ini, atau mungkin Ia tidak sadar juga melakukannya. Entahlah, semoga saja tidak.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan itu membuat kedua pengawal pribadi itu menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kapan festivalnya akan diadakan? Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku dengan baik, agar tidak mengecewakan Kyungsoo. Bukankah begitu kakak ipar?" Jongin mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Sehun dengan genit. Oohhh tolong mereka semua Ya Tuhan, tolong kembalikan Jongin yang biasanya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berajak semakin menjauh dari peraduannya, akan tetapi kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini masih setia bergelung dalam balutan selimut yang sama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi saling memeluk tubuh polos masing-masing setelah melalui kegiatan panas semalam.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang penyerangan yang terjadi di istana beberapa waktu lalu," Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Kau pasti sangat ketakutan." Lanjutnya dengan nada sendu.

Jari jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. "Jangan minta maaf, aku bisa mengerti karena itu tugas penting untukmu," tersenyum simpul, "Lagi pula, para pengawal menjagaku dengan baik."

"Tapi aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu, sayang" kini giliran tangan kasar Chanyeol yang membelai wajah ayu Baekhyun.

Gadis, aahh atau lebih tepatnya wanita muda itu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol, aku tidak terluka sedikitpun dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyerang tempatku. Mereka hanya menyerang kediaman pangeran Jongin." Jelasnya, berharap dengan apa yang Ia jelaskan Chanyeol bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya padanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis pada kening wanita itu. "Aku hanya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sayang. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu disaat aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja Chanyeol, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku." Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya kembali pada tubuh Chanyeol. Matanya tertutup dan indra pembaunya meresapi aroma maskulin yang begitu Ia rindukan selama ini. Ia membawa tanganya dengan nyaman melingkari pinggang kokoh Chanyeol. Tidak hanya itu saja, telinganya ditempatka tepat pada dada kiri Chanyeol sehingga Ia dengan begitu leluasa mendegarkan detak jantung yang iramanya sama persis dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Chanyeol berdeham lalu membuka suara kembali setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam, "Jadi, Apa kita akan tetap seperti ini?"

Baekhyun semakin menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. "Aku tidak masalah jika harus seperti ini sampai besok pagi lagi." tuturnya diselingi dengan kekehan renyah.

Chanyeolpun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi ini sudah sangat siang sayang, kau juga harus makan"

"Aku masih belum lapar Yeol, aku masih ingin seperti ini." Di bawah selimut sana kakinya dengan nakal menggoda kejantanan Chanyeol. "Karena aku masih sangat merindukanmu" Lanjutnya, lalu memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir lelakinya.

"Jangan menggodakku sayang, jika kau tidak ingin berakhir tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur ini." Geramnya, giginya bertaut kuat menahan desahan yang bisa saja lolos akibat ulah Baekhyun yang sudah membangunkan birahinya kembali. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol untuk mengulangi kegiatan panas mereka seperti semalam, akan tetapi Ia begitu sangsi mengingat banyak pengawal dan pelayan yang berjaga di luar kamar mereka.

"Lakukan saja, aku tahu kau juga sangat menginginkanku kan?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit, kaki serta tangannyapun semakin nakal menjelajah tubuh kekar tersebut.

" _Sial!_ Aku benar-benar tidak akan memberimu ampun sayang" Keraguan dalam diri Chanyeol untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun kembali menguap begitu saja. Persetan dengan para pengawal dan pelayan yang mungkin saja bisa mendengar suara-suara laknat dari mereka, Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Nyatanya hasrat terpendam selama hampir tiga bulan dikarenakan berjauhan dengan Baekhyun —istri yang dinikahinya Empat bulan yang lalu— lebih mendominasi tubuhnya dan minta dipuaskan.

Maka tanpa babibu lagi, Chanyeol langsung menyerang Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Obrolan ringan yang beberapa saat lalu tercipta kini berubah dengan suara erangan yang silih berganti keluar dari bibir Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, memenuhi seluruh ruangan hingga terdengar sampai keluar ruangan yang sudah pasti di dengar oleh para pelayan dan pengawal.

Sedangkan di luar ruangan, para pelayan dan pengawal saling bertukar pandang dengan kikuk. Mereka merasa malu sendiri saat mendengar suara-suara yang sebenarnya tidak seharusnya mereka dengarkan. Oleh karena itu, pelayan pribadi Baekhyun segera memerintahkan mereka semua untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Dengan rasa hormat yang tinggi memberi ruang pada sepasang suami istri itu untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua saja tanpa pengganggu.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 _Waaahh terimakasih buat semuanya, kalian penyemangat terbaik untuk melanjtkan cerita ini._

 _Unch..unch.. sayang kalian semua.._

 _ **See you next chapter chu~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL WITH YOU**

KAISOO VER

.

.

Orginal story by **Me**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSO

Other cast

.

.

TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Sejatinya orang di seluruh penjuru dunia ini adalah orang yang baik dan memiliki hati yang bersih. Akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu semua itu berubah, bukan hanya bumi yang berubah akan tetapi hati dan watak manusiapun ikut berubah. Benih-benih dengki, iri, serakah mulai mengotori hati serta pikiran mereka tatkala mata mereka melihat kearah orang-orang yang lebih berhasil ketimbang diri sendiri. Oleh karena itu, tidak jarang kita akan menemui percekcokan antar saudara untuk berebut harta, meskipun mereka sudah mendapat pembagian harta yang sama rata. Bahkan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, mereka yang tidak puas dengan apa yang dia miliki akan senantiasa melakukkan apapun untuk merebut yang sejatinya bukan miliknya sekalipun itu dengan pertumpahan darah.

Mungkin itu jugalah gambaran yang cocok untuk masalah _internal_ di istana saat ini. Beberapa kelompok yang memiliki sifat serakah berusaha menjatuhkan kelompok yang mendapatkan mandat. Mereka dengan lihai selalu menciptakan intrik terselubung untuk mengadu domba, tidak segan-segan juga menghilangakn nyawa bagi siapa saja yang tidak setuju pada jalan pikiran mereka, seolah-olah mereka adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang memiliki kekuasaan mengambil nyawa manusia.

Mingyu, adalah sosok laki-laki yang begitu memiliki ambisius yang sangat tinggi. Setiap apapun yang berkaitan dengannya haruslah memiliki hasil akhir yang sesuai dengan kemauannya. Dan hal itu mutlak tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun. Jikalau ada seseorang yang berani menentangnya, maka orang tersebut sudah haruslah siap dengan resiko yang harus dia tanggung. Karena itulah, orang-orang yang berada di bawah tangannya semua tunduk padanya.

Mingyu memiliki wajah tidak kalah rupawan dengan wajah Jongin, postur tubuh mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda. Bahkan jika dilihat dari belakang mereka begitu sama persis hanya yang membedakannya adalah sifat dan sikap mereka. Sudah tertulis diawal jika Jongin memilki sifat yang arif bijaksana dan penyayang, sedangkan Mingyu memiliki sifat yang keras. Mungkin karena sering terjun langsung memimpin peperanganlah lambat laun membuatnya berubah.

Dulu, dulu sekali, Mingyu juga layaknya anak-anak lain yang sangat manis lagi penurut. Ia begitu pintar. Hingga Ia beranjak dewasa otak cerdasnya dalam meramu strategi perang layak diacungi jempol. Awalnya Ia hanya berada dibalik layar, akan tetapi Ia kemudian memutuskan terjun langsung memimpin pasukannya saat terjadi penyerangan dan pasukan kerajaan terancam terdesak mundur. Itulah awal mula dimana sosok Mingyu kenal dan ditakuti oleh musuh. Dan dari sana pulalah detik demi detik semua mulai berubah.

"Tidak baik jika menghabiskan menuman itu sendiri." Laki-laki paruh baya tiba-tiba memasuki bilik rumah _bordir_ yang sudah Mingyu sewa untuk malam ini hingga esok pagi, bahkan tanpa permisi Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Mingyu dan menuangkan arak kedalam cangkirnya sendiri, lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Mingyu mendegus tidak suka atas kelancangan laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai anak dari seorang raja telah di injak-injak. "Pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkan teman minum. Apalagi tua bangka sepertimu." Tuturnya, matanya menatap tajam kearah laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu tergelak oleh ucapan Mingyu, bukannya menuruti untuk pergi, Ia malah menuangkan kembali arak ke dalam cangkirnya. Tidak lupa Ia juka menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir Mingyu yang terlihat sudah kosong. "Bersikaplah santai sedikit _Doryong-nim,_ saya hanya ingin memberikan penawaran yang bagus untuk anda." Ia memainkan cangkir yang ada di tanganya.

"Aku tidak butuh penawaran." Suaranya terdengar tegas dan congkak, sedikit menggambarkan kepribadian Mingyu yang sesungguhnya.

"Benarkah? _Waah_... sayang sekali padahal tawaran saya sangat menguntungkan bagi anda" laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah kalau begitu, anda sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penawaran saya," Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mengibaskan jubahnya dengan angkuh. "seperti tahta raja misalnya..." Ia sengaja bergumam lirih akan tetapi, gumaman itu masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Mingyu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Mingyu meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu memberi kode kepada seorang _gisaeng_ yang sedari tadi bergelayut pada lengannya untuk meninggalkan mereka, dan _gisaeng_ itupun langsung menurutinya meskipun sedikit tidak rela karena kesempatan menyentuh laki-laki tampan idaman semua wanita hilang begitu saja. "Jadi, apakah itu yang kau tawarkan, Park _Hojo_ (Menteri perpajakan)". Mingyu mendongak menatap punggung menteri perpajakan yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Park _Hojo_ itu menampilkan senyuman liciknya, merasa pancinganya telah berhasil menjerat mangsa. "Jadi, apakah anda berubah pikiran Mingyu _doryong-nim?"_ tanyannya sambil berbalik dan memandang Mingyu dengan senyuman yang penuh arti.

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **.**

Merajut, menyulam, dan hal-hal serupa adalah salah satu kegiatan yang begitu Kyungsoo benci. Hal itu dikarenakan tangannya akan selalu tertusuk oleh jarum rajut lalu berdarah dan terasa perih. Lehernya akan terasa pegal karena terlalu lama menunduk, dan kakinya akan terasa kesumutan yang amat sangat mengganggu sebab terlalu lama duduk. Sugguh aneh, akan tetapi itulah faktanya Kyungsoo lebih suka memainkan pedang dan busur panahnya ketimbang bermain kain, benang beserta jarumnya.

Namun lebih malangnya lagi, jika Kyungsoo sudah berkutat dengan hal-hal itu Ia tidak akan bisa berkutik sedikitpun, mengingat Ibunya akan senantiasa mengawasinya. Bahkan gadis itu berani bertaruh jika ibunya itu tidak akan bergerak meskipun hanya sekedar untuk menggerakan kelopak matanya untuk berkedip. _Okey_ mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi demi Tuhan ibunya itu memang sedikit kolot jika sudah menyangkut tentang awas-mengawasi Kyungsoo. Mungkin bagi beliau, berkedip saat mengawasi Kyungsoo adalah hal terlarang, karena bisa saja Kyungsoo kabur dari pengelihatannya selama Ia menggerekan kelopak matanya meskipun mustahil orang beranjak pergi hanya dengan jangka waktu yang begitu amat singkat. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Tidak menampik kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi bukan? Mengingat Kyungsoo selama ini begitu jago mengelabuhi pelayan pribadinya bahkan Ibu, ayah dan juga kakaknya sendiri. Dia mungil tapi cerdik dan licik.

" _Eomma_ , tidak bisakah kita sudahi saja?" rengeknya seperti anak kecil yang merasa bosan dengan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. " _Eomma_ , kakiku rasanya begitu pegal, dan lihatlah," Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangannya yang terdapat titik-titik merah bekas tusukan jarum kearah ibunya sambil berekspresi dengan begitu lucu. Bibirnya bahkan sudah maju beberapa senti hingga bisa di kuncir. "Tanganku berdarah, astaga nanti darahku bisa habis... _Eomma_!" lanjutnya, memekik lantang diakhir kata.

Tao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, melihat tingkah sang anak. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan anak gadis tersebut, yang sebenarnya sudah cukup umur untuk menikah akan tetapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil. Bahkan lihatlah, _Ooohhhh_ astaga... apa yang dia lakukan sekarang sudah pasti akan membuat orang-orang tidak akan percaya jika anaknya tersebut tergolong gadis dewasa. "Tidak ada istirahat Kyungsoo, itu hukumanmu karena kau sering sekali kabur bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah." Ucap Tao dengan tegas. Untuk kali ini wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar tidak bisa lagi tinggal diam, Ia juga tidak akan luluh begitu saja oleh wajah memelas sang anak. Karena selama ini Ia sudah terlalu melunak dan membiarkan Kyungsoo bertingkah sesukanya.

"Tapi _Eomma_ , aku kan menginap di rumah Luhan _Eonni_." Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri dan masih mempertahankan wajah memelasnya yang kini semakin bertambah melas. Ia berjuang keras untuk membuat ibunya luluh, namun sepertinya kali ini sedikit lebih sulit dari biasanya melihat sang ibu yang sampai detik ini belum juga goyah dan membiarkan dirinya pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat ini.

"Tidak ada pembelaan, tidak ada bantahan, dan tidak ada alasan. Cepat kerjakan dan selesaikan, ibu akan mengawasimu." Tutur Tao dengan mutlak yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

Gadis itupun hanya bisa pasrah, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan merajutnya dengan diselingi gerutuan-gerutuan kecil. Bibirnya manyun komat-kamit tidak jelas. Ia merasa jika ibunya benar-benar tega padanya, bahkan pelayan pribadinya yang biasanya akan selalu menemaninya kini tidak ada. Wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu —pelayan pribadinya— secara suka rela membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam ruangan yang membosankan ini, setelah ibunya menyuruh wanita bernama Jihyun itu untuk beristirahat atau menikmati waktunya yang bebas. Sungguh tidak setia sekali, jika sudah seperti ini Kyungsoo merasa jika Jihyun bukanlah pelayan pribadinya melainkan pelayan pribadi ibunya. Karena wanita itu lebih menurut pada titah ibunya dari pada titah darinya.

Tao ingin sekali membebaskan tawanya yang sedari tadi Ia tahan, saat melihat bagaimana lucunya wajah Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, Ia benar-benar merasa gemas dengan anaknya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Ia mencubit dan menggigit pipi tembam itu dengan rakus, namun apa daya pipi itu bukanlah makanan. Jika boleh jujur, Tao sebenarnya sungguh tidak tega berlaku tegas pada anak gadisnya tersebut mengingat Ia begitu menyayangi sang anak. Akan tetapi, Ia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap melunak terlebih anaknya akhir-akhir ini terlihat sedikit liar, terlalu sering keluar rumah dan jarang pulang. Tao khawatir jika itu terus berlanjut akan membawa dampak buruk pada Kyungsoo, terlebih Ia mendengar satu dua orang yang mulai menggunjing tentang kebiasaan Kyungsoo tersebut.

Jadi Tao menekankan pada dirinya sendiri, jika mulai saat ini Ia akan bersikap jauh lebih tegas pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan lengah lagi membiarkan anak gadisnya itu berkeliaran di luar rumah seperti wanita bar-bar. Ia akan lebih tekun lagi mengajari Kyungsoo untuk merajut, menjahit, menyulam atau jika perlu Ia juga akan turun tangan sendiri untuk mengajari sang anak memasak. Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri jika untuk urusan memasak Kyungsoo sudah begitu mahir, Ia bisa sedikit memberi keringanan untuk bidang yang satu itu. Tapi untuk bidang yang lain jangan harap Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan keringanan. Karena baik merajut, menyulam, menjahit adalah beberapa hal yang wajib dikuasai oleh para wanita dari segala penjuru Joseon.

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **.**

Kedua wanita yang di hormati oleh seantero Joseon itu terlihat mengobrol dengan hangat di pavilliun dekat istana utama. Ditemani oleh teh bunga kerisan kualitas terbaik dan beberapa jenis kudapan. Cuaca yang cerah, langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, semilir angin yang menenangkan, kicauan burung yang merdu, bunga teratai yang bermekaran diatas air danau, semuanya begitu mendukung untuk menjadi latar belakang mereka untuk bercengkrama dengan santai.

"Apakah _Daebi Mama_ (Ibu suri), ingin menambah kudapan lagi?" tanya wanita yang lebih muda yang tidak lain adalah Yixing menantu dari wanita yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan _Daebi Mama_ tersebut.

"Tidak perlu _Wangbi_ (Ibu ratu), ini sudah terlalu banyak." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat sambil menatap langit yang mempesona. "Yixing-a..." Kini Ia beralih menatap sang menantu dengan pancaran mata yang sulit diartikan oleh ibu dari dua anak tersebut.

" _Ye, Daebi Mama_ " sahut Yixing dengan begitu sangat sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormatnya.

"Semua ini sangat melelahkan bukan?" Ia memalingkan mukanya dan melihat ke arah danau kembali. "Kau tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena pikiranmu akan terbagi, memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang kau takutkan akan terjadi. Hatimu akan selalu gelisah dan was-was," Wanita itu menjeda kembali ucapannya, lalu menyeruput tehnya dengan begitu angun. "Aku dulu juga seperti itu, bahkan sampai sekarang juga seperti itu. Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa orang-orang begitu tamak dengan kekuasaan. Kenapa mereka saling membunuh hanya untuk bisa menduduki benda mati yang sejatinya akan memberimu banyak sekali beban. Kau tahu Yixing, aku begitu lelah... wanita tua ini ingin sekali cepat beristirahat dengan tenang agar tidak berada lagi di tengah-tengah pertikaian perebutan kekuasaan."

" _Daebi Mama_ " ucap Yixing lirih, wanita itu sangat terkejut dengan penuturan sang ibu mertua. Ia tidak tahu, jika orang yang begitu Ia hormati dan sangat Ia kagumi dalam segala hal itu bisa berucap tentang menginginkan sebuah kematian datang padanya lebih cepat. "Anda tidak boleh berucap seperti itu." Cicit Yixing.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Cepat atau lambat aku juka akan mati Yixing-a, jika suaraku tidak memihak sesuai keinginan mereka sudah pasti mereka akan menghunuskan pedang padaku."

"Tidak! Tolong jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Saya yakin Yang Mulia Raja akan melindingi _Daebi Mama_ , dan melindungi kita semua. Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan tinggal diam jika sampai terjadi apa-apa terhadap anda." Ia tahu dan sangat tahu, jika Ibu suri memiliki andil yang sangat besar dalam sebuah kinerja kerajaan. Oleh karena itulah, suara dukungan Ibu Suri selalu diperebutkan untuk memperebutkan sebuah tahta.

"Aku tahu, dia memang tidak akan tinggal diam. Tapi Yixing-a, Yang Mulia Raja sudah terlalu banyak beban. Lihatlah dia selalu didesak dari segala arah. Aku tahu dia pasti juga sangat lelah, meskipun Ia tidak pernah bercerita secara terbuka. Akan tetapi aku sebagai seorang ibu yang melahirkannya, aku bisa merasakan keputus asaan itu."

"Maafkan saya Ibu _Suri_ , karena ketidak becusan saya dalam melayani Yang Mulia Raja."

Ibu _Suri_ menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik Yixing-a tidak perlu meminta maaf. Oleh karena itulah aku meminta bantuan padamu," tangan keriput itu menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan hangat. "Selalu layani Junmyeon, selalu temani dia, selalu kuatkan dia dan selalu dampingi dia. Aku percaya padamu Yixing." Ibu _Suri_ tersenyum dengan tulus.

Yixingpun menghela nafas pelan sebelum memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu _Suri_ berbicara seperti itu padanya. kalian tahu, ini rasanya terdengar sebagai sebuah salam perpisahan yang tidak tersirat. Namun Yixing mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran jeleknya, mungkin ibu _Suri_ hanya merasa sedikit lelah.

.

.

" _Jeonha_ , Putra Mahkota telah tiba" ucap seorang _kasim_ dengan begitu lantang dari balik pintu ruang pribadi sang Raja. Tidak selang berapa lama, pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan diiringi oleh masuknya Pangeran Jongin yang berjalan seorang diri. Dan tidak lama pintu itu tertutup kembali dari arah luar, menyisakan Putra Mahkota Jongin serta Raja Junmyeon yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Terimalah rasa hormat saya _Jeonha_." Putra Mahkota dengan sopan bersujud di depan Raja Junmyeon, sebagai ritual wajib. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama penghormatan itu Ia lakukan, setelahnya Jongin langsung duduk pada bantal duduk yang sudah disediakan oleh _Kasim_ sebelum lelaki tan itu datang. "Ada gerangan apakah Yang mulia Raja memanggil saya?" tanya Jongin dengan suara berat yang begitu sopan.

Junmyeonpun mengulas senyum atas ketidak sabaran sang putra. Tapi Ia tidak marah, karena itulah Jongin, terkadang dia akan selalu langsung kepada pokok pikirannya tanpa perlu basa-basi. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengobrol sambil minum teh bersamamu Jongin-na. Karena rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali kita berdua tidak bercengkrama, bahkan ayah merasa hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat wajah tampan putra ayah ini." Tuturnya dengan jujur. Kesibukan masing-masing dan tempat aktivitas yang berbeda itulah faktor yang mebuat ayah dan anak tersebut jarang sekali bertemu, kecuali jika ada pertemuan penting. Maka dari itu, disela-sela kesibukan Junmyeon yang semakin mencekik Ia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk bertemu laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Bukan sebagai, raja dan penerus melainkan sebagai seorang ayah dan anak. Akan tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri jika akhirnya obrolan mereka akan membahas tentang apa yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi konflik di dalam istana.

"Maafkan saya _Appa Mama_ , saya benar-benar bukan anak yang baik." Jongin menunduk. Setitik rasa bersalah muncul di dalam hatinya kala bibir sang ayah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Jongin pikir, ayahnya begitu sibuk dengan permasalahan istana jadi Ia memilih untuk tidak mengunjungi ayahnya dengan alasan takut menganggu dan akan membuat salah paham semua orang. Mengingat, suasana di dalam istana tengah memanas dengan perebutan tahta. Ia hanya tidak ingin jika Ia sering terlihat mengunjungi kediaman raja orang-orang akan berpikir jika dirinya tengah mempengaruhi pikiran sang raja. Karena itulah Jongin menunggu ayahnya memanggilnya untuk berkunjung seperti saat ini. Namun bukan berati Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada ayahnya. Jongin sadar diri, sebagai penerus tahta sang ayah Ia juga harus ikut andil dalam menangani sebuah masalah. Namun bedanya jika sang ayah harus menanganinya dengan terang-terangan dan dalam tekanan dari berbagai pihak, maka Jongin menanganinnya dengan cara diam-diam.

"Tidak Jongin, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau adalah anak ayah yang sangat baik. Bahkan Ayah selalu bangga padamu. Ayah harap, kau akan tetap menjadi orang yang baik tidak akan tergiur oleh apapun yang menggiurkan dan menjatuhkanmu secara perlahan."

"Terimakasih _Appa Mama,_ sebuah kehormatan besar bagi saya bisa menjadi kebanggaan anda." Jongin tersenyum, matanya memandang lebut wajah sang ayah yang terlihat sedikit sayu. "Dan saya akan selalu belajar dari anda, agar tidak membuat anda kecewa." Lanjutnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku senang mendengarnya Jongin." Junyeom menyesap tehnya dengan pelan, lalu setelahnya Ia berucap. "Jongin, apa ayah boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Silahkan _Appa Mama_ ,."

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" Jongin langsung tersedak air teh yang tengah di minumnya saat mendengat pertanyaan sang ayah yang menurutnya mengejutkan.

"Maafkan saya _Appa Mama_ " Jongin menghela nafas pelan, membersihkan sudut bibirnya sejenak lalu menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti pertanyaanku mengejutkanmu. Jadi?" manik mata itu fokus pada sang anak, sungguh sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya. Bukan tanpa sebab Ia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada Jongin, karena Ia sedikit mendengar desas-desus jika anaknya tersebut sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Maka dari itu, untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada sang anak.

Merasa diperhatikan sang ayah, Jongin menjadi salah tingkah sediri. Bahkan degup jantungnya meningkat dan tangannyapun mulai berkeringat dingin. Tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri Ia sedikit takut jika jawabannya nanti akan tidak diterima oleh sang ayah. Akan tetapi Ia juga tidak mau menyembunyikan hal itu, karena lambat laun pasti mereka juga akan mengetahuinya. Terlebih usianya sudah memasuki usia menikah, untuk mencegah adanya perjodohan —karena biasanya jika putra mahkota sudah memasuki usia menikah maka pihak kerajaan akan mencarikan sang putra mahkota pendamping, hal itu dilakukan akan agar dari pihak putra mahkota segera mendapatkan keturuanan—Jongin harus segera memberi tahu sang ayah agar ayahnya tidak mengambil jalur perjodohan untuk pendamping hidupnya. "Ya, saya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih _Appa Mama_." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dalam "Mohon maafkan saya, jika saya lancang menjalin hubungan tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu dengan anda." Lanjutnya, Ia masih menundukan kepalanya tidak berani melihat reaksi sang ayah dengan ungkapannya barusan.

Junmyeon terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf, itu adalah hakmu Jongin untuk memilih pasangan yang menurutmu baik untuk kau jadikan pendampingmu. Ayah akan selalu mendukungmu. Ayah malah senang jika kau memiliki pilihanmu sendiri Jongin, karena jujur saja ayah tidak mau kau sampai memiliki pendamping dari jalur perjodohan. Kau pasti paham dengan alasan ayah." Jongin mengangguk kecil, Ia sangat paham dengan maksud sang ayah. Karena sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika perjodohan akan selalu memberatkan sebelah pihak. Mereka yang ikut andil dalam pemilihan pendamping akan melakukan apa saja agar ajuannya terpilih. Alasan dibalik itu semua sudah jelas, mereka mengincar kekuasaan dengan cara halus. Mengesampingkan itu, Jongin merasa bahagia jika ayahnya bukanlah orang kolot yang mengharuskannya untuk mematuhi jalur perjodohan. Ia juga sangat bersyukur jika ayahnya tersebut begitu terbuka dengan pilihannya. "Jadi siapa gadis yang beruntung itu? Apakah ayah boleh tahu?" lanjut Junmyeon, kini wajahnya tersirat rasa penasaran yang bertambah menumpuk.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Dia putri dari menteri pertahanan DO, _Appa Mama"_ semburat merah jambu terlihat tercipta di kedua pipi Jongin.

"Gadis bermata bulat itu?" tanya Junmyeon cepat.

"Benar, _Appa Mama_. Dialah gadis saya." Balas Jongin dengan bangat, bayangan senyum Kyungsoo yang menawan membuat laki-laki tan itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Benar-benar terlihat jika dia tengah jatuh cinta dan hal itupun tidak luput dari manik Junmyeon yang sedari memperhatikannya.

Dalam hati, Junmyeon bersorak gembira mendapati fakta tentang pilihan sang anak. Sejujurnya, secara diam-diam beberapa hari yang lalu Ia berdiskusi dengan Menteri DO atau lebih tepatnya Ia meminta secara pribadi kepada menteri DO untuk berkenan menjodohkan putrinya dengan Jongin, akan tetapi laki-laki yang sudah mengabdi lama padanya itu belum memberikan jawaban pasti. Namun siapa sangka jika sang anak malah sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis pilihannya. Dan Junmyeon sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, mengingat Ia sendiri mengenal baik latar belakang keluarga DO dan juga gadis yang kini tengah menjadi kekasih anaknya tersebut.

Jika sudah mengetahui kebenarannya seperti ini, Junmyeon tanpa ragu lagi merestui hubungan mereka. Bahkan jika perlu perhelatan pernihakan segera diselenggarkan mengingat beberapa orang sudah mulai menyinggung-nyinggung tentang perjodohan. Dan Junmyeon tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia juga tidak mau Jongin mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang mengedepankan kekuasaan ketimbang kebahagiaan penerusnya. Karena hal sekecil apapun itu bisa mempengaruhi kemakmuran negeri ini. Oleh karena itu, Junmyeon selalu bertekad untuk segera membereskan konflik perebutan kekuasaan di dalam istana, memberantas para pembelot hingga sampai akar-akarnya agar tidak terjadi hal yang sama lagi dikemudian hari.

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **.**

Di sebuah rumah yang jauh dari pemukiman dan hiruk pikuk —atau bisa dikatakan rumah tersebut berada jauh di dalam hutan— seorang pandai besi tengah sibuk mengolah batangan besi menjadi sebuah pedang. Keringat mengucur akibat suhu bara api tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk bekerja, karena itu sudah menjadi profesinya sejak lama hingga membuat dia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Percikan api bertebaran seiring dengan sang pandai besi memukul-mukul bakal pedang yang baru saja dia angkat dari dalam bara api. Raut wajahnya terlihat terfokus penuh pada pekerjaanya hingga tidak menyadari jika seseorang sedari tadi memperhtikannya.

"Ayah, ada seseorang yang sedang mencarimu." Ucap seorang gadis remaja setengah berteriak agar sang ayah mendengarkan ucapnnya.

Laki-laki itupun mengurungkan ayunan palunya, manik matanya mengedar dan berhenti pada sosok laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Yang kini tengah berdiri tegap dengan pakaian serba gelap. Tanpa laki-laki muda itu memperkenalkan diripun Ia sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , bukankah kau akan pergi mencari jamur?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya tersebut pada sang anak yang masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Gadis itu mengeryit tidak paham oleh ucapan sang ayah, karena Ia memang sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk mencari jamur seperti yang dimaksudkan sang ayah.

"Ayah ak — "

"Pergilah, nanti keburu sore" potong sang ayah, semakin membuat Wonwoo heran dengan tingkah ayahnya tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja berubah setelah melihat sosok laki-laki yang mencarinya. Bahkan ayahnya sampai berbohong, itu artinya memang ada sesuatu serius yang ingin ayahnya dan laki-laki tersebut bicarakan tanpa ingin terusik oleh orang lain termasuk dirinya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak akan ada yang mengusik pembicaraan mereka berdua, mengingat di dalam hutan yang menjadi tempat tinggal Ia dan ayahnya hanya ada satu rumah yang tidak lain rumah yang mereka tinggali saat ini. Karena sejatinya mereka tidak memiliki tetangga sejak menempati bangunan sederhana tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku tidak akan lama dan akan segera kembali ayah." Wonwoo membawa langkah kakinya menjauh yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat. Dan hatinya merasakan perasaan tidak menentu.

Baru saja Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, Ia kemudian berhenti saat suara ayahnya kembali mengintruksi.

"Jangan sampai terluka, dan selalulah baik-baik saja. Ayah mencintaimu." Kedua tangan Wonwoo mengepal erat dan tubuhnya mematung, kata-kata ayahnya terdengar seperti sebuah ucapan perpisahan di telinganya.

Wonwoo berbali melihat kembali wajah ayahnya yang terlihat begitu sangat lelah dan tirus. "Aku akan baik-baik saja ayah, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Balasnya kemudian diiringi oleh senyum menawan dari bibir tipisnya.

Mereka mengucapkan hal seperti itu terdengar seperti ungkapan wajib yang selalu mereka ucapkan ketika salah satu dari mereka ingin meninggalkan rumah. Akan tetapi, kenyataannya baru pertama kali sepasang ayah dan anak itu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. "Aku pergi dulu ayah" ucap Wonwoo kembali dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil serta senyum tulus dari sang ayah.

Setelah Wonwoo pergi kini atensi ayah Wonwoo beralih pada sosok laki-laki muda yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi apapun. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa anda jauh-jauh datang kemari?"tanyanya sambil menaruh palu besi, lalu mengelap keringatnya menggunakan kain kecil, sedikit berbasa-basi walau sebenarnya Ia tahu hari seperti ini akan datang.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk memastikan jika semua barang bukti sudah tidak ada disini." Jawabnya dengan nada sinis. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya seperti memberi kode. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian gelap langsung berdatangan dan bergegas mengikuti intruksi laki-laki tersebut. Hal itu sontak saja membuat ayah Wonwoo terkejut karena tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan beberapa laki-laki itu berada disekitaran rumahnya. Ia mulai panik, karena orang-orang itu berbuat rusuh di rumahnya. Setiap sudut rumah mereka geledah, barang-barang perabot berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan tempat ayah Wonwoo yang selalu digunakan untuk membuat karya pedangpun tidak luput dengan ulah brutal mereka. Hal itu memaksa Ayah Wonwoo berpindah tempat, keluar dari bangunan pembuatan pedang.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Disini sudah tidak ada lagi barang-barang yang anda maksud, semua sudah anak buah anda bawa waktu itu. Jadi bisakah anda memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti? Nanti anak saya akan marah jika melihat semuanya berantakan." Tuturnya panjang lebar. Namun laki-laki yang lebih muda tidak menanggapinya. Dia tetap menyuruh anak buahnya menyisir tempat itu sampai semua dipastikan sudah tidak ada lagi barang yang mereka cari tertinggal disana.

"Kami tidak menemukan apapun Tuan." Salah satu dari mereka melapor.

Laki-laki muda yang tidak lain adalah pemimpin mereka itu mengangguk mengerti atas laporan yang Ia terima.

 **Srek...**

Ia melepaskan pedang dari sarungnya, matanya menatap tajam pada ayah Wonwoo. Dan dengan sekali ayun, pedang tersebut kini sudah mendarat beberapa inchi dari leher ayah Wonwoo, hal itu membuat laki-laki paruh baya tersebut bergetar ketakutan.

"Tuan, kenapa anda melakukan ini kepada saya?" dengan suara parau dan terbata ayah Wonwoo bertanya. Matanya semakin terlihat memancarkan kegelisahan tat kala kulit lehernya terasa dingin oleh sentuhan pedang.

"Karena kaulah bukti itu sendiri." balas sang laki-laki muda, dengan aura dingin yang semakin menguar, membuat siapa saja akan menggigil ketakutan seperti yang saat ini ayah Wonwoo rasakan. Terlebih ayah Wonwoo tahu jika laki-laki yang saat ini ada di depannya adalah seseorang yang kejam dan bisa melukai siapa saja tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun.

"Tapi saya sudah bersumpah tidak akan membocorkannya kepada siapapun. Jadi tolong jangan bunuh saya Tuan." Ayah Wonwoo segera bersimpuh, dan meminta pengampunan pada laki-laki itu meskipun Ia tahu mungkin permintaannya sia-sia.

"Sumpahmu tidak akan menjamin semua rahasia tidak bocor, jadi bawalah sumpahmu itu ke neraka." Tangan itu dengan cepat mengayun dan pedangnyapun dalam sekedip mata langsung mengenai leher ayah Wonwoo. Hingga membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu tersungkur tidak bernyawa.

"Ayo kita pergi." ucapnya dengan tegas pada orang-orangnya yang sejak tadi berbaris menonton dirinya menghabisi nyawa sang pandai besi.

Merekapun langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah tersebut dan meninggalkan mayat ayah Wonwoo begitu saja. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, serentetan kejadian itu terekam jelas dalam memory kepala gadis remaja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Wonwoo, yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Niat hati, Ia kembali ingin mengambil ampli yang tertinggal, namun malah melihat hal mengerikan terjadi pada sang ayah.

Wonwoopun segera menghampiri jasad sang ayah saat orang-orang itu sudah dipastikan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Ia meraih kepala ayahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan mata terpejam kedalam dekapannya. "Ayah, kenapa mereka tega membuatmu seperti ini?" tangisan pilu memenuhi kesunyian di dalam hutan, air matanya berderai menganak sungai membasahi kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika satu-satunya orang terkasihnya dibunuh dengan cara biadab seperti ini.

Wonwoo tidak tahu pasti ada keterlibatan apa antara ayahnya dengan orang-orang itu, karena Wonwoo tahu ayahnya adalah orang yang begitu sangat baik. Beliau merawatnya sejak kecil setelah ibunya meninggal akibat sakit parah. Karena itulah Ia sedikit heran saat orang-orang itu datang menemui ayahnya dengan raut wajah sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Wonwoo akan mencari mereka dan membalasnya Ayah.." Ia berucap terbata, "Wonwoo akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka memperlakukan ayah. Wonwoo janji, dengan tangan Wonwoo sendiri, Wonwoo akan menghabisi mereka."

.

.

"Apa kalian dengar desas-desus tentang pangeran Mingyu?" salah seorang dayang wanita bertanya kepada dayang lainnya sambil mengangkat kain-kain yang tadi pagi mereka jemur.

Beberapa dayang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu mendekat pada dayang yang bertanya tadi dengan wajah penasaran. Layaknya para wanita yang berada diluaran sana, para dayang tersebut juga senang sekali bergosip. Apalagi jika menggosipkan hal menarik dari para anggota keluarga kerajaan, mereka adalah jagonya, asalkan tidak sampai diketahui oleh kepala dayang yang siap menghukum mereka dengan sedikit kejam. Mungkin.

"Desas-desus apa? Aku terlalu sibuk beberapa hari ini jadi tidak tahu." Keluh dayang yang lain dengan muka yang terlihat sedih, karena biasanya dialah yang selalu tahu gosip terbaru tentang anggota kerajaan.

"Kalian lebih mendekatlah," intruksi dayang pertama sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Aku akan mulai, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Para dayang lainnya mengangguk patuh. Sedangkan sebelum berbicara dayang pertama melihat keadaan sekaliling memastikan jika tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan ucapannya. "Jadi begini, kalian tahu kan kalau beberapa minggu yang lalu kediaman putra mahkota Jongin diserang oleh orang yang tidak dikenal?" mereka mengangguk serampak.

"Lalu?" tanya dayang yang lain.

"Ada yang bilang jika orang-orang itu adalah suruhan pangeran Mingyu." Jawab dayang pertama.

"Hey, mana mungkin pangeran Mingyu melakukan hal itu." sergah dayang yang berdiri tepat disebelah dayang pertama.

"Tapi menurut informasi yang akau dapat memang seperti itu, soalnya dia melihat ada orang yang keluar dari kediaman pangeran Mingyu lewat jendela"

"Pasti penyusup itu baru saja melukai pangeran Mingyu." Mereka masih menolak untuk percaya begitu saja tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh dayang pertama.

Dayang pertama menggelang cepat. "Kalian salah, karena pangeran Mingyu baik-baik saja. Ia tahu, karena pangeran Mingyu berdiri di dekat jendela dengan senyum yang jauh dari kata menawan. Dan perlu kalian tahu, dia melihat itu sebelum penyerangan itu terjadi." Ujarnya lebih berapi-api. "Jadi, apakalian masih tidak percaya?"

Para dayang yang lain saling bertukar pandang, sebelum menganggukkan kepala secara serempak.

.

.

" _Hyung-nim.."_ Jongin menyapa Mingyu dengan sopan saat melihat kakak sedarahnya itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, tadinya aku ingin ke tempatmu dan membahas sesuatu" balas Mingyu dengan tatapan tidak bersabahat.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bisa memakluminya, sudah tidak mengherankan lagi baginya. Sejak dulu hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin selalu berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, namun apalah daya kakak sedarahnya tersebut selalu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak ketika Ia bersikap baik padanya. Oleh karena itulah Jongin hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti alur Mingyu walau sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin.

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicara di ruanganku _Hyung_." Ajak Jongin, karena memang kebetulan posisi mereka saat ini tengah berada tidak jauh dari kediaan Jongin. Dan dengan begitu sopan, Ia menyuruh Mingyu untuk berjalan lebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh Jongin beserta rombongannya.

.

"Jadi hal apa yang ingin _Hyung-nim_ bicarakan denganku." Tanya Jongin, langsung pada tujuan awal setelah mereka sampai dan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Aku ingin kau mundur dari pengesahan tahta Jongin." Jawab Mingyu, matanya menatap tajam Jongin sarat akan intimidasi.

Jujur Jongin sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Mingyu, namun dengan pintar Ia berhasil menyembunyikannya. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika kakak sedarahnya tersebut bisa blak-blakan seperti ini menginginkan tahta ayah mereka. " _Hyung,_ kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Kau salah Jongin, aku sudah sedari dulu menginginkannya. Tapi si tua bangka itu memberikan segalanya padamu."

" _Hyung,_ tidak seharusnya kau menyebut Raja seperti itu. Beliau ayah kita." Tegur Jongin, tangannya mengepal keras berusaha menahan emosinya.

Mingyu tertawa sinis. "Dia bukan ayah kita Jongin, _Aaaaahhhh_... atau lebih tepatnya dia hanya ayahku bukan ayahmu."

"Apa maksudmu _Hyung-nim_? Beliau juga ayahku."

Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Jongin. Lalu ia berbisik. "Dia bukan ayahmu Jongin, karena ayahmu adalah seorang pengkhianat. AYAHMU SEORANG PENGKHIANAT JONGIN, PENGKHIANAT!"

.

.

.

 **. T . B . C .**

 _Seperti biasa tolong tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya. Terimakasih..._

 _See you next chapter chu~_


End file.
